RA
by Madianna
Summary: Annika, a modern day Ricardian, meets Rick, a freelance journalist working on an article about Richard III, online, and bond over their mutual interests. But as they discover more and more, their lives begin to intertwine with that of Richard and his queen, Anne Neville. Can they reach the bottom of the centuries old mystery surrounding Richard III - was he innocent or evil?
1. He's Not Coming Home Tonight

Hi, and welcome to my new story! As you can see, it's nothing to do with Child Swap, which feels kind of weird. This is a little different to anything I've written on here before, so to quote the crazy cat lady 'I'm nervous but excited at the same time'

This story was inspired by the film directed by Madonna, W.E, and is the inspiration of the current title, R.A, the discovery of Richard III's bones in a carpark in Leicester, and also the work of RichardIII1955, who has been an immense help in telling me a bit about Richard III and giving me some good sources to work from. Feel free to check out Richard's work, it's great and it inspired me!

This story is dedicated to all Richardians, and anyone who has ever made friends with anyone online.

* * *

_Anne's thin fingers were frozen to the bone. She sat in large chamber with her mother-in-law, Margaret of Anjou. Her needlework rested in her lap, unfinished._

_"My lady?"_

_The two women turned. A messenger wearing their livery stood in the doorway of the room._

_"Yes?" said Margaret, rising from her seat "Is there news of my son?"_

_"Will he be returning home?" added Anne._

_The messenger's eyes darted between the two women. Eventually they settled on Anne "Your husband will not be returning home tonight, my lady. I am sorry to be the bearer of such sad news, but he has been killed in the battle"_

_Margaret choked out a sob, but Anne was composed. Despair only came later. But it was not because her husband was deceased. Indeed, she was indifferent to him. Their marriage was simply an alliance, that could be broken an anytime with an annulment. Her despair was for her fate. What would become of her? All she was, was a pawn in this contest for the throne. Her father had died about a month ago. And now she had no man, husband or father, to oversee her welfare._

_"I see" said Anne bravely "Then what will become of me?"_

_"You can't stay here" said Margaret "I'll send you to your sister and her husband and you will be their ward"_

_Her sister. That wouldn't be so bad. They had been close as children, and Isabel's daughter who had lived but a day had been named in her honour._

_Margaret had turned back to the messenger "And who was it who killed my son?"_

_The messenger regarded her "I have been told that it was Yorkist soldiers, but there are rumours that it was Richard of Gloucester"_

_"Richard?" repeated Anne "But I grew up with him! He would never...he is a good man!"_

_"Get out" said Margaret, and Anne did._

* * *

"Annika?"

"Oliver?"

"Yeah, it's me. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Are you going to be long?"

Annika heard her fiancé sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Look, um, the meeting is going on quite a while. Ofsted really battered us this time. The LEA is on our back and the governors are going mad. I don't think I'll be home any time soon"

"That's ok" Annika sighed herself.

"Are you all right with this?"

"I'm fine" said Annika defeatedly.

"I'll see you tonight"

"Don't work too hard"

"That's not possible"

"Goodbye"

The phone line went dead. Annika listened to the click miserably.

_'Teaching' _she thought, tucking away her mobile _'is not a job, it is a lifestyle. I should know. My father was a teacher, and so is my fiancé. And people say I ought to become one too!'_

There was no point waiting for Oliver now. Annika shoved his dinner back in the oven, and carried her solitary plate over to her solitary place at the table. Her empty stomach growled as she brooded over the meal. These nights spent waiting to eat with Oliver were simply fruitless. He always came home late, leaving her hungry after a day spent alone.

When dinner was finished, Annika rose and paced through the halls of their apartment to her study. She slipped off her shoes as she walked along the hallways, and deposited her earrings in her jewellery box when she passed by her room. After making herself comfortable, she sat down at the desk top, and opened her laptop. Without Oliver, she had the whole evening to work. She knew he disapproved. She knew he thought her fascination with a dead king was stupid, but if he wasn't here, then a dead king was better than nothing.

She studied throughout the night, as usual. One day, she was going to write a book. She was going to be part of a big project. She just...needed to get there. And she didn't know the means of getting there.

After browsing the internet for half an hour, she found herself on one of her favourite sites. Although she had read all of the same information over and over again, she headed over to the discussion boards. There were always people contributing new things, new pieces of information, which always fascinated her. The latest discussion sat at the top of the page, with the headline 'Can Anyone Help?' Annika, being the long-serving member, clicked on it.

_'Hi, I don't know if any of you can help me? I'm a freelance journalist and I've accepted a job from a history magazine to write a piece on Richard III. I know next to nothing about him, except my birthday's the 22__nd__ of August, the same day as the Battle of Bosworth. I'd really appreciate it if someone could give me a history lesson and perhaps an 'inside view' that no one has ever heard before, or even some recommendations for books or other websites, since no one wants to read something I copied from Wikipedia! Many thanks, Rick'_

Oliver wasn't here. This was a good distraction. Annika could immerse herself in writing about her favourite topic. She had all the knowledge. She'd do anything for his task right now.

_'Hi, Rick. I'd be pleased to help you. I am a 'Richardian' as I believe they call us, and I used to be a history museum curator until I lost my job because of the government cuts. I'd be really happy to help you. I'll give you a brief overview of Richard's life, and then I'll send along some links to websites, and a list of a couple of my favourite books. Is there anything else you'd like to know? Did the magazine ask you to research any particular aspects, such as his relationship with his wife, Anne Neville? I know a lot about her as well'_

After finishing the overview of his life, Annika sent the reply, and glanced around her study. Compared to Oliver's neat and tidy show-case worthy study, hers was organized chaos. Her research books were not stacked away in the bookcase, but piled beside her on the desk. She had various pictures of her friends and family either dotted around the room in frames, or pinned to the notice board. It might be a mess, but it was cosy, and she liked it.

"Annika? Annika? I'm home!" called Oliver. Annika looked at the clock on the wall. It was eleven 'o' clock. She'd been working for three hours.

"Where are you?" he called again.

"I'm in my study" Annika called back, tucking away some of her books.

Oliver stumbled into the room. He had that kind of face that seemed open and caring, the look of a primary school teacher. His hair was light brown, and slightly messy, and his eyes were hazel. He looked very approachable, which was what had drawn Annika to him in the first place.

"Hi" said Annika.

Oliver frowned "What are you doing?"

"I'm...researching"

Oliver wrinkled his nose "Oh, not all this Richard III business again. When is it ever going to sink in? He's dead!"

"Yes, I know that. But you weren't here, and I had nothing to do. Besides, someone on the internet is writing an article for a history magazine, and needed my help"

"Your help? Since when have you started chatting to strangers?"

"Since my fiancé stopped keeping me company"

"Just because I'm not around doesn't mean you need to obsess over a dead king. It's not going to solve any of today's problems"

"Actually I think the past can be a fascinating, and insightful, way of ensuring that we learn from our mistakes and make a better society. And I think that the present can help to resolve many issues in the past"

Oliver rolled his eyes "Well, why him? He was an evil child-killer. He killed his nephews!"

"No one knows that" said Annika firmly "It could have been Henry Tudor"

"What did he do? Sit on them?"

"I think you've mistaken Henry VII with his son Henry VIII"

"Whatever" replied Oliver "I'm going to bed"

"Goodnight" said Annika, turning back to the computer. Rick had replied.


	2. Nephews

Yorkistgirl - Thank you!

RichardIII1955 - Thanks as well! Especially for all your help.

So the story has begun! Here is the next chapter, and it's from Rick's point of view. First of all, I'd just like to say that I don't know very much about scoliosis. I've googled it, picked up some leaflets about it in the chemists, but it all seems to have contradictory messages. Some of it says 'Oh yeah, you can still live a normal life' and another is like 'it's completely dehabitilating' What I have managed to find is that every person is a unique case, and that in adults, there is little treatment available other than surgery, which is usually used as a last resort in extreme cases, and pain management. The NHS says that some people wear a brace to correct their posture, so I have included that.

* * *

When Rick opened his eyes the following morning, he groaned in pain. His whole back felt stiff and even more out of place than usual. It took him ages to limp upright, hobble over to his wardrobe, and grab his brace. He shrugged it on. He then realised he should have taken his painkillers first, but he knew it would take him an even longer and more painful journey to the kitchen and back.

After the painkillers had blurred the pain in his back, Rick bent over to tidy the bedclothes. They were tussled and twisted. He must have been writhing around all night. He pulled out the hot water bottle from under the duvet and emptied it. He slept with one on his back to soothe it when he didn't want painkillers. If he took too many, then he might develop a tolerance for it and need to increase his dosage. And if he continued to do that, he could become addicted. Rick didn't want to become addicted.

He'd had just sat down at his desk in the living room when the phone went. He let it ring, knowing who it was. When it went to voicemail, his fears had been correct.

"Hey, Rick, I know this is cheeky of me, but could you possibly pick the boys up from school today? Bethany's in London, and I've got a meeting. If you could just pick them up, give them tea, and then I'll come and get them sometime after six. Ring me back soon, thanks"

"No, Ed, I will not pick up your kids because you can't be bothered to spend money on a babysitter. I have an article on Richard III that I need to start, and there is pain radiating down to my kneecaps. Why don't you send them to afterschool club?" snapped Rick aloud, to no one in particular. He was always looking after his nephews. His brother, Ed, to his family and friends, was a career man, and his wife, Bethany, was a career woman. Rick often wondered why they even bothered having children, since they never had any time for any of them. Their eldest daughter, Eliza, was fourteen, and probably old enough to look after the boys, who were aged nine and seven. But it was always Rick who had too, since he worked from home as a freelance journalist. Sometimes Rick thought that his brother thought that meant he didn't do anything. He tried to explain that working from home was like having homework, and that he had to work, just at home, but Ed remained delusional.

With a sigh, he logged onto his computer to start work. Perhaps today he could plan a draft of his article, and then it would be a simple matter of filling in the details. Before long it would be done, and then he could move onto the next article. Hopefully it would be slightly easier and on a topic he was knowledgable in.

He navigated his way to his browser history, and found the website where he had posted his question. He'd been browsing the previous day whilst his nephews hung coat hangers from the light bulbs, and a found a site full of die-hard fans of Richard III. With any luck, the woman who had replied had posted some more information.

He skimmed through his first reply that he had sent before he'd gone to bed, so that her answer would make a little more sense.

_'Thank you ever so much, I really appreciate it. I'm sorry to hear you lost your job, you seem to really know your stuff! The magazine asked me for a brief biography, and to set up a debate between whether he was good or bad. But I had no idea he had a wife! I suppose their relationship will be interesting if I'm going to be debating between whether he was good or bad. Did he love her? Did they have any children? Thanks so much for all the books and website links. I better get to work!'_

She had replied. Rick read it through.

_'I'm so pleased I could help. I don't really have a lot to do at the moment, so it's a pleasure. I'm sure I'll get another one soon. Richard actually loved his wife very much, although some people claim he poisoned her so he could marry his niece. I think this is unlikely. Their son (they did have children, but just the one) died about a year before Anne's death, and they say she never recovered. After Anne's death, Richard cried at her funeral and shut himself away for three days. He died five months later at the Battle of Bosworth. I suppose it's a comfort to us Richardians that at least they weren't separate for long, although no one knows what happened to his body after he was killed, so they couldn't have been buried together. I wish they had. It was the story of their love that inspired me to discover Richard's life in the first place'_

"He loved her? And she loved him? I thought he was evil" Rick mused aloud "How could someone love anyone evil? Or was he even that evil?"

Suddenly, Rick felt a desire to find out more. He printed off the list of books that the woman had sent him, and then pulled a coat on over his brace. He collected his wallet and keys and headed out into the street. He passed one of his eccentric neighbours wearing some weird outfit and headed straight for the library. Rick liked to read books before he bought them. If it was a bad book, he could take it back and never see it again. If it was good, then he'd buy it and reread it for as much as he wanted, without annoying reminder notices appearing.

Gloucester library was silent, and Rick soon had a pile of books. He sat at a table, and began to sort through which ones looked the most promising. He was halfway through _The Sunne In Splendour _when his phone vibrated loudly. Some people on a nearby table looked at him, annoyed. Rick grabbed the phone. He wanted to take it outside, but he didn't want to leave the books. He answered it, simply to make it silent rather than a desire to talk to whoever it was.

"Hello?" he whispered.

"Rick! About time too" grumbled Ed.

"Hi Ed" he said dully.

"Where have you been?"

"Well, I'm actually in a library right now"

"I thought you worked from home?"

"I do work from home, but I need to find some stuff to work with" retorted Rick. The people on the other table glared at him, so he lowered his voice "Now is really not a good time, Ed"

"Can you at least let me know if you are going to pick up the boys this afternoon?"

Rick sighed "Ed, I am busy. I have all these books to read, and this article to draft, and my back is giving me hell. I'm having to wear that awful brace to walk straight. I've taken the strongest painkillers I have and it hasn't done the trick. Can't Eliza babysit?"

"Eliza has her own school work to do! She can't look after them on her own!"

"And I haven't got work?" Rick cried "Fine. I'll pick them up. But I've got no food in, and they'll be miserable. Can't they go to afterschool club? There are kids their own age there, and teachers who are better at dealing with kids than I am"

"I don't want to send them to afterschool club, it's full of bad influences. You know what I mean. Kids who practically minature Henry Taylors. I don't like the way he's been sniffing around my Eliza..."

"Fine!" Rick snapped. He quickly lowered his voice "I'll get them. But if they hang coat hangers off the light bulbs again, then you have to pay my electric bill this month. Understand?"

"Yeah. Thanks Rick, you know I appreciate it"

"Well, you've got a funny way of showing it" Rick put the phone down. The whole library was staring, so he grabbed the books and took them to check them out. After he did so, he realised what a dumb thing that was to do. He had to carry them all. Plus, he'd need to buy meals for the kids, and then plenty of sweets and chocolate so that he could bribe them to be good. Why hadn't he taken the car?

When it was three 'o' clock, Rick reluctantly stood outside of Gloucester Primary School. Children barged past and slammed into him. Each time they jarred against him, a spasm of pain throbbed through his spine. Today was not a good day.

Nathan, the eldest, was nine, and in year five. He strolled out the gates first with his friends. Upon catching sight of Rick, he scowled miserably. Rick scowled back as he shuffled over to him. Daniel, the youngest, was seven, and in his first year of primary school. He rushed out the gates with his friends, energetically, and then his shoulders drooped as he caught sight of Rick. His eyes lit up at the sight of Nathan, and he rushed over to hug his brother.

"Don't hug me, Dan" snapped Nathan.

"I just wanted to say hello" protested Daniel.

"Come on, let's get out of here. These screeching kids are driving me nuts" complained Rick.

"I don't want to go to your house. It's boring" complained Nathan.

"Tell your dad to get a babysitter then" snapped Rick "Or go to afterschool club"

"I want to go to afterschool club!" cried Daniel "My best friend does and he has loads of fun. Your house is boring"

"Well, when I bought my flat, I didn't plan on making it a crèche for kiddies"

"I'm not a kid" argued Nathan.

"You're nine"

"And? I'm going to secondary school the year after next" retorted Nathan.

"Still a kid" shrugged Rick "Come on. I've got loads of work to do. You two had better be quiet when we get there"

"Can I play on the computer?" asked Daniel.

"No, because I'm working on it" Rick tried to hurry off, but had to slow down to pacify his back. He was due another painkiller. What he really wanted was to soak in a hot bath and then lay on his bed. But these little devils would never let him do that.

* * *

"Get on with your homework" said Rick firmly, sitting down at his desk.

"Who are you talking to do?" asked Nathan, peering over his shoulder.

"No one, I'm working" Rick shielded the computer screen with his shoulder, as he tried to read.

_'Even if Richard did murder his nephews, you must remember the times they were living in. It was brutal. If there was a child on the throne, people would take that chance to rebel. Especially as the Wars of Roses was still raging on. If Richard hadn't taken action, then the Lancasters would definitely have caused trouble. Richard, a grown man who had fought battles and proved himself capable, would definitely be a stronger king than a child. But that's only if he did. Some say that it was Henry Tudor. He definitely had more of a motive to do so, in my opinion. Richard was devoted to his brother, that's why he was named Lord Protector. And it wasn't even Richard who declared them illegitimate. Richard was asked to become king, he didn't make himself king. If it was Henry Tudor who murdered them, then it secured his claim to the throne after Richard was killed, and made him appear the better king so that fewer peasants would support a Yorkist revolt'_

"Please can we play on the computer?" pestered Daniel.

"No" barked Rick, as he thought to himself, _'At this point, I don't blame Richard for killing his nephews, especially not if they were as annoying as this!'_

"I'm hungry!" whined Nathan.

"No, you're not" Rick retorted "You've had your lunch. You'll have dinner in an hour"

"I'm hungry too! And I didn't eat all my lunch" Daniel whinged.

"Well, more fool you"

"What does that even mean?"

Rick sighed "Right, I'm going to toilet. Leave that computer alone, or else I'll make Aiden from downstairs come up and babysit you"

"No! He's weird!" the two boys cried. Rick disappeared into his bathroom, leaving the two boys in the living room. He heard some giggling, and that was it. When he emerged, the two were sitting quietly on the sofa, watching some dumb cartoons. They seemed a bit too quiet to be acting normal. Rick sat down at his computer again. Daniel giggled. Rick raised an eyebrow, and logged onto Facebook. There was an email from Henry Taylor, the local trouble-maker.

_'DONT U FUCKIN RITE DAT SHIT ON MA WALL, U HUNCHBACK FUCKIN FREAK'_

Confusion and hurt battled to be the strongest of Rick's emotions. In spite of this internal struggle, it took Rick a few moments to figure out what the boys had done. Daniel and Nathan burst out laughing.

_'Henry Taylor, I love you and I think you're beautiful!' _read the message in Rick's name that he hadn't sent.

"You devils!" roared Rick.


	3. Annika's Dress

Yorkistgirl - Thank you! And you are thinking along the right lines...also I will check out your stuff and review when I get a spare moment.

RichardIII1955 - Poor chap, haha, his nephews are from hell!

WinglessAngel17 - Thanks so much for reviewing! And happy writing to you to!

Well, in today's chapter, Anne gives her first piece of advice to Annika as she shops for her wedding dress.

* * *

_Anne remembered when they told her she was to marry him. It had been strange, really. She had been expecting to marry Richard of Gloucester, and she had loved him, but then in a twist of fate, she was to be married to Edouard, Prince of Wales, depending on whether you supported York or Lancaster. Her sister was at that point already married to Richard's brother, George of Clarence. It was then she realised what she truly was in the eyes of the men who wielded all the power. An object. To be exchanged for alliances and kingdoms. No better than money or castles or land._

* * *

"How does this one look?" asked Annika. Garnet, Oliver's mother, nodded her approval. The dress she wore was ivory white, sleeveless, with frothy lace across the bodice and skirt and a flower at her waist. It looked nice. It complimented her golden brown hair and doe-like eyes perfectly. It was a beautiful dress, but something just wasn't right.

"I definitely prefer this one to the previous one" remarked Garnet "I think the flower suits you, and it will match the rest of the decorations"

"I'm going to try the next one all the same" decided Annika. In reality, she'd rather have been shopping with her mother or her sister, but they lived all the way in Warwick, and she lived here in Cardiff. Her sister was expecting her first child, and it was unfair of her to expect her to travel all that way alone.

She paced back into the changing room, the hem of the dress trailing behind her. With a sigh, she gave one final look in the mirror as she unzipped the back of the dress. The mirror stretched from either side of the dressing room so that the bride-to-be could have a full view of herself.

"I think you looked better in the first one"

Annika swirled around. A woman with dark brown tresses stood behind her, watching her with a sisterly smile. Her rich brown eyes were filled with kindness. It seemed like she wanted to help her. Annika knew who she was without needing to ask.

"How so?" asked Annika.

"It was more your style. The square neckline is reminiscent of the medieval dresses I wore, and you love the medieval period" replied Anne.

"Garnet didn't like it"

"It's your wedding. You're the bride. Does it matter what she thinks?"

"No. No, it doesn't. It's my big day" said Annika, boldly.

Anne smiled gently "Remember to smile. You have a lovely smile. Make them fall in love with you. You're going to remember the day for the rest of your life"

"Something still doesn't feel right, no matter what dress I was wearing" insisted Annika.

"When I got married for the first time, it didn't feel right either"

"But it should feel right. I love Oliver. Your father arranged for you to marry Edouard, even though you had feelings for Richard"

"It was a different time, back then. Women didn't have many choices. Do you have a choice, Annika?"

"Of course I do!" insisted Annika, turning around to face Anne in person, but all she saw was Garnet peering through the curtains. She gasped, covering herself.

"What did you say?" asked Garnet suspiciously.

"Nothing" replied Annika.

"I thought you were perhaps asking me for help with the dress"

"I'm fine. I was probably just thinking aloud. I...do that sometimes"

Garnet raised an eyebrow and closed the curtains. Annika looked around for Anne, but she had gone. Maybe it had all been part of her imagination. Was she going mad? Had she seen a ghost? And why wasn't she scared? The only thing that was scaring her was that she _hadn't _been scared.

Later on that afternoon, Annika and Garnet sipped at cups of tea outside a cafe in the shopping centre.

"Oliver tells me that you have seemed so down since you lost your job" remarked Garnet.

"I have been" replied Annika.

"Perhaps it was all for the best, though"

"What do you mean?"

"Well" said Garnet "Oliver has a hectic job. The other day, there was a child on the roof of the school. And the Local Education Authorities have placed another special needs child in the school, which means that the school isn't going to meet its achievement targets at the end of the year. Perhaps it's best that one of you stays at home to keep the house spick and span"

"But it's so boring" said Annika "There's just the two of us. I can tidy it in under an hour. All of my friends work, so there's no one to talk to. And I don't even know that many people in Cardiff anyway, most of my friends are all still in Warwick. I'm lonely"

"Then the sooner you two are married the better. You could have a baby. Then you'll be able to meet lots of other mums and make friends, and you'd have something to do during the day"

"But I want to make something of myself first. I spent years studying at school, so that I could go to university to get my degree, which I'd wanted for years. And now I've got it, why waste all my work? There are just no jobs out there"

"The economy is bad at the moment" agreed Garnet "The government have been simply awful in sorting it out. And the things they want to do to Oliver's school are unacceptable. They're cutting the budget, and telling them to raise standards? It all seems rather hypocritical to me"

"I heard they're trying to turn it into an academy"

"Oh, yes" Garnet wrinkled her nose "Simply awful. They say it's failing because the average SATS are below average, but if you look at the individual scores of each pupil, they improve so much compared to what they were when they started the school. And rarely any of them speak English. They ought to give my boy a medal..."

Annika's phone buzzed. She had received an email. Without meaning to seem rude to Garnet, she couldn't resist slipping it out of her bag and opening it up.

_'You have received a comment on...'_

Another reply from Rick. Annika smiled. Each time she saw a new comment, her mood lightened. It felt so good to finally be able to talk to someone about her biggest passion. Ensuring that Garnet was fully engrossed in finishing her tea, she clicked the link to take her to the webpage. What had he said this time?

_'I've got good news – I've finished my first draft! I really like the way it has turned out. It's very different to what I've written before, but it's good different, if you understand me. The books and website links you sent me have been a complete help. Thanks again for everything._

_Oh, and by the way, thanks for the risotto recipe you sent me as well. I made it for my nephews, and they actually ate it! Especially as they're picky eaters. You're like a little online angel!_

_I hope you're having a good time. I remember you mentioned you were going out today? So I hope you enjoy yourself. I've got to take the books back to the library, and then I've got a film to watch for the afternoon._

_Thanks again! Talk soon'_

An online angel? Annika smiled at her lap. Finally, she felt useful.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Garnet.

"Nothing, just, something my sister sent me. It's a...picture of a cat stuck in a letterbox"

"These phones" Garnet shook her head "I don't understand them at all"

"Sometimes I have trouble with them too. I mean, one minute you've bought a second generation iPhone, and then they're bringing out the fourth generation. I can hardly keep up"

"I thought they'd only just invented them" Garnet frowned "Oh, I'm old"

"You're not that old" replied Annika, as it was the only polite thing too say.

Garnet made a 'harumph!' sort of noise, as if she doubted her young daughter-in-law's words. Meanwhile, Annika was desperate to reply to Rick, but she couldn't escape Garnet's company anytime soon. Her foot jiggled up and down with impatience.

Her gaze wandered around the shopping centre. For a moment, she thought she caught a glimpse of Anne gazing wistfully into one of the stores. Annika frowned, and leant closer to get a better look. But when she had, she'd disappeared.


	4. Emails

WinglessAngel17 - Yeah, I don't plan on her being a major character with much development so she's like that. Glad you like Rick and Annika's interactions! And don't worry, I'm a pretty regular updater and I usually always finish my stories (9/12 have been finished, so that's not bad!)

RichardIII1955 - I know that, I've just got over halfway of the Virgin Widow, but thanks for reminding me.

Yorkistgirl - No, Garnet is based on Margaret of Anjou, Henry VI's widow and father of Edouard. Thanks again, anyway!

Saying that, I just want to add that the modern day characters are not 'modern day versions' of the historical characters, but rather characters with similar names and characteristics. Some characters will have completely different names (like Nathan and Daniel) to their counterparts, and some characters will be merged into one. Other characters will be split into two (such as George of Clarence) There will be similarities in events that take place, such as Rick 'accidently' losing Daniel and Nathan whilst on a trip to the Tower of London.

After a miserable shopping trip, Annika has returned home, to begin a long line of emails to Rick. Will chemistry start to fizzle? And also, it's mentioned that Annika's father is a headteacher. I got the idea from RichardIII1955's story, Back to School. It is so funny, so check that out!

* * *

Annika rushed through the rain and into the safety of the entrance hall. Shaking her umbrella, she started the climb up to her apartment. The rain beat against the window pains, but inside it was quiet and warm, and she could take off her shoes and relax.

It was empty, and Annika sat down delightedly with a hot drink. Now, finally. Garnet was gone. She could reply to Rick.

_'That's so great you finished it! I'm really pleased for you. When it's published, you must send me a link or a scanned copy of the newspaper so I can see it. I'd love to see what you've written._

_No problem about the risotto! I was happy to help. I'm alone most of the time, and it's quick and easy. I know it's kind of off-topic (This is a Richard III forum, not a cookery one!) but I'm sure the risotto was fit for a king! (I'm sorry, I couldn't resist making that pun)_

_I had a ok time today. I was shopping for my wedding dress with my future mother-in-law. I couldn't find quite the right one. But there's still plenty of time before the wedding. We had tea and biscuits afterwards. I'm feeling pretty tired after putting up with her all that time. Enjoy your film and quiet afternoon!_

_Let me know about the article. Annika'_

Annika sent the reply, and reclined back in her study. This was where she belonged. On the net, surfing through her interests, talking to people who cared. Oliver was still out. There was no point in doing anything else.

Rick had returned from the library, his long black hair damp from the shower of rain. He glanced over at his computer. There was an alert from his Hotmail account. Someone had replied to his comment on the forum. It was Annika, he knew it. Quickly, he threw his jacket on the rack, and sat at the computer.

_'I will. My deadline (shortly before the publication) is coming up pretty soon. I can only send you the article once it's written, otherwise I believe it's plagiarism. Hold on in there – you'll get your fix of Richardianism soon enough!_

_Oh, I don't mind you going off topic. It was helpful. I'm an awful cook. I put my brother in hospital with food poisoning once. Needless to say, he wasn't very impressed with me. My mum (I still lived at home at the time) just looked at me and was like "Only you, Rick, only you could cook something so terrible that a person ends up half-dead" Which, in my opinion, was pretty harsh. It wasn't that bad! It was only mild to moderate food poisoning, not severe! And I loved your pun!_

_So you're engaged? Well, all the best to you and good luck! I'm sure he's a very lucky bloke, and good luck with finding that perfect dress. I remember the hectic rush of my sister-in-law to get her perfect dress. She drives me nuts too so I understand where you're coming from about your mother-in-law. Organizing my brother's stag-do was so much simpler!_

_Chat soon, Rick'_

Annika smiled at the paragraph about the food poisoning.

_'Oh my God, remind me never to come over for tea with you! I can remember a barbecue held my one of my dad's work colleagues that my whole family attended (me, my mum, dad, and my sister) The next day, every single one of us was sick. It was absolutely awful!_

_Yes, I've been engaged for a year. Thanks for the luck! I think I'm going to need it. Today was the first day of dress-trying. I hope it's not going to be too hard. Everything I liked, my mother-in-law to be contradicted. It's going to be so fun having her as an in-law, I can tell. She was banging on about her son the whole time. And I mean, the whole time. Then she said that he'd said to her that I'm obsessed with a dead king. What an interfering old busy-body!_

_Anyway, I'll stop boring you with the details. I'm sure you've got your own lucky lady to take care of...;)'_

Rick burst out laughing at the paragraph about her mother-in-law to be. Honestly, that was exactly how he felt about his brother's wife, Bethany, sometimes! With a smile, he hastily tapped a reply.

_'Don't worry, you're probably halfway across the world, so you don't need to worry about ever coming to tea. And if you did, I'd just order a takeout and pretend I cooked it. My neighbour actually did that. He's a vegetarian, his girlfriend wanted meat, he wanted to impress her, but he didn't want to touch the meat, so he ordered. It was hilarious! Especially as the delivery guy tried to deliver it to me. I was all for the free food (since I can't cook), until he came running up the stairs shrieking 'It's mine! It's mine! I mean, my girlfriend's!'_

_Ha, that is my sister-in-law all over. She is so stressy and preoccupied with herself. Her and my brother have three kids. And I always get saddled with looking after the younger two. They are from HELL. I swear the oldest one is a Satanist. They tried to go fishing down my toilet, they kicked a hole in my new telly and if we're out in town, they play 'Spot the chav' I mean, really? So, I get where you're coming from._

_You shouldn't pay any attention to your fiancé and your mother-in-law to-be about Richard III. You love history. It's important to you. So they should respect that. You've helped me out of a tight spot, so I appreciate that._

_Unfortunately, I don't have a lucky lady right now. I'm on my own. I haven't had a relationship for a while. You probably don't want to know the details, so I'll stop boring you now. You keep up doing what you love – it makes you happy and it's not like you're on drugs or anything._

_Rick :)'_

Annika smiled. They'd been talking for half an hour. She'd been continually refreshing the page waiting for a reply. Without another thought, she typed out again.

_'Oh, that's a relief, unless of course you're going to post me rotten food. That's actually pretty funny! Does the chap still have a girlfriend?_

_Haha, they can't be that bad! They sound cute! 'Spot the chav' – that's a new one! I should try playing that around the school that my fiancé teaches at. It's in quite a rough deprived area and it's full of them. One of the parents actually punched him in the face! I'd never been more shocked in my life. _

_Thanks. It's really nice of you to say so. I miss working. How did you get your job? I'm starting to think maybe that's the road I ought to look at, although I've never written anything before._

_I don't mind hearing the details if you want someone to talk to. I moved to the place I live in, away from the place I'd spent twenty one years of my life in, so I don't know many people. I'm only about an hour or two away, but you can't ever ring someone up and just say 'Fancy popping around for a coffee?' or anything like that. The only other people I know I used to work with, and it just feels so awkward talking to them._

_Talk soon, Annika'_

Rick received the reply within minutes, after refreshing the page a couple of times. Quickly, he began to type back.

_'Yes, they're still together! I have some pretty weird neighbours. There's two above me, one below, so I'm stuck in the middle. But they are all really nice and we all get on._

_It's all an act, I'm telling you. They look cute. They act cute. But secretly, they're plotting to kill you. I suppose that's most kids, really, though. I have to pick up them up from school sometimes, and there are some parents like that. Poor guy. I'd hate to be a teacher. I can't decide if teaching in a primary school or a secondary school is worse._

_To be honest, I don't even know how I got my job. I just sort of, 'fell into' it. I was on benefits for a while, because I'd been having trouble with my back. I know it sounds cliché to say I've got a bad back, but I actually do have a condition. The NHS misdiagnosed it when I was a teenager, so I missed the treatment period. I find it hard to get out of bed and out the house some days, but the government cut my benefits. Because of the time out, I had a massive gap in my CV, and couldn't find anything that would suit me or an employer who'd be willing to accommodate my needs. I had to do something, so a friend of a friend asked their boss if I could write some articles for their magazine or something. So, I did that, got paid for it, and then some other magazine asked me to write for them. I did that, and it just sort of took off. I also write for companies, such as their safety protocols, and I also write for the local newspaper. It's not what I planned to do._

_Ah, you're sweet. I'm here if you want someone to talk to. I know it seems strange, but sometimes you can just talk more to strangers, right? My family are sick of me moaning about it, but there's nothing I can do._

_Sorry if I'm boring you! It's just such a long story. I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing. Rick'_

Annika sighed. Of course he wasn't boring her!

_'I barely speak to my neighbours. I live in an apartment, and so it's all very isolated. I'm pretty much on my own._

_Well, I have to agree with you on that one. Kids can be devils. Just earlier, my mother-in-law was banging on about me having a baby. Yuck! My sister's having one, and all I hear is the messy details just because I'm another woman. It's so gross! I'd hate to teach as well. My dad's a head teacher and during his forties he had high blood pressure and a stomach ulcer. My fiancé said I should retrain as a high school history teacher if I was that bored, since I know so much about history, but it's far too stressful. People don't realise the amount of stress and work teachers have to deal with. I couldn't cope with it. Oliver is sometimes working until eleven. The kids used to call my dad all these names, and he could never show his emotions, he had to keep control. I couldn't do that. I'd cry! I'm far too sensitive._

_Oh, I'm sorry you've got a bad condition. It must, quite literally, suck. I really hope things get better for you. Is there nothing they can do anymore? That's so unfair that employers wouldn't understand. People are such assholes, right? I tried to get a few jobs, like bar work and waitressing, just to tide me over since I can't get the ones I want, and apparently I'm 'over-qualified' Well, for all of them, it's their loss!_

_I have to agree again. Sometimes it is easier, especially if it's online, since you can easily cut them off if you need too (ie, if they're perves, but I know you're not a perv!)_

_I wasn't actually doing anything. Don't worry about wasting my time. If you want to talk, then I'm here._

_Annika'_

Rick snorted, as he remembered something his brother George had done when they were at school. He was about to send a reply, when another one popped up.

Annika refreshed the page several times, before recieving another message.

_'Hey lovebirds, this is a forum about RICHARD III, not a dating site! Go flirt somewhere else!'_


	5. The Breakdown

Yorkistgirl - Yeah, that's why I made all the modern characters have different names! It was bad enough reading Wuthering Heights!

WinglessAngel17 - I think I have only written one more encounter with Garnet. Great to hear you're addicted!

RichardIII1955 - Thank you! Here is more!

So, they've been told off by the other Richardians for flirting! Will they continue to talk, and what about Oliver?

* * *

_They hadn't consummated their marriage. Anne's heart had been racing a thousand times faster than usual. She had prepared herself for this. She had told herself what she must do. Over the past few months whilst on the run, she had taught herself how to escape into her mind when something she didn't like was happening. But then it was stopped. And she left her marriage bed still a virgin._

_After making peace with the unusual twist of events, for she was a lady and must keep her composure, she attempted to make the best of her situation. She spoke politely to her new husband and her new family, but with little success. It was clear what they thought of her. Anne hated it._

_"Did you have a pleasant day, my lord?" she enquired to her husband._

_"Pleasant enough"_

_"Perhaps you would like to relax and enjoy a game of chess with me"_

_"I'd rather enjoy you in another way, but unfortunately, it's not too be" he leered._

_Disgusted, Anne stood up and paced over to the window. Where was Richard, and what was he doing now?_

* * *

After hearing his fiancé laugh out loud for the hundredth time this evening, of this week, Oliver was sure to go mad.

"What are you doing?" he snapped.

She looked up at him, her doe-like eyes making him feel as though he had just kicked a puppy.

"I'm talking to someone"

"You're typing. What are you doing?"

"I'm chatting online, ok? Welcome to the twenty first century. David Cameron is the Prime Minister. The London Olympics are in a matter of weeks. The era of digital and online technology has begun. People talk online"

"Well, it's setting my teeth on edge" Oliver snapped again "I've got all this marking to do. And then I've got to write my lesson plan"

"Fine. I'll take it to my study"

"You're the one who bangs on about spending time together every evening"

"Well, in the time you've been away, it looks like I've found a substitute I like more" Annika added, in a bitchy tone of voice. Oliver scowled, and Annika triumphantly flounced out of the room, setting her laptop back down on her desk.

_'I definitely think you should apply to do a Ph.D or a Masters degree. When are you next going to get the chance? You clearly know your stuff and enjoy learning. You have financial support for whilst you do it. And it will get you back in the environment you want to be in and increase your confidence. You're a great person, you're clever, you're witty, and you WILL succeed! You just need to believe in yourself. This is just a blip in your life. Be confident!'_

Annika smiled to herself at Rick's reply, and then typed out hers,

_'Oh, Rick. You're so sweet! No one has ever been so kind before. I think I'm going to do it. I'll be able to start applying around September time. I live in Cardiff and Cardiff University probably does the course I want, and if not, I can commute to Swansea or another nearby university. I wouldn't mind moving back to Warwick to do it. I grew up there and got my first degree there, and I'm very fond of the area. I'd love to go to one of the universities that is in one of the towns that Richard or Anne visited. Being somewhere where something I know about happened always seemed to inspire me'_

Rick grinned. He was glad things were looking up for her. Sometimes, it was just a matter of encouragement from someone. And this fiancé of hers seemed like he wasn't likely to give it anytime. What a loser. He didn't realise what he had at all, did he?

_'See? I TOLD you! Get going on it, girl!_

_So, you're in Cardiff? That's about an hour's drive from Gloucester, which is where I live. And so's Warwick, but in the opposite direction. I came to Gloucester University to get my degree, and I ended up living here, as did my brothers. We all used to live up in York, about half an hour from the city, on the moors. It was beautiful in a lonely sort of way._

_Just a quick question. I know it sounds dumb, but how did you hear of Richard III? And what makes you like him so much? I know I'm nearly finished with the article and I know we've been kicked off the forum for 'flirting' but I'm interested'_

Annika read through the message. _'Beautiful in a lonely sort of way' _That sounded like the sort of thing she'd say. She and Rick seemed to be able to find more and more in common. And it wasn't just interests. Sometimes, just the way a sentence could be phrased, there was similarity. Hastily, she typed back a response.

_'Ok, ok, I'll do it! I've also seen some study abroad programmes that I'm interested in, and some volunteer work. Volunteering might not mean I get paid, but it will mean I have some extra experience and I'm doing something worthwhile. But that's if I don't get on any of the courses. That can be my back-up._

_Oh my gosh, I thought you were in like America or Australia or something! I guess it's a small world after all._

_As for Richard III, well, I've always liked the medieval period best. I mean, stuff like WWII seems so recent, almost like it happened yesterday, really. And I've always been interested in history's 'forgotten women' Just because they didn't have a say doesn't mean their stories shouldn't be told. But I was just intrigued by Anne Neville, and then by her and Richard's relationship. Some say he poisoned her, and others say he wept at her funeral. But I think he loved her. After reading up on the little information available about her, I started research on Richard III. I think the Tudors gave him a really unfair portrayal. They even doctored his portraits to make him look evil. I love Elizabeth I, and I think she was a truly fascinating queen, but I think the phrase 'History is written by the victors' is unfortunately true._

_Basically, I just have a 'feeling' that he's innocent of all that they accused him of. I know he was a king in the medieval times, and that they weren't all saints, but I just don't think he did it. Any of it. I just don't'_

Good. She was starting to take confidence in herself and make some steps into getting back into work. Rick knew how that felt. He read and reread her paragraph about why she liked Richard III so much. One phrase struck him _'Just because they didn't have a say doesn't mean their stories shouldn't be told' _It interested him greatly. He wished that he could meet Annika, and they could just...talk about these things. He wanted to hold a deep discussion with her. But for now, that seemed improbable. So he typed back a reply.

_'YES! You must. If you don't, I'll be very disappointed in you :(_

_Nope, not in Australia or America! Would be nice to take a holiday to one of those places though. I'd love to go out and see the world a bit more._

_Well, that's fair enough. You have a right to believe what you want to believe. And you have a right to be interested in whatever the hell you want. Honestly, I don't see the problem. It's not like you're on drugs or anything. And anyway, I'd prefer talking to women like you, who actually know interesting things, than shallow bitches who only care about shoes and celebrities, if you know what I mean'_

Annika's heart skipped a beat. That was exactly the sort of thing she wanted to hear someone say to her. Oliver would never say anything like that to her. In fact, not even her parents, who had encouraged her, helped her, taught her, had ever said anything like that. She wished she could talk to Rick, face to face. Really, just sit down, and talk. There was a limit on how much you could say on the Internet. There wasn't enough time to type. And you couldn't always enjoy the intimacy of a conversation.

_'Thanks. You're so sweet. I haven't heard this sort of encouragement since I was kid. It's really kind of you to take the time out of your day to say this to me._

_To be honest, I'm actually happy in England! We have so much culture of our own, we have our own history, and I'm happy to see what it has on offer. I'd actually like to leave Cardiff for a bit to go around England to see some of the historical sites, if you know what I mean. I'd love to see Stonehenge. And I'd love to go this little city in Kent, Canterbury. Have you heard of it? There's meant to be this beautiful cathedral._

_Thanks again. You know, I think next time someone laughs at me about my interests, I will say that. It's not like I'm on drugs or anything. It's a healthy interest that can be used positively. I mean, I think everybody has their little 'thing' that they're obsessed with and just simply love and can't get enough of. Do you know what I mean?'_

Annika had just hit send, when Oliver poked his head around the door.

"I'm going to bed" he said firmly.

"Ok, goodnight" replied Annika, turning around to face him.

"It's late" he added, gesturing at the clock.

"It's ok, I don't need to get up early tomorrow morning"

"I do"

"Well, go to bed then"

"You can't stay on here all night. It's bad for your eyes. Come to bed"

"Just a minute. I'm waiting for a reply"

"Well, look, you can reply in the morning. You've got all day" Oliver tried to smile kindly, but worry niggled him. Annika had been acting strangely for a few weeks now. She was always huddled over her phone, or her laptop, and often smiled at random things. It was like she was in her own world and he couldn't break through to her.

Finally Annika shrugged "Ok. I'll get ready for bed. Then I'll just check my phone one last time"

They both lay in bed, side by side, but to Oliver it felt like there were miles. Annika was sitting up, checking her phone frantically every ten minutes. At one point she sat upright and typed out a reply. A long reply. Oliver blinked, his eyes straining with tiredness. He'd been marking his class's work all night. And he still hadn't finished his lesson plan. He had to start writing his reports soon. He was dreading it, but at least the summer holidays were coming. Then he'd be running the summer school for the children who couldn't go on holiday. He was looking forward to the more fun aspect of looking after the kids.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Oliver, rubbing his eyes.

"That person who needed help about Richard III. We've got loads in common"

"Why don't you call it a night? I'm so tired I can barely keep my eyes open"

"Just one second...there!" Annika triumphantly stashed her phone on the charge. Oliver sighed with relief as the room plunged into darkness. He yawned loudly.

"You seem tired" remarked Annika.

"I'm exhausted" Oliver replied gratefully. He reached over to clutch her small hand "Work is getting stressful. I have to start writing end of term reports soon. I've got thirty of those to do. And I also need to start our new topic. We're doing the Tudors. I'm so annoyed. I lobbied for us to do the Victorians. I've done that for the past three years and know it really well, not to mention some really good teaching plans left over from last year, but nope, the history co-ordinater wants us to do the bloody Tudors. What do I know about the Tudors? And why have we got to do a historical topic this term when we've got the Olympics coming up? The kids would love that. Much more relevant"

"Sport is boring" disagreed Annika "Who wants to watch people running around on a screen all day? I'd much rather do the Tudors. Just think, you could make it really interesting. You could get the kids to have a debate, like, um, oh, I know, 'Did Henry VII deserve to be king?' or you could get them all to dress up and act it out. That would be brilliant!"

Oliver couldn't see Annika in the dark, but he knew her brown eyes were shining.

"Yes, but it's popular" he explained "Everyone is talking about it. It's so relevant. And it would be a great way to get them on board and focused on it. I mean, sometimes 'Imagine you're a Tudor and write about your day' just doesn't always cut it. None of the kids are interested"

"Well, make it interesting then! My dad used to tell me and my sisters stories about the medieval times and the Egyptians and we loved it. We begged for them every time before we went to bed. It was fascinating!"

"Yes, but you're not just any other person. Normal kids would get bored. You're...different"

"How is that bad?" Hurt crept into Annika's voice.

"It's not bad"

"You said it was bad!"

"I did not! I said you're not like a normal person! A normal person doesn't live in the past! Stop being so over-sensitive!" Oliver let go of her hand and rolled over in the bed, taking the duvet with him.

"Fine. I see how it is. I'll sleep on the armchair in my study"

Annika grabbed her dressing gown and spare blanket that they kept at the end of the bed for when it was cold, and stormed into her study. She made up a bed on her armchair, and gazed out of the window. Rick wouldn't treat her like this. Where was he, and what was he doing now?


	6. Meeting?

WinglessAngel17 - That's fine, I hope you have a wonderful time!

Yorkistgirl - Thank you! And she's going to leave him in approximately...two chapters?

RichardIII1955 - Teehee! A plague on his house!

So, it looks as though Oliver and Annika's relationship is breaking down. Today, we meet George, Rick's older brother, after he loses his keys. And will Annika and Rick meet one another in real life?

* * *

_'Today I made an important decision' _Annika typed _'I've ordered online some prospectuses from some universities with postgraduate courses that I'm interested in. I'm not sure whether I'm after another degree or a Ph.D, but hopefully I'll be able to make my mind up once I've looked. I've drafted a personal statement, and I've also booked some open days at the universities that I really like the look of._

_By the way, I checked out your blog. It's hilarious! The review of Nicki Minaj's album had me in stitches. Are you sure you never wanted to become a writer? Because you're a natural!'_

She waited a few moments, her heart thudding, for Rick's reply. Lately, he was the only person she had been confiding in. Her parents thought she was happy in her relationship with Oliver, and she didn't want to break their bubble. Her sister was too busy with her pregnancy, and Annika didn't want to worry her.

He replied.

_'That is EXCELLENT. See, I told you, didn't I? Now do you believe me? Whatever you chose, you'll be great. What universities did you look at? Just wondering. One of my friends who went to Gloucestershire did a really good history course._

_Well, thank you! I hate that awful trollop, so it was so much fun to trash her album. And I'm sure I never intended to be a writer. It just happened, to be honest. I just write what I think and people seem to like it'_

_'Funnily enough, I looked at Gloucestershire as well. I ordered a prospectus from there. I've also looked at York, Leeds, Leicester, Cardiff, and Warwick, since I know it well enough and got my first degree there. I was popular with my lecturers and I think they'd be happy to see me again._

_In that case, you're a very lucky talented man ;)'_

_'That's a good choice. Leeds, York and Leicester are quite far away, though, aren't they? Which open days are you going to? And thanks'_

Annika's fingers shook.

_'There's an open day at Gloucestershire in only a few weeks. The campus I'm hoping to study at is the main one in Gloucester. That's where you went, isn't it?'_

_'Yeah, I still live quite near there. I moved out of my student digs to my current place when my flatmates all moved away, but I'm between the campus and the cathedral'_

_'Do you think you'd be free around then?' _Annika's fingers began to shake again _'I was just wondering if perhaps you'd like to meet up for a coffee. You could tell me about what the university is like, since you went there'_

She waited.

_'That's a great idea! I'd love to help you out! Since you helped me with the article and everything. What date is it? I'll try and keep it free'_

Annika's heart shuddered, and a big grin played across her face. She was going to meet Rick, in the flesh and blood! No longer would he just be a name on a screen, made of a glare of lights, but a real, living person!

"Well, what did I tell you?"

Annika swivelled around. Anne was sitting in her armchair. Still dressed in her long blue medieval robe, she looked somewhat of place.

"Tell me what?" asked Annika.

"That you had a choice" Anne smiled "You can do it, Annika"

"Thanks" Annika smiled back. She glanced at the computer, and then back at Anne "Do you think I made the right choice to meet Rick?"

"Do you want to meet Rick?"

"Yes" said Annika firmly "I do. I think we'd have...well, we already do have, so much in common. There are things I can talk about to him that I can't talk about with Oliver. We like the same books, you know, gothic literature, and a bit of fantasy. He's fine when I start being daft and poetic, as Oliver says"

"Well, good for you" replied Anne "I used to read books with Richard too. He was very fond of them, you know. He had a lot of them translated into English and copies made so that they were available for people to understand. Sometimes, he'd read to me. I could read myself, but there was just something very romantic about curling up in his arms and listening to his voice. He was a busy man, but he always made time for me and our son"

"You were lucky. I wish Oliver loved me like that"

Anne opened her mouth to reply, but the door barged open. Oliver stood, wearing a towel.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked, looking around the room. Annika glanced over at the armchair, but Anne was gone.

"No one" she replied "Myself"

"Oh" shrugged Oliver "I heard my name mentioned. I thought you were on the phone gossiping about me to one of your pals"

"Why would I do that? Am I really that shallow?"

"No" Oliver slumped down tiredly in the armchair. He yawned and rubbed his eyes "What are you doing?"

"Looking at university courses"

"So you're going to do it"

"Yes"

"You do know how much university costs these days, don't you?"

"Yes"

"And we have got to pay for the wedding"

"Yeah, I know that, and I've got some savings, but the thing is, Oliver, I'm really unhappy. I can't go on like this. I need to do something. If I can't get a job, then I'd like to do another degree. I always wanted to do one, but I thought that I'd have to wait until my forties or so. Now's the perfect time"

"But you need to think practically" frowned Oliver "Having something to do is all very well, but how will you fund it? The last time I looked, you were running low on your own money. You'd have to use mine. And I already pay the bills, pay the rent, pay for the car, which you can't drive, pay for the food. It's not fair on me"

"But think of this in the long-term. Say I get this degree, and it puts me in a position where I can get an even higher paid job. And I'll pass my driving test then, you know I will. I just get all panicky behind the wheel"

"There's nothing to be scared about driving. I've told you. Look, you need to think this over again. And which universities were you looking at?"

"Cardiff" replied Annika "I wouldn't even need to commute"

"Then why does it say Gloucestershire on the computer screen?"

"That's my back-up. It's only an hour away by train"

"An hour? Annika, that's just..." Oliver shook his head, and got up. Annika scowled, and then pulled on her coat and grabbed her bag. She stormed out, and hurried down the stairs. Why was it, that everything she tried to do to improve her situation and make herself happy, Oliver had to shoot her down in flames? Surely if he cared about her, then he'd offer to help her, and support her, instead of criticising her?

One of Annika's favourite retreats was Cardiff Castle. The castle had been owned by the Earl of Warwick, Anne Neville's father, and had even passed into Richard III's hands at once point. There was a stained glass window of them. Sometimes, Annika would pay eleven pounds just for a ticket to sit and gaze at it. Today, she did just that, following around a group of tourists.

Richard looked melancholy, and Anne looked serene.

"I wish they'd made Richard smile a bit more" Anne rested her hand on Annika's shoulder. Annika turned. Anne continued "He had such a lovely smile, when he did"

"You're back" said Annika.

"You're upset. Of course I'm back"

"I had another disagreement with Oliver" snivelled Annika "It's like, every time I try to make things better, he knocks me down. He moans at me for moaning about being lonely and bored, but when I try to change that, he criticises everything I try to do"

"He can't hurt you, Annika. You don't have to listen to him"

"He's my fiancé. I have to let him give his opinion"

"But you don't have to let him hurt you. Edouard used to say things to me. But I never let him hurt me. I'd learnt to just...go away inside my mind. A woman might look soft and delicate on the outside, but inside, she can be steel. You can be steel, too, Annika"

When Annika returned home, Oliver was wearing his pyjamas. He wandered out of her study, looking sheepish.

"I was just looking to see if you left your phone behind. I'd rung it but you didn't meet up"

"Did you?" Annika raised an eyebrow. _'You are steel, Annika, he cannot hurt you, no matter what he says...'_

"Yeah, I was worried" Oliver scratched his head "I'm sorry about earlier. You go to the open days and have a look around. We'll work something out"

* * *

The open day arrived. Annika opened her eyes excitedly. Her handbag was packed with the prepaid train tickets. Her clothes hung up on the wardrobe. Oliver watched her get ready, his eyes narrowed. As she was about to go out the door, he called her name.

"Yes, Oliver?"

"My mum just rang"

"Really? I didn't hear her"

"She's fallen over"

"Fallen over?"

"Yeah. She wants me to come over and see if she'd ok. But I can't, because...I'm repainting my classroom today"

"But I've got the open day. I've booked it. I've bought the train tickets. I can't back out now"

"Well, I need to repaint today. The caretaker won't do it. He says it isn't his duty. And my mum needs someone to go and help her. She's old!"

"She's in her fifties! My parents are in their fifties and they're fine. She's_ your_ mum!"

Oliver glared furiously at her.

"Fine" snapped Annika "I'll tell her what you said, and we'll see if you're such a mummy's boy after that"

She stormed along the way to Garnet's house, which was half an hour away and in the opposite direction of the train station. She hammered on the door.

"There's no need to bang like that, Annika" frowned Garnet.

"Oliver said you had a fall. Is this true?" demanded Annika.

"A fall? Good heavens, no!"

"So he lied to me" said Annika.

"My boy would never lie" scolded Garnet "Although now you're here, you could help me out with a few household tasks. My knees are not what they were..."

* * *

Sadly, Rick shuffled from the kitchen to the living room with his latest ready meal. He sat down in front of the television, mentally going through his list of movies he possessed since there was nothing good on. He was disappointed with the turn of events to say the least. He had been sitting in the agreed cafe, when he checked the chat room website on his phone to see her message.

The doorbell rang. Rick put down the ready meal and opened the door.

"I lost my keys" moaned his older brother George.

"Come on in then" Rick held open the door.

George slumped down on the sofa and started to eat Rick's dinner.

"That's mine!"

"We're brothers, we can share!"

"If you wanted one, you should have asked" scolded Rick. George just grinned, and continued chomping. Rick shoved another one of his ready meals in the oven, and then slumped down next to his brother.

"Good day?" asked George.

"Not really"

"Did you have to look after Nathan and Daniel?"

"No, I got stood up"

"Aw, shucks, sorry bruv"

"Could you please use proper English?"

"May we proceed to watch a filmographic picture upon the television?"

A few hours later, Rick tossed a bundle of blankets onto the sofa at George.

"Can't I sleep in your bed?" he whined.

"No!"

"It's comfier!"

"Shouldn't have lost your keys!"

"I'm telling mum!"

"She's not here!" Rick rolled his eyes, as the doorbell rang for the second time. He marched over and opened the door.

"I had a row with Bethany" explained Ed, holding a knapsack with some things "Can I sleep round here tonight?"

"Come on in then" sighed Rick.

"Hey, Georgie" greeted Ed.

"Hi, Eddie!"

"Who's sleeping where?" asked Rick.

"Can I share with you?" asked Ed.

"I'm sharing with him!" argued George.

"You're already on the sofa"

"I can move!"

Rick rolled his eyes. An hour later, they were all crammed into his bed. George sprawled out on the right side, snoring. Ed took over most of the middle, and Rick clung to the end of the left side for dear life. He sighed, deeply, thinking of Annika.

"Rick?"

"Yes, Ed?"

"Are you awake?"

"No, I'm sleep-talking" said Rick sarcastically "Is George still sucking his thumb?"

"No, he's just snoring. Anyway, what was up with you this evening?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just seem down. Is your back hurting? You should really start to consider surgery whilst you're still young and able to recover"

"No, my back is fine" dismissed Rick "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Has Bethany ever let you down?"

"Well, yeah. She's not perfect, you know. No one is"

"Has she stood you up?"

"Once or twice. But she always had a good reason too. And we always made up afterwards. Why do you ask?"

"I got stood up today" Rick clenched the duvet, which was difficult considering George was currently wrapping it around himself, leaving Ed and Rick with little more than a centimetre each.

"Oh. I heard you were seeing someone from the boys. I thought they were just being silly. I hadn't realised"

"I should've expected it really. We met online. She's engaged"

"Well, then, why are you bothering if she's engaged?"

"She's unhappy. And I just got on really well with her. She liked Monty Python and Blackadder and that kind of thing too, and I just thought it would be nice if we could talk. In real life"

Rick sighed again, sadly. Disappointment sat heavily on his heart. It just...well, it just could have been so perfect. And it was just such a wasted opportunity. Cardiff was an hour away and Rick hardly ever went there. When else would either of them be around the other's home? Beside him, Ed was silent, contemplating. Then he smiled "It's funny"

"Why's it funny?"

"It's just so weird, you being an adult. To me, you'll always be my kid brother. You're the runt. Seeing you being grown up, it's weird"

"There's an age gap of twelve years" Rick shrugged "Nine between you and George"

"I know. I always think of you as being the same age as the boys. I can't believe Nathan is the same age as you when dad died. I hate the thought of him growing up without me. You'd look after them if that happened, wouldn't you?"

Rick scowled into the darkness "Sure, Ed, sure"

"You're a good brother, Rick. You might have been unexpected surprise, but I'm glad you're around" Ed sighed "It's times like these when I miss Matt the most, you know? When us three are together. It's like there's a big gap"

"Yeah"

"I mean, there was an age gap of six years between him and George, but it was like, you had George, and I had him, and then all of a sudden I was man of the house. And I know George resents me for...taking over"

"You were just trying to take care of us"

"I know, I know. It'll be all right, Rick. Some online friendships are just meant to stay that way"


	7. Gifts

Yorkistgirl - Ah. I have a big fight between Oliver and Annika in the next chapter. It has to happen, otherwise the rest of the story won't make sense. If you like, I can post a warning of when the fighting will begin, and when it ends, so that you can just skip over it.

RichardIII1955 - One more chapter, and then she'll leave him!

Isn't Oliver a meanie? The only way is down now for his and Annika's relationship. But can she patch things up with Rick? And as for the scarf at the end...my mum has one almost the way I imagine it.

* * *

It was summer. The heat crept through the windows and doors of Annika and Oliver's apartment, baking the couple. Well, they baked Annika. Instead of going on holiday somewhere nice as they had planned, Oliver was running summer school for the children of his school who couldn't go on holiday, to give them something fun to do. And so, for the six long weeks of the holiday, Annika remained alone.

But not that Annika cared. After Oliver's cruel prank, her respect for him had soured. She couldn't even remember the last time they had sex! In fact, to avoid spending any time with him, she had spent several weekends with her parents in Warwick, and chatted online to Rick even more so than ever, winning back his trust and his faith in her.

"That's brilliant" beamed Oliver, watching the television screen. A repeat of the London 2012 Olympics was playing, that Oliver had insisted on watching this morning.

"Really?" Annika raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Look! It's our country. Those people represented us. The whole country is behind them. Can't you see it's brilliant?"

"Not really"

"They're going to inspire a generation. It's what makes us proud to British" said Oliver. He grabbed his back pack "Right. I'm off now. We're having an egg and spoon race today"

"Oh, how fantastic" replied Annika sarcastically. He left her with a cold peck on the cheek. The moment he left, she switched the channel over. With nothing remotely interesting on, and only a few chores to occupy her during the morning, in the afternoon of the 22nd of August, the day of the Battle of Bosworth, Annika logged onto the chat room.

_'I have had the day from hell'_

Rick typed the words slowly and sadly, his shoulders slumped.

_'How so?'_

_'Two words. My nephews'_

_'What did they do?'_

_'Well, the day started off ok. I got up, had a bath, went out for breakfast, accepted a new assignment for an article. But then, at lunchtime, my brother turned up with my bratty nephews. He had to go and sign some papers at the offices, and his wife was away, his daughter was out, and my other brother was also out. So, that meant I had to look after them. I was reading through some emails, and then they both jumped on me, and started saying you were my girlfriend. Then they grabbed my iPod and said they'd flush it down the toilet unless I confessed that you were my girlfriend. I said you weren't and that you were engaged. They flushed it down the loo. So I told them off, and chased them into living room. They climbed on the armchair and jumped on my back. Then the youngest one sat on me, and the oldest one grabbed my laptop and started fraping me and sending stupid messages to people! Of course, I couldn't get up because of my back. At half past two, my brother turned up, took them home, and didn't even help me up. It hurt like hell. I had to take loads of painkillers, and only now the pain has stopped. And you know what else? He didn't even wish me a happy birthday'_

_'Oh, Rick, I'm so sorry you had a shit day! And I'm sorry about your iPod. They sound like devils! Don't worry, I know how you feel. You can vent at me as much as you like. That's so mean of them to forget your birthday. You'd think that in this day and age, that they'd be able to remember, what with Facebook reminders and calendars on their phones and things'_

_'Exactly! So, I've decided I'm not going to get any of the kids' presents at Christmas or their birthdays. Little shits!'_

_'Ha! That will teach them. Maybe then they'll actually be grateful for all the things you do for them. You do so much and they don't even give you so much as a thank you'_

_'Exactly! It's not fair! I have the boys at least three or four days a week. I don't get paid or anything. I can't cope with them. I'm twenty four. I'm not ready to look after kids. And I'd saved up heaps for that iPod. I'd just set it all up the way I wanted it, and now it's ruined. I just don't know what to do anymore'_

With one tab open displaying the chat room, Annika opened up a new one, and typed into the Apple site. She browsed through the iPods available, looking at them all.

_'What type of iPod was it? I've got a fourth generation Nano. I've had it for two years now and it's quite good'_

_'Oh, it was one of those new Nano touches. It stored loads of memory and it fit all the songs I liked. I could use it for going down the gym, when I went walking, and I had some really nice decent speakers so that it played out loud when I wanted to listen to it'_

_'I see. It sounded nice. I thought about getting one of those but I thought it would be a waste of money. I've been trying to save my redundancy pay for rainy days. It's hard when you're walking around all these nice little shops in Cardiff, which are really near where I live. Which part of Gloucester did you say you lived in again? I know thanks to Oliver that I missed the open day, but I'd still like to see Gloucester sometime'_

_'Yeah, it was really nice. I don't know how I can afford another, they are pretty pricy. I live in the main city of Gloucester, near the cathedral. You'd probably like it, it's your cup of tea. It was used in the Harry Potter films as well. And the shops nearby aren't bad either. There's a massive Primark that my niece and her friends practically live in'_

Annika selected the iPod matching the description in Rick's messages. The new iPod was going to be white, like the white rose of the York family. Now came the difficult part. Finding out where Rick lived so she could send it to him.

From earlier conversations she had found out that his surname was King and that he lived in Gloucester. She knew that she could get his phone number from directory services with that information. But it wasn't his phone number that she could send this iPod too.

She could find out where his brother worked, however. He owned a business. Now, that had to be public so people could find it.

_'It sounds really nice. Didn't you say your brother owned a business somewhere in the city? What kind of business is it and what's it called? Sorry, I know I seem nosy, I'm just a bit curious about Gloucester now. Oh, good old Harry Potter! I loved those books when I was younger. That would be really nice to see'_

_'Nah, you're not being nosy! I don't mind. He'll probably like having a bit of publicity. It's part of a chain, and they do advertising for companies, but he owns this branch of it, so say for example, you're looking for his address, you Google Edward King, and then the name of the business, which is Advertising Enterprises. It's a pretty boring place really, but now you know. There's nicer places in Gloucester to go. I'm considering sending him some junk mail or something just to piss him off'_

_'Haha! You should definitely do that, it would be hilarious. I'd laugh so hard if you do. You'll have to tell me what happens. Send him loads of flyers for things he doesn't like, or, since he keeps dumping his kids on you, adverts for day-care centres!'_

Annika followed the instructions, and soon found the address for his brother. She purchased the iPod, and ensured that first of all, it would be delivered to her address. It would be delivered within the week, the website assured her. Once she had it in her hands, she would resend it to Edward King at his office, and leave strict instructions to give it to his youngest brother, Richard King. That way she wouldn't have to freak Rick out by asking for his address. That would just be a bit too stalkerish.

Two weeks later, once term time had begun at Oliver's school, Rick emailed her.

_'Annika, I don't think I can thank you enough. You really shouldn't have, that iPod was too expensive. But thank you so much. I love it. Let me know your details so that I can repay you in kind'_

_'Rick, it was worth it. I wanted to send it to you. I don't want any repayment. It was also a little apology present since I feel really shitty about what happened when I let you down. You keep it and you enjoy it. And try not to let your nephews flush it down the toilet'_

Three days later, Oliver came home, carrying a package.

"What's that?" asked Annika.

"This?" said Oliver. He lifted it "It arrived at reception this morning. It was addressed to me, but when I opened it, it said I was to give it to you. I don't know whether this is some sort of prank or-"

Impulsively, Annika reached forwards and grabbed it out of his hands.

"Hey!" snapped Oliver.

"It's mine!" argued Annika, stuffing it away under her arm. The package felt soft under the brown paper wrapping. She wondered what it was. She wanted to open it in privacy, away from Oliver. She wanted to savour the feel of opening whatever was inside alone.

"It was addressed to me in the first place. Who could have sent it?"

"It was probably Bella. You know what she's like, she'll have forgotten our address even though we moved in here a year ago"

"She sent you a present easily enough for your birthday in March"

"That was ages ago. She probably forgot. And anyway, it's none of your business"

"I'm your fiancé!"

"Then act like one!" Annika snapped coldly "Stop abandoning me for snot-nosed brats who are nothing to do with you"

Speechless, Oliver glared at her disgustedly "The kids I teach don't stand a chance. If I can just inspire one, just one, then I'll die happy. If one of them doesn't go down the route of drugs and crime, then I'll be happy. I know it takes up a lot of my time, but it what I want to do. If that's such a problem, you ought to question why you accepted me when I proposed"

"I didn't think it would be like this. My dad never worked such long hours. He always tried to make time for me, my mum and my sister. He never worked until eleven 'o' clock at night. He never used my mother as just a house-keeper. What are you _really_ doing, Oliver?"

Oliver stormed out, and Annika slammed the door. Her bad mood dissolved when she picked up the package and carried it to her room. Her fingers trembled as she opened it. The most beautiful silk scarf nestled inside. Annika gasped with pleasure, running her fingers through the soft material. It was red, complimenting her golden brown hair and brown eyes perfectly, and embroided with little white roses. She held it up, and then something else tumbled out.

A brooch, in the shape of a boar. Richard's boar!

There was a note attached.

_'I saw this scarf and I thought of you. The roses made me think of the Wars of Roses, especially as they were white and the rest of the scarf was red. And I know you said you wanted to get his boar pin sometime but hadn't got round to it, so I've sent it to you as thanks for the iPod. I hope you like them'_

"I do, Rick, I love it" Annika murmured aloud, gazing at his handwriting. It was sloping, but not untidy. Seeing his handwriting for the first time felt intimate, as though they were in physical contact. She was no longer seeing a name on a screen, but a little snippet of his personality.

She picked it up, and wandered over to the mirror. She draped it over her shoulders, and tucked one end over her shoulder, trailing down her back, and the other hung down her chest. With the boar pin, she fastened it so that the scarf remained in place. She reached up, and unclasped her hair, letting it hang down loose over the scarf. Annika turned side to side, admiring herself.


	8. Escape

Strange Girl 773 - Thank you!

Yorkistgirl - Did you actually do all that? Wow! It was amazing. Also, just as a heads up, the fighting begins when Oliver says 'You useless-' and then finishes at the next break. I know you don't like fighting so if it makes easier to just skip it, then that's fine.

RichardIII1955 - It's bye-bye to Oliver now!

Awww! I think Rick and Annika might just be falling for one another. Even though they've never met. Well, today we'll see about that! Also, I know some variations of the story go that Richard found Anne in his brother's kitchens, but there are also some variations that she escaped and worked in a different kitchen. I've gone with the latter, as it fits better with the modern day narrative of Rick and Annika.

* * *

_She couldn't stay here. Anne knew that. Oh, Isabel and George were nice enough to her face, but she knew they wanted her inheritance. And they didn't want her to marry. They wanted her to remain unmarried so that they could claim it._

_But Anne was sick of having other people dictate her life. So, one night, she hatched a scheme. She wrote to Richard, leaving a series of clues to her whereabouts. If he loved her, he would understand. If he loved her, he would come for her, regardless of whether or not she had any lands or titles to her name. If he didn't, then well, Anne would understand. She'd rather be out on her own than be used in yet another game of thrones._

_When all was done, she stole the uniform of a kitchen maid. She left George and Isabel's home in the early hours of the morning, looking very different to the girl who had arrived in rich velvet and furs._

_She found work in a kitchen in London. The labour was hard and tiring for a girl of her birth, but she was out on her own, and for the first time, she was free._

* * *

"Where did you get that scarf?" asked Oliver angrily the next morning.

"Bella sent it to me" lied Annika, gently playing with one of the silken tassels.

"Is that what was in my parcel?"

"My parcel, Oliver. And yes, that was what was in the parcel. Bella did send it. She lost her address book. And she sent it because she thought I'd like it and as a thank you for going up to stay with her earlier in the summer and helping her decorate the baby's room. Are you happy now?"

"Fine" sighed Oliver "You've been acting weirdly, that's all"

"And how do you define weird?"

"Smiling into space, hunching over your phone and laptop, and the other day, I caught you talking to someone in the bath"

"I was talking to myself. Everyone talks to themselves. Don't tell me you never do it"

"Fine" said Oliver "I'll be off. We'll talk more tonight"

"Goodbye" said Annika, secretly relieved once the apartment was empty. When she was sure he was gone, she logged onto her laptop, and went to look at postgraduate degrees again. If she remembered rightly from when she applied for an undergraduate degree, she could use UCAS to apply for one now. For some reason, she skipped over looking at Cardiff University, or any of the local Welsh ones. Why shouldn't she look further afield? She wasn't tied to Oliver. She didn't need to stick around in Cardiff for him. Why didn't he ever follow her for once?

Later that day, she collected the post from the lobby downstairs. Most of it was addressed to Oliver, since he paid the bills, and so she left it on the table for him. Walking around town in her new scarf proudly, she picked up the shopping, and then went home to wait for Oliver.

* * *

"There's post for you over there" Annika said, gesturing at the table. On the news today, there was a usual depressing story. They were in a double-dip recession. Women had been hit the hardest in the job cuts.

"What!" screamed Oliver. Annika looked over.

"What is it?"

"Five hundred pounds!" yelled Oliver. He turned to her accusingly, clutching at his credit card bill "I haven't spent five hundred pounds!"

"Let me see" Annika reached for the paper, but Oliver snatched it away.

"What have you spent it on?" he snapped.

"Me? Are you sure it wasn't you? We have a joint account where we put our earnings"

"Our earnings? My earnings you mean" snorted Oliver.

"Well, it will be my earnings again soon enough" said Annika firmly "I'm applying to do a postgraduate degree. I'm going to do one where I can also do paid work experience at the same time. I've had enough. I'm going back to work"

"Oh, as if anyone would ever hire a stupid romantic dreamer! You've got your head up in the clouds half the time and you talk to thin air! You'll never get another job, you useless-"

Inside of Annika, something snapped. She slapped him "Don't ever call me useless again!"

Oliver gasped "You hit me?" he seethed "I'm going to ask you nicely once again. What did you spend my money on?"

"What I do is never normally any of your business, why do you want to know now? I'm not going to tell you. Perhaps now you'll feel how I feel whenever you come home late at night. Teachers don't work that late. What are you doing, Oliver? What's her name? Or is it a he?"

Oliver reached back and slapped her too "Don't go there, slut. You're one to accuse me of cheating. That time you went out, I read all those messages you sent online. I saw what you called my mum. You've told him stuff you've never told me, and you've never even met him! Why's that, Annika? Oh, I know why. You're having an online affair! I bet you've been having cyber sex all those nights that I've been out working late, so that I could put food on the table and keep a roof over out heads!"

"I haven't had cyber sex!" shrieked Annika, outraged "I haven't had an 'online affair' I'm just talking. He pays more attention to me than you do. He says I'm somebody, that I'm unique, he appreciates me, he encourages me, and I feel accepted. When was the last time you did any of those things? I'm always basking in the spotlight whilst you play big hero for all those snivelling brats"

"What on earth is there to appreciate in a woman obsessed with a dead fucking king and his stupid simpering wife!"

"I'm not obsessed, I'm fascinated!" Annika gave him a shove "Get out! I'm sick of dealing with you. I'd rather be alone than with you"

"This is my apartment! I paid for it, with my salary!"

"I put half my redundancy pay into it as well, it's ours. It might as well be mine, since you're never here. I can do whatever I like!"

"I never said you could take five hundred pounds. What did you spent it on? Clothes? Shoes? Handbag?"

"As if!"

"I'm going to ring the credit card company and ask them what it went on"

"You do that. I don't care" Annika ran a hand over her red cheek. Blood had flooded to her face, and it stung. She ran some cold water from the kitchen tap, and gently patted it against her face to cool it.

"An iPod" seethed Oliver, storming back into the room, crumpling the bill in his hand "You've got one, I've got one. What did you need another one for? And why didn't you tell me straight away? Why are you being secretive?"

"I have a right to have my own secrets if you have your own"

"And that scarf. I saw it. That was in the package, wasn't it? Who did you sent the iPod too? And you really gave you the scarf?"

"Who do you think?" snarled Annika.

Oliver thought for a few moments whilst he figured it out. He gave a short gasp, and a mirthless laugh "You gave it to him, didn't you? And he gave you the scarf"

Annika seethed silently.

"You little lying bitch!" Oliver flung at her, but Annika ducked out the way. He stumbled over the coffee table, smashing the glass surface. At first Annika was horrified, wondering whether he was dead, but Oliver clamoured up. The glass lay in shards on the floor, but it had not harmed him. He turned and launched himself at her. Annika shoved him off again and again. Together, they struggled, pouring out their rage and unspoken dissatisfaction with their failing relationship in aggression. She punched him full in the face when he grabbed her by the neck.

"Get off, get out, leave me alone!" she screamed "I want to be alone! I hate you! I don't want to marry you!"

He pushed her backwards on the sofa.

"Cheating, scrounging little whore!" he roared.

Annika scrambled out from under him, but Oliver twisted around to face her whilst she had her guard down. He punched her in the face, mimicking what she had done to him, and she stumbled backwards, falling. As she sagged to the ground like a doll, she hit her head upon on an ugly old vase Garnet had given them. The whole world blacked out then.

* * *

When she woke up, it was dark. The curtains were open, and only the light of the moon and the stars lit the room. Annika softly twitched her fingers, her toes, as the world came back to her. Her head hurt. Her face hurt. Her whole body hurt. There was a dull thudding pain in her belly, like she had been kicked. Slowly, she clamoured up, her hand grazing across some broken glass. She wiped her forehead with her fingers, and then looked at her fingers when they felt wet, in a daze. There was blood.

It all came rushing back. The fight with Oliver. Tears prickled her eyes.

She didn't want to stay here any longer. The door was open by a crack. Oliver was out. Annika stood upright, and walked unsteadily towards her bedroom. She pulled out her suitcase and threw in a few clothes and some pieces of jewellery that she could sell if she needed money.

But where could she go? Her parents and her sister's home in Warwick was the first place Oliver would look if he wanted her back. But they were her family and they would support her through this. Annika dialled her sister, Bella.

"Annika, how are you?" asked Bella, her light and airy tone alien in the bleak aftermath of the fight.

"I'm fine"

"You sound upset. Your voice is thick. Are you ok?"

"I am upset. I've had a fight with Oliver"

"Oh, I'm sorry. What was it about?"

"Nothing...it's all over. I'm going to leave him"

"Leave him? But you seemed happy last time I saw you! I know he works long hours, but-"

"No. It's not enough for me. I can't bear it any longer. I'm leaving him. Can I come to yours?"

"Sure you can! I'll go and make you up a bed on the sofa. How are you getting here?"

"Train. I haven't got my ticket yet. I'll just finish packing my stuff and then I'll be on my way. I'll ring you when I get to the station"

"Ok, see you soon. Love you"

"I love you too"

When she was done, she carried the case into the study and packed her books, her photographs, a few CDs she couldn't live without, and then she turned to her laptop.

Firstly, she looked up the train route she'd need to take and the train fare. She purchased the tickets online so that she could jump on the train as soon as it arrived. In the meantime, she quickly logged back onto the chat room.

_'Hi Rick. I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm not going to be online for a few days. I've decided to leave my fiancé. I'm going to my sister's place in Warwick. I know it's the first place he'll look but I just need to get away. I don't know if I'll be able to get Internet, but I'll email when I can. Annika'_

Annika shoved in her phone charger and her laptop charger. She hurried into the kitchen, and broke open the piggy bank. It was full of loose change, but it would be handy if she wanted a snack or if she needed to buy a bus ticket. Oliver had left his credit card, so Annika grabbed it. If she needed anything, then she could use it in an emergency, before he cut it off.

When she was prepared, and her handbag was full of necessities, she glanced back at her laptop. A message flashed from Rick.

_'I'll come and get you'_

Annika's heart skipped a beat. Come and get her?

It was a risky chance to make. She'd never even seen a picture of Rick. He'd never seen a picture of her. He could be anyone. And if they met, and she didn't like him, what could she do?

"Do it" whispered Anne in her ear "Take a chance. I had to"

Annika decided that she'd had enough of playing by the rules. She would do it. She would meet him. She would take this chance. Her fingers tapped out her reply.

_'Are you sure? I've just bought my train tickets online. It's a long way from Gloucester to Cardiff'_

_'It's a one hour drive. I don't mind. He'll never look for you in Gloucester, if that's what you want. Are you nervous about meeting me now? Did you want to keep our friendship strictly online?'_

_'No, it's not that. It's just, I'd love to meet you, I think we'd get on really well. And I'd love to come to Gloucester, I really would. But I need to do the first half of the journey on my own. Can you pick me up at Newport station? Will that be ok? Are you sure you'll be ok driving all that way?'_

_'Newport station it is. I'm fine with that. At least it'll get you out the house and away from him. Go to Newport station, sit down, have a warm drink, and then I'll pick you up. Do you want my mobile phone number so you can update me if something changes?'_

_'Yes! That's fine! I'll give you my phone number. Thank you, Rick, I'm ever so grateful. I'll wear the red scarf you gave me so you know it's me'_

She was going to meet Rick. Annika glanced over at her reflection in the mirror. She looked horrid. Her hair was ragged and she had a split lip. She couldn't go out in the street like this! Quickly, she ran a hairbrush through her hair, pulling it back into a straggly ponytail and washed her face. She pushed away her make-up. Her face felt too raw and too sore for that today. She got changed into fresh clothes, so that she looked a little more presentable. When everything was sorted, and there was nothing left to do, Annika took a last look around the flat. Tucking her laptop into her handbag, she left, disappearing into the dark night, her suitcase wobbling along beside her.

* * *

The train rattled on through the night. Although it was early September, she felt cold. Annika wrapped her black coat closer around her, and readjusted her scarf. Her cheek felt sore. A bruise was blossoming, she could feel it. Disorientated, she gazed into the darkness out of the window.

At Newport, she sat down in the cafe and got a hot drink. With nothing to do, she opened her phone, checked the chat room. Rick had left a message.

_'I am on my way. I will be there in an hour'_

If he had left the moment she had finished messaging her, then he should be here any minute now.

The phone buzzed.

_'I am in Newport and on my way to the station. Can you wait outside somewhere where I can see you?'_

Her heart gave a lurch. Trembling, she typed back.

_'I'll go outside and stand by a streetlight. I'm wearing the scarf you gave me, a black coat and black boots, and I'm also carrying a handbag and a suitcase'_

Annika picked up her stuff, and slowly headed outside to the front door. It was raining ever so slightly, so she pulled out her umbrella. Juggling her handbag on her shoulder, and her suitcase by her side, and her phone in her remaining hand, she stood under a streetlight, as promised. The cars whizzed past, and Annika peered at them all, wondering which one was Rick.

_'Ok, I'm just coming up the end of the road on the right side, I can see the station. Where are you?'_

_'Outside, by the streetlight. Keep driving, you'll see me very soon'_

A black car pulled up beside her, and out climbed a man. And for the very first time, on the night of the 8th September, 2012, Rick and Annika looked onto one another's faces.


	9. Richard and Anne, Rick and Annika

Yorkistgirl - Exactly. And your videos are also awesome! I liked the one where Richard got abducted by aliens. It was so random! I've subscribed to you. And I'm assuming you're the same Yorkistgirl on deviantArt, because that's really good too!

RichardIII1955 - Yes! He's gone!

So Annika has left Oliver! And she's met Rick! What will happen next? The name of this chapter is also where the title of the story comes from. The film that Annika mentioned, Withnail and I, is brilliant. Ironically enough, it was written and directed by the guy who played Benvolio in the 1968 version of Romeo and Juliet.

* * *

_Being a lady of high birth, Anne had never worked in a kitchen before. During the day, it was hot, sweaty, and crowded. The pans were heavy, and she tired of the work easily. During the night, it was bitterly cold and drafty. Anne worried that she'd catch a chill, and fall dangerously sick. She reminded herself to be strong, and that Richard loved her, and he would come for her. But all the same, that seed of doubt grew and grew at the back of her mind..._

_Staggering under the weight of a massive pan, full of boiling water, Anne dropped it onto the stove, and sagged gratefully against the wall. Her serving girl's clothes were ragged and filthy. She smelt. She wanted to cry. But cry she would not. She must remain strong. But how strong could she remain for much longer?_

_"Anne!"_

_That voice!_

_Anne turned "Richard!"_

_Richard ran through the crowded kitchen. Even in the packed room, in the disgusting dress, amongst all the pots and pans and people's dirty faces, he had seen her. He seized her in his arms and clasped her to his chest. He didn't care what she looked like or what she had. Anne cried out for joy at his embrace, and held him tightly._

_He let go, but only to caress her cheek "Come with me. I'm going to get you out of here. I'm going to take you somewhere safe. And then I'll marry you. I love you, Anne"_

* * *

"Are you Annika?" asked the man.

"Yes. Are you Rick?" replied Annika.

"Yeah, I'm Rick. It's a pleasure to meet you"

He stepped around the car, and held out his hand for her to shake. She took it. His hands were larger than hers, but he had long slender fingers. He felt warm. Annika smiled.

"What is it?" asked Rick.

"You have a Yorkshire accent!"

"I know. I'm from York. Didn't I tell you?"

"You did. You said you grew up on the moors"

"I did. It's beautiful. The scenery is very dramatic, though"

Annika smiled again, listening to him talk. Rick suddenly frowned.

"What is it?"

"What happened to your face?"

"Oh" Annika placed a hand to her bruised cheek gently "I had a fight with Oliver. My fiancé"

"He _hit_ you?" Rick gaped, disgustedly.

"I slapped him first" admitted Annika.

"That's not the point. You should never hit a woman. And you've split your lip. You poor thing. Here, I've got a tissue" Rick scrambled in his pocket and pulled out a packet of tissues. Very softly, he patted away the congealed blood on Annika's lip. Meanwhile, Annika took the chance to have a look at him. He was taller than she was, but not by very much. He was actually quite slender, for a man. His most striking features were his eyes and his hair. His eyes were so dark, they looked almost black. Annika couldn't tell whether it was dark brown or dark blue or even dark grey. His hair fell down past his prominent jaw line and chin, and it was the most shiny, glossy black she had ever seen. In the light, it even glinted blue. Annika had never seen such dark glossy hair. She wanted to run her hands through it, feel how soft it was, but she didn't dare.

Rick shivered "Shall we get in the car? It's chilly out here. I'll take your case"

"Thank you" said Annika. Rick held open the door for her first of all, and then took her suitcase. _'He's like a true gentleman' _Annika thought to herself.

Rick sat down beside her, and then stole a glance at her. She seemed jittery and nervous, but nice enough. He couldn't believe that her fiancé had hit her. There was a cut on her lip, a bruise blossoming on her cheek, and her eyes were red from crying. Anger coursed through him. He would never hurt a woman like that!

But Rick tried not to dwell on it. It was obvious Annika just wanted to forget about this Oliver person. Instead, he concentrated on what she looked like, and wondered whether she fit his imagination of how she appeared.

Her hair was golden brown, and tied back in a ponytail. At the ends, it curled softly. She had gentle doe-like brown eyes, which made her seem all the more vulnerable. Her face was round, and she had a little button nose. She was shorter than him by about two inches. When she had held his hand, he noticed that her hands were quite small, even for an adult woman.

She wasn't exactly the way he had imagined, but then, his imagination had varied from time to time. For months, all she had been was a name on a screen, and now here was, in flesh and blood.

"I thought we'd drive back to my place straight away" said Rick, starting the car up "Are you hungry at all? If so, we can stop for dinner"

"I'm fine, thank you" Annika folded her hands in her lap. Rick nodded, understanding. She was tired. She'd just left her fiancé. She wasn't in the mood to talk.

"We'll go straight there. It'll be a bit messy, I had to look after my nephews earlier today, and they made a den between the sofa and the armchair with my new towels. I'd have tidied up if I'd known you were coming"

"It's all right. My place is a bit of a mess too"

Rick didn't know what to say. He'd confided a lot to her over the Internet. She was that very same person. He knew that she wasn't in the mood to talk, but he couldn't let silence fill the car. He reached out, and flicked the white iPod she had sent him. He smiled at her, as his favourite song began to play.

"This is my favourite song" Annika turned to look at him "How did you know?"

"It's my favourite too" Rick turned the car onto the motorway and began to drive back up to Gloucester. Annika sighed softly, and gazed out onto the motorway as Wales slipped away and England dominated the horizon. When she glanced at the clock on the dashboard, it was late. Tiredly, she leant back in the seat of the car. Rick kept talking, hoping to keep the silence away from the car, but Annika was so mentally drained by that point. She'd had to be so strong this evening. Half of her had wanted to curl up under her duvet and wait to beg for Oliver's forgiveness. But she was never going back to him, ever again. He'd hit her once. If he got away with it, he'd do it again. He called her stupid and put her down. She hadn't realised until now how much confidence in herself that she had lost. And without her confidence, there was nothing she could do. When she was with him in Cardiff, she was isolated from all of her friends and family, and it was not healthy. It was not good for her.

"We're nearly here" said Rick, an hour later.

"Is that the cathedral?"

"Yes. I live just down the road. There are plenty of shops nearby. There's my nephews' primary school. Just round here...oh, there's my favourite pub. I go there every week, normally on a Friday or a Saturday with my best friend Frank. I've known him since we were kids"

Annika nodded, gazing out at the city.

"Here we are" said Rick "This is where I live"

Annika peered out as he parked the car on the edge of the road. The house looked as though it had been built during the Victorian era. Annika guessed that there were three stories and a basement just by glancing.

"I have the ground floor" explained Rick "Aiden, the guy who bought all the meaty food for his girlfriend, lives in the basement below me. He's a bit odd, but he's really nice when you get to know him. Above me is Mercedes. He has schizophrenia and sometimes shouts things, but he's normally very friendly. And in the attic flat we've got a mad cat lady. She only talks to her cats, so none of us know her name. Here, let me take your case"

"Thank you"

Annika followed Rick up the pathway and then up the stairs. The door closed behind her, and she glanced around at his home. It was tidier than she'd expect for a single man living alone.

"This is the living room. It's also my study and my dining room" said Rick, gesturing around "Through there is the kitchen. If you get hungry, help yourself to anything you want. Over there is the bathroom. The towels and things are in the airing cupboard, which is in the corner of the bathroom. Help yourself to anything you need. If you need me to buy you any toiletries or anything, just ask. This is my bedroom. You can sleep here, I'll sleep on the sofa"

"You don't have too..." Annika trailed off "I know you have trouble with your back"

"It's ok. You look like you need a good night's rest. And my back's fine. I just have occasional bad days. Don't worry about me"

"Thank you"

"Shall I put your things in the bedroom?"

"If that's ok with you" Annika walked down to the sofa, trancelike, and sat down, staring into space. _'I have just left Oliver. I have just ended my engagement. It's all over' _she thought to herself, the words whirling round and round her mind.

Rick emerged, carrying some spare blankets. He placed them on the end of the sofa.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Some water would be nice"

For half an hour, they sat in silence. Annika sipped quietly. Her eyes fell on Rick's DVD stand.

"Is that Withnail and I?"

"Withnail and I? Oh yeah, I love it. I could watch it all day"

"It's one of my favourite films"

"Of course he's a fucking farmer!" quoted Rick.

"Even a stopped clock gives the right time once a day" Annika quoted back.

"There's something rather special about a young firm carrot"

"Can we watch it?"

"Sure"

They passed that night away watching DVDs in companionable silence, whilst Annika nursed her broken heart.


	10. Heartbroken

Yorkistgirl - I know, I've made loads of friends on ff, I wish I could meet up with them too!

RichardIII1955 - Yeah, I was shocked when I found out what George did to her, especially as I first read about him in Back to School where is a (essentially harmless) goofball!

In this chapter, Annika mentions the Extended Project Qualification. I took this in year twelve. I loved doing the EPQ. It gives you heaps of UCAS points for university and if you put the work in, it is so easy to get an A. I wrote a dissertation about my favourite singer, Madonna. Everyone called me mad and obsessed, but when I got the A, they weren't laughing anymore.

Right, enough shoutouts! Now, Annika begins her new life in Gloucester. And some of you may remember a very exciting discovery, which if it hadn't happened, would never have inspired me to write this story!

* * *

_They lay contently in each other's arms. Anne rested her head upon his shoulder, whilst his arm was wrapped around hers. His slender fingers were gently fiddling with her hair._

_"Richard" said Anne, still marvelling at how they were finally together "Why do you love me?"_

_He turned to look at her "Why not? What isn't there to love about you?"_

_"Tell me" pleaded Anne "Indulge me. Edouard never did"_

_"I can honestly say there is no woman quite like you" Richard stroked her hair softly "What woman would be bold enough to cast aside the supposed safety of her sister's home and try to find her own way in the world? Most of the women I know would have stayed, wallowing in their despair, letting people dictate their lives and pass them along like a feather. But not you"_

* * *

"I didn't know what you'd like" admitted Rick, as he carried in a tray "So I went out and bought a few bits"

"A few bits?" asked Annika, sitting up in bed to look at the tray. Rick had bought croissants, toast, orange juice, cereal, coffee, tea, milk, and almost anything that one would eat for breakfast.

"Yeah, I thought it was best to give you a little bit of everything. I bought it all since I'm a rubbish cook and you'd probably get food poisoning"

"Like you did to your brother"

"Yeah. Poor George" said Rick, placing the tray down on her lap.

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes. There's no rush"

"You shouldn't have gone to all this trouble for me"

"It's nothing" shrugged Rick "I had to go out anyway to take my nephews to school-"

"The ones who hung coat hangers off of the light bulbs?"

Rick cringed "Those are the ones"

Annika smiled, and nibbled at a croissant. Rick twiddled his thumbs.

"I have to nip out today" he said eventually.

"Oh, ok. What for?"

"I also write for the local newspaper and they need me in today. Henry Taylor, the local trouble-maker, is in court again. They want me to write an article on it. Will you be all right here alone?"

"I'll be fine. I'll watch the telly again"

"I have a spare pair of keys if you want to go for a walk around Gloucester"

"I'm all right for now"

"If you want to use the bathroom, don't worry about using all the hot water. And if you're hungry, help yourself to anything"

"Thanks"

Huddled on the sofa half an hour later, Annika waved off Rick, before sighing deeply. Her stomach still hurt. Gingerly, she lifted her nightdress to look at it. There was a round fat purple and yellow bruise festering on her skin. Tears filled her eyes as she pulled it back down again. What must Rick think? That she was some poor battered charity case?

But after a while, curiosity got the better of her. She wandered up, and went to look over at the bookshelves. Rick had a lot of books. Probably even more than she did. Her eyes skimmed along the titles as she recognised her favourites. Then she pattered over to a fireplace. It was strictly for decoration, as there wasn't a real fire. On the mantelpiece, were a long line of photographs. Annika hadn't thought that men really went into family photographs.

Oliver hadn't.

_'Don't think about Oliver, you're never going to see him again. You won't wear his ring, bear his children, or live off his money. You are finally out on your own' _Annika told herself.

She picked up the first one, seeing two mischievous looking blond boys sitting next to an older girl, who was also blonde. Perhaps these were his nephews and his niece. The second one she looked at was older, and it showed four boys, all varianting with age. The youngest and smallest one was Rick. He'd had long dark hair even then. One appeared almost an adult, the other in his mid-teens, and the third just a few years older than Rick appeared to be. Annika guessed they were his brothers, although he had only ever mentioned two to her. Maybe they'd fallen out. The next two photographs were a wedding photographs. The same man who was the oldest in the photo of the four brothers was in the first one; he was the groom, standing with a pretty blonde lady as his bride. She resembled the children in the photo of Rick's nephews and niece. It must be his oldest brother Edward. The other wedding photograph was of the second youngest boy in the photograph of Rick and his brothers. There was a second photograph of two children, who resembled the adults in the second wedding photograph. Maybe these were two more nieces and nephews, although Rick had never mentioned them to her. The fifth photograph was of Rick, when he was even younger, with a man who, judging by his dark eyes and hair, could only be his dad. Rick was clutching the reins astride a horse, as the man supported him. The sixth photograph was of Rick and a man she didn't recognise, wearing graduation caps and pointing at a scroll of white paper, their mouths open in mock surprise. Perhaps it was one of his friends. He'd mentioned a guy called Frank to her last night, hadn't he?

She snooped into the kitchen, and looked in all the cupboards. Most of it was ready meals. Annika recalled him telling her he couldn't cook. In one cupboard, she opened it up to find half a pharmacy stuffed inside. There were painkillers, heat patches, cooling patches and some leaflets about scoliosis.

_'So that's what he has...' _Annika thought to herself.

After having a brief wash in the bathroom, she pattered back into the bedroom to dress. She chose a simple navy cotton dress to keep comfortable, but to cover her injuries, and sandals. It was still warm outside. Her hair, she tied back into another straggly ponytail.

Even then, she couldn't resist a peek in the wardrobe. There also appeared to be some sort of back brace thing, sitting at the bottom.

_'The poor guy!' _she thought again.

Collecting the keys he left her, she left the flat and started to walk downstairs.

"Good morning!" greeted a voice. She peered over. A man going down to the basement flat greeted her. This must be Aiden.

"Good morning" replied Annika.

"Are you one of Rick's friends?"

"Ah, yes"

"He's really nice guy, isn't he? I thought he was a bit moody when I first met him, but once you get to know him, he's so loyal. He'll stick by anyone. I'd known him for two weeks when – you've probably heard of Henry Taylor by now – when Henry Taylor spray-painted the word faggot on my window. Rick was furious! He helped me scrub it all off and then called Henry a pathetic uneducated dunce. Well, he didn't like that. Henry's got it in for Rick's family, you see. He's been sniffing around that niece of his a lot lately. I better warn him, that boy is no good"

"Yeah, I've heard of Henry"

"Oh, well, I won't keep you" said the man "See you soon!"

Annika wandered out into the streets. It was empty, as it was a weekday. The kids were all in school, all the adults were at work. She wandered around the roads, trying not to go too far in case she got lost.

Apart from the cuts and bruises, there was also a pain in her chest, by her heart. A lump sat in her throat. Her head told her the pain was fictional, that it was just a broken heart, and it could be mended. It was impossible to walk without it throbbing. Her eyes were dry now. She couldn't cry. That was a relief. She wouldn't embarrass herself in front of anyone anymore.

After an hour, she headed back to Rick's flat, and let herself in. Exhausted from her walk and emotions, she lay on the bed, half-awake, half-asleep. Rick arrived mid-afternoon. He spotted the half-open door, and chose not to disturb her. His day had been good so far. Henry Taylor was looking at a custodial sentence, and good. He'd leave Eliza alone.

When he picked up his nephews, he closed his bedroom door and instructed them to be quiet, without feeling the need to explain about his guest.

"Are you going to talk to your girlfriend on the computer today, Uncle Ricky?" asked Daniel.

"No" snapped Rick "And she's not my girlfriend!"

"Have you two had a row?" asked Nathan.

"No"

"Have you two had S-E-"

"No!" yelled Rick.

"We had sex education today, Uncle Ricky!" announced Nathan.

"I don't care" Rick grumbled.

"What's a condom, Uncle Ricky? Nathan won't tell me" said Daniel.

"Ask your mother" instructed Rick.

"She won't tell me either"

"Then ask your dad" said Rick.

"Ask Uncle Georgie, he's nice to us" swarmed Nathan.

"You tell me!" insisted Daniel.

"No!" Nathan giggled.

"Shut up, both of you!" snapped Rick.

Annika listened to the exchange, gently patting her bruise, hoping it would heal faster. For two days she lay and wandered around in a stupor. On the morning of the 12th September, Rick opened the door.

"You should come and watch the telly"

"Later" sighed Annika.

"No, really, you should come and watch the telly"

"What's going on?" Annika sat up. She peered through the gap in the doorway at the news. Blasted across the screen was a skeleton with a badly twisted spine, lying in a ditch.

_"...the bones of a body believed to be Richard III have been found in a car park in Leicester..."_

Annika scrambled up, and hurried to the television screen. Rick hurried to her side, and sat down. She watched in awe.

"They found him" she whispered "They've actually found a body. I knew they'd been searching...the Richard III Society had had some notices about it on their site...but they found something!"

"See" Rick smiled "I told you you'd want to see this"

"That's brilliant" Annika beamed "Just what I needed to see. Oh, Rick. Thank you"

"It wasn't me..."

"I'm sorry I've just been laying around for the past few days. I haven't even contributed or anything"

"It's not your fault. You were vulnerable. You needed help"

Annika nodded, and lay her head on his shoulder "Thank you"

Rick was touched, and a little startled at her contact. But it felt quite nice. He breathed in her scent. She smelt like honeysuckle. He wanted to clutch her close and tell her everything would be ok, but he worried that he'd scare her off. Regardless of their frank discussions and intimate conversations online, there were still boundaries. Neither of them knew what body language the other responded to. Would Annika appreciate it if he leant forward as he spoke? Or would she find it creepy?

"Perhaps we should go out" suggested Rick.

"What do you mean?"

"We ought to go out. For breakfast. Get to know each other better"

Annika nodded "We should"

As they left, Rick offered Annika his arm, and she took it. Gloucester looked brighter than when she had first wandered around in a daze. People greeted Rick, and then nodded at her, with a knowing gaze.

"This is my favourite little breakfast cafe" said Rick, holding open the door for her.

They sat down at a booth. Someone had left a copy of the Guardian on one of the chairs. Annika flicked it open to a page about Richard III's skeleton.

"I don't know if I've asked you already" said Rick "But why do you like Richard III so much? I don't want to seem rude or anything, I'm just curious"

"You did, once. But I've reflected on it and thought about it some more"

"Have you?"

"Yes" Annika nodded "At the Battle of Bosworth, he knew it was all lost. People urged him to flee, and offered him their horses, but he didn't. He decided that if he was going to die, he'd die a king. He was brave. And he was loyal. He married Anne purely for love. Many men in those days married women for their titles, their lands, but Anne had been stripped of them, and she'd been branded a traitor by her marriage to the Lancaster heir. He was the king's brother. He had money, he had power. He could have had any woman he wanted. But he married her. Those are the qualities that I admire in a man"

"What made you like Oliver? If you don't mind me asking, I mean, to me, he doesn't sound a bit like that, he sounds like an ass"

"I don't mind you asking" Annika shook her head "When I first met him, we were in our last year at university. At that age, before we'd gone into the world of work and adulthood, we were both a pair of idealistic dreamers. He thought he was going to revolutionise primary school education, and I thought I was going to become a world renowned historian, or something. I admired how kind and selfless he seemed, and I thought I could cope with his teaching career, but then, I couldn't, and everything just turned so ugly"

"You were right to end things when you did" Rick shifted, and decided to change the topic "And what about Anne Neville? Why do you like her?"

"Anne was who led me to Richard" explained Annika "I always liked historical fiction. In my last year at school, I completed the Extended Project Qualification, to improve my chances of attending Warwick University. I decided to write a book about women in the medieval times, and I read some books and she was mentioned. I did a bit of research, and I was just intrigued. There are very little details about her life, just her date of birth and death, coronation, and details about the events happening around her. And I just wondered, what must it feel like, to be passed around England and France like a pawn, and I just wondered, about her and Richard's relationship, and I just feel like I need to know. Did they love each other? I think they did. So to find out about her, I had to find out about Richard. And I did. And now, I'm a Ricardian"

Rick gazed intently at her, listening to her every word.

"You must think I'm mad" dismissed Annika.

"No" Rick shook his head "I'm interested. It's important to you"

* * *

"Have you lived in Gloucester long?" asked Annika, as they strolled back to his place.

"Since I was eighteen. I moved here for university. My brother George went to a different university, but he moved here because of his wife's job. I'm glad he went to a different university, otherwise he'd have ended up living with me!"

"If I lived with my sister, we'd end up killing each other at the end of the week. Even when I was eighteen, and dad was driving us to my halls at uni, we were mucking around and play-fighting in the back of the car. I was poking her with an umbrella. He stopped the car and told us off like we were kids!"

"Yeah, that's me and my brothers. Although my brother, Ed, is twelve years older than me, so he's more of a dad"

"Was he the one in the photos on your mantelpiece? One of the ones getting married?"

"Yeah, that's him and his wife, Bethany. The other one is George and Ellen, his wife"

"And the photo of the two boys and the girl, are they Ed's kids?"

"Yeah. The girl is Eliza, and the oldest boy is Nathan, and the youngest one is Daniel. I don't have to look after them today, thank God"

Annika giggled "What about the other two kids?"

"That's Daisy and Warren, George and Ellen's children. They're sweeter than Nathan and Daniel, and much less annoying"

Annika giggled "So that's why you don't moan about them! And the picture of you on a horse. Was that your dad with you? You looked like him"

Rick nodded.

"Do you still go back to York to see him and your mum?"

"I go to see my mum. My dad died when I was ten"

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry"

"It's ok. I don't mind. It was a long time ago. It was a car accident, out on the moors. My second oldest brother was killed too"

"Was that the second oldest boy in the photo of you four?"

"Yes"

"I'm so sorry"

"It's fine"

"I can't imagine losing someone like that"

"It was a long time ago" said Rick "I'm over it. Well, kind of. Sometimes it hurts. But it's in the past"

Annika opened her mouth to say something comforting, but Rick scowled.

"Oh great. Look. Kids bunking off school"

Annika looked over at where he was glaring. Suddenly, he scowled further.

"That's my niece!"

"Your niece?"

"Eliza. Daniel and Nathan's sister" Rick strode up to her and tapped her on the shoulder "Shouldn't you be in school, young lady?"

"Uncle Rick!" gasped Eliza. Her friends drew back.

"What are you doing?" asked Rick.

"Nothing" replied Eliza.

"Hey, look, it's Henry!" cheered one of her friends. Annika turned to see the infamous Henry Taylor strolling down the street.

"Is this what I think it is?" Rick frowned.

"It's a Staff Development Day" announced Eliza.

"Look who it is!" jeered Henry, from across the street "Eliza's freaky deformed Uncle!"

His mates all cheered and laughed. Annika noticed two bright pink spots flare in Rick's cheeks. She clutched his arm protectively.

"Get lost, Henry" snapped Rick "Stay away from her. Or her father will hear of it, and him, I, and our other brother will be onto you. Eliza, go back to school, right away!"

"Are you going to listen to Uncle Hunchback?" taunted Henry "Or are you going to come with us and be my girl?"

"Eliza, don't listen to him, and go to school. You don't want to get mixed up with scum like him" warned Rick.

Eliza nibbled her lip "Look, I'm not hurting anyone by being with him. I won't do it again"

"Yeah, you heard her. Come on, Eliza, let's go smoke some weed" taunted Henry, slipping an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her along after him. Eliza looked uncertainly over her shoulder, but soon followed him.


	11. Love

Yorkistgirl - Yep! He'll featured a bit more later on.

RichardIII1955 - Haha, lol, well, in Child Swap, Rosaline managed to change Tybalt!

Ugh, isn't Henry a charming young man? I have to say, after the discovery of Richard's bones, and seeing what they did to him, my respect for the Tudors has soured somewhat. Fair enough that it was the War of the Roses and they were on opposite sides, but what they did to him was totally disrespectful. Anyway, so, what's happening today? Rick's tale at the end is based on a personal story of someone else who had scoliosis. I hope it's realistic.

* * *

Annika knew hurt when she saw it. When she could feel it. And she could feel Rick's hurt radiating from him. He continued to act normally for the rest of the day, but Annika knew something was wrong. When she lay in his bed that night, she gazed up at the ceiling, wondering what it must feel like. After a few hours sleep, in the early morning light, she rose from bed and wandered into the kitchen quietly. Rick was still asleep on the sofa. She could see his bare arms clutching the blanket to his body, and his dark hair fanned out on the pillow. As quietly as she could, she opened the cabinet, and found the leaflets. Her eyes flickered along the text.

_'He must feel really self-conscious sometimes...although I've hardly noticed. How would that little punk know that? Did his niece tell them? And between putting up with that and the physical pain...it must take so much to keep going' _Annika thought to herself.

Annika put away the leaflet, and quietly wandered over to where Rick lay sleeping. He was lying on his front. Gently, she pulled back the blanket to look at his spine. It was only noticeable now that he was shirtless. Rick stirred a little, but curled up and continued to sleep.

_'It doesn't even look like a hunchback. He just looks a little twisted and uneven, that's all. And in those boring Olympics Oliver made me watch, they said Usain Bolt had it. And look what he can do! He's the fastest man in the world. Why are people so intolerant?'_

As she thought on that, another thought suddenly burst into her brain.

_'And that skeleton, the one they found...the one they think might be Richard...they said it appeared as though it was suffering from scoliosis too. And to think that Richard fought in all that battles, suffering in the same way as Rick must do, and without any painkillers or the availability of modern medicine should things take a turn for the worse. And the Tudors called Richard nasty names too...'_

Rick shivered without the blanket, and opened his eyes.

"Is that you, Annika?" he mumbled against the cushion.

"Yes" Annika whispered back "I'm sorry, I was just...That boy was wrong. You aren't a hunchback, and you're not a freak. I hardly noticed your back when you had your clothes on. In fact, I think you're rather handsome..."

Rick opened his eyes, and small smile graced his lips.

"I know. I have scoliosis, not kyphosis. That's the medical name for being a hunchback. But being called names...it still hurts"

"I know. I know how you feel too" Annika gently caressed his dark hair. It was just as soft and glossy as she had expected it to be "Even when you know an insult isn't true, it still stings"

Rick nodded.

_'He knows exactly how I feel about things. He listens to me, and because of that I want to listen to him. We're in the same boat for a lot of things. We're similar but different, it's like we kind of compliment each other. I know it's early days, and I know we only met for the first time in real life four days ago, but could it be, could be him and me?'_

"I'm going to make us some breakfast" murmured Annika "And then I ought to call my family and let them know what's happening"

Rick dozed for a few more moments, before he got up and dressed. They had breakfast together, spending the time talking, as usual. This time, the conversation flowed like water. The bruises on Annika's face were fading from being mottled purple. It seemed as they faded, Annika forgot Oliver just a little bit more, and began to embrace the new life that was about to start. She was so ready to start again.

After breakfast, she called her sister, Bella.

"I would have called sooner, Bella, I honestly would have, but I've just been so exhausted" Annika explained.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been!" wailed Bella "You could have been...abducted! Or raped! Or killed! Or both!"

"Well, I haven't" said Annika firmly "I'm staying where I am. I'm happy here. And Oliver won't find me"

"I don't know what to do with you, I don't even know what to say!"

Annika rolled her eyes "Well, look, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm staying in Gloucester, and I'm-"

"You're actually staying with him! A guy you met on the Internet! The Internet! Let me say it again. Some random guy, who you met on the Internet. He could be anyone. He could be a serial killer and a rapist!"

"He's neither of those things. He's a gentleman"

"That's what you think" Bella hissed.

"Well, I'm going to go now. I'll see you soon"

"Wait, you can't-"

Annika hung up. Well, it had to be done. At least Bella had stopped freaking out about her 'disappearance' Annika couldn't understand the big deal. Everybody met everybody on the Internet these days. It was much easier. You could narrow down all the boring people to only the people you actually wanted to talk to. And Rick was a decent guy. He'd been kinder and more attentive to her than Oliver ever had been.

"Are you ready to start?" he asked, a pen wavering over the paper that was her current CV.

"Yeah, sure" Annika sat down beside him.

"Ok, well, what you want to do is to get it all on one page. Employers aren't going to spend time flipping through it, even if it is really good. So look at your previous qualifications. What's really relevant?"

"Oh, I see. Not that. Not those either" Annika pointed. Rick leant over, and crossed them off. As he did so, to steady himself, he gently placed an arm on the back of the seat behind her, almost as if he had placed his arm around her.

"And also, your references are a bit wonky, but that's ok, we can sort those out. You've just put the wrong information in the wrong place"

"I wasn't sure how to do it, you see, and I didn't have anyone to check"

"Well, you've got me now"

Annika shuffled closer towards him.

* * *

And so that was what Annika's life settled into. That month was the happiest month of her life since she had graduated from university. Her bruises healed. The only trace that remained of Oliver was her engagement ring.

"This is my favourite pub" explained Rick, his hand in hers, as they headed out one night "I come here every Saturday night. My friends will probably be here a bit later, and I'll introduce you"

It was early when they got there, and so they amused themselves by playing darts, and then Rick challenged her to a game of pool.

"I haven't played this since I lived at uni" laughed Annika, as she beat Rick.

"What, you never even went to the pub?"

"No, Oliver didn't like being hung-over for work"

"Didn't you go on your own?"

"I didn't know anyone in Cardiff" explained Annika "And I felt stupid going out on my own. I am so much happier here. I can't begin to explain"

Rick smiled, and was about to reply, when there was a shout across the room.

"Ricky boy!"

"That's Frank. My best friend. Come on, I'll introduce you" Rick seized her hand, and they hurried around the slowly crowding pub "Hey, Frank!"

"Rick, why haven't you been here for the past weeks?" asked Frank, giving him a hug.

"I've been busy. Frank, this is Annika, my friend. And Annika, this is my best friend, Frank. We've known each other since we were kids"

"Hi, nice to meet you" greeted Annika.

"You too. So how did you two meet?" asked Frank.

"The Internet" said Annika.

"I know you! Rick mentioned you to me. You're the Ricardian girl!"

"That's me" beamed Annika proudly.

"Come on, let's get some drinks" said Rick.

Drink after drink was slammed down onto the table. The atmosphere became crowded, and full of noise, and Annika was in her element.

"Look, it's my widdle brother!" cooed a voice.

"Hello, George" greeted Rick. George slummed down next to Annika, since Frank was sitting next to Rick on the other side. Immediately, he reached over, grabbed Rick's drink, and swallowed a mouthful.

"That's mine!" Rick yelled angrily, grabbing it back.

"We're brothers, we can share!"

"We can share DNA, and that is the limit" scolded Rick.

"Shut up, runt" dismissed George. He turned to Annika "What's a pretty lady like you doing, sitting around next to my ugly little brother?"

"This is Annika" explained Rick, clasping his arm around her shoulders "She's my friend. Annika, that smelly old thing over there is unfortunately my older brother"

"I'm not smelly!"

"I'm not a runt!"

"You are the runt, you're the youngest and the smallest!"

"And compared to you...probably the most intelligent"

Frank cracked up laughing, and turned to Annika "They do this all the time. It's so much fun to listen to. Right. Time for another round. And who wants to play Ring of Fire?"

More drinks, more friends, more loud chatter.

"Go on, Rick, sing that song" encouraged George.

"No. No way. I nearly got caught by one of Ed's friends last time!"

"And? He thought it was funny. And he agreed. Go on. Sing the song. Show your girlfriend"

"Annika's not..." Rick began, but his protests fell on deaf ears.

"Go on, show me. What's this naughty song all about?" asked Annika.

"My sister-in-law. I made it up when I was eighteen and mad at her for being a cow, and now George tries to make me sing it whenever he can"

"Sing it!" commanded George "I'll buy you another drink! I'll stop losing my keys! And I'll stop eating all your food!"

"Fine!" Rick sighed "Frank, go and get the guitar. I'm too drunk too move"

Frank fetched the guitar from behind the bar.

"I didn't know you played guitar" said Annika.

"I don't. Not usually. But I know this song" replied Rick, strapping it on. He strummed a few chords. George grinned, watching. The whole pub fell silent, and soon Rick's naughty song filled the room. Several regulars joined in, and even some newbies were able to join in. Annika was cracking up, practically lying on the seat.

"There" said Rick, when he was finished "Now you know"

"That's so funny! I bet she hates you!" cackled Annika.

"She hasn't heard in the six years of it's existence, and that is how it is going to stay" said Rick firmly, taking off the guitar. Annika leant her head fondly on his shoulder. He glanced down at her "What are you thinking?"

"About Richard and Anne...if they ever liked to goof off too"

* * *

_"This is so dull" whined Anne "Sing for me, Richard"_

_"It's a formal party, and it must be dull for the elders sitting in the corner" Richard's lip twitched "And I can't sing!"_

_"Yes, you can. Sing that song for me, Richard. The rude one. The one I love"_

_"I am not singing it. Not now. Not here"_

_"Please?" Anne gazed at him with wide brown eyes._

_Eventually Richard caved in "Very well. But quietly" He clicked his fingers at a musician, and whispered something to him. The musician handed over his lute, and Richard strummed a few chords, before belting out in song. Anne giggled, and stood up to dance._

_She didn't care that people were watching, or for the importance of this party. She twirled around in her own way, in time to Richard's rude song. Several other people stopped what they were doing to watch, laugh, and maybe join in. Even some of the elderly members of the congregation joined in. Anne whirled around Richard, and when the song was finished, and he'd put down the lute, he joined her. Without a care for the wars and the politics exploding around them, they swirled together in their vacuum of togetherness._

* * *

"Come on, the pub's closing. Time to head home" Rick helped her to her feet, and they both swayed dangerously.

"How much have we drunk?" Annika giggled.

"Too much to count" said Rick, as they pulled their coats on "Well, at least as not as much as George" George was lolling on the chairs, giggling. Rick gave him a shove "Time to go home, jerk"

"I can't walk" George beamed "I'm...pissed out of brainy!"

"See you later, Georgie"

"Bye, bye, Ricky"

Rick wrapped his arm around Annika's shoulders, and she wrapped hers around his waist. They began to walk back in the direction of his house.

"Rick!" yelled Frank "Rick!"

"What?"

"I think you should take your brother home with you. He's really out of his mind. Even if he managed to find his way home, I don't think his wife will be impressed"

"Oh, great" grumbled Rick.

"Don't worry, we can still get a Chinese on the way" assured Annika.

A few moments later, they emerged from the pub, carrying George between them, who was singing something loud and off-key.

"He sounds worse than an X Factor audition" grumbled Annika. Rick laughed, and together they hauled George down the streets, picking up a takeaway along the way, and then up the stairs to Rick's flat. Once inside, they dumped George on the sofa, and then served themselves their takeaway. With George on the sofa, they perched themselves on Rick's bed, and amused themselves by pretending they were having a midnight feast. When they were finished, Annika carried out the tray, giggled at the now snoring George, and then snuck back into Rick's room.

"Where are we going to sleep?" asked Rick.

"What do you mean?"

"George is sound out on the sofa where I've been sleeping. I won't be able to get him up"

"Oh" said Annika. They both glanced at one another "You can sleep here..." said Annika shyly.

"Are you ok with that?"

"I'm fine. I know you're not going to jump me or anything"

Rick quietly chuckled. They both got ready for bed, and then lay side by side. The sounds of George snoring in the other room made them giggle.

"Thank you for a great evening" said Annika, reaching over to squeeze his hand.

"It was just a night down the pub"

"But it was what I needed. Being here, I've been happier than I've been since I lost my job. And you're part of that reason. You're really helped me"

"It was nothing. I wish I'd had someone to help me out when I was out of work"

"What happened?"

"Oh, it's a long story" sighed Rick "You probably won't want to know all the details"

"Tell me" urged Annika "You listened to me"

"Well, it all started with my back. When I was in my teens, I started leaning a bit weird and sometimes walking a bit weird. I went to a doctor, and he accused me of trying to do a 'swagger' He didn't even examine me! Well, life went on, I went to university. I've always liked being active. Back home we have a stable, and I used to go horse-riding a lot, and I like going skiing when I can afford it. I was at the gym with a friend, and I just sort of, fell over in agony. My friends took me to A&E, and they were like 'You have scoliosis. Why didn't you come and see a doctor when you were younger?' I said I did, but he didn't do anything. They told me I missed the time for treatment. There wasn't a lot they could do apart from give me pain killers. I felt really self-conscious about the way it looked. When I left university, the pain got worse and worse and for a time I couldn't work. I actually had to claim benefits, and I was almost on the verge of moving back home. Then the government cut my benefits. I'm thankful they did, because I got back into work, but it was sheer hell, those few weeks, trying to find a job. As it had got worse, I'd got even more self-conscious. Where it was so painful, I thought it must look even more obvious. And because I was self-conscious, I had low self-esteem. You know how that can affect you"

"Yes" nodded Annika.

"One of my friends got his friend to help me out in the end. He remembered that I wrote the Christmas Pantomime for university one year and had a blog, and put in a word for me with a magazine. But no one ever spent any time telling me it didn't matter, or telling me how I should go about looking for job, or helping me with my CV"

"No one ever tells you how to be a grown-up" nodded Annika sympathetically.

"Once I felt better about myself in my new job, I got a new doctor, and demanded some more treatment. I got a brace to help me stay upright for bad days, and I started having some physiotherapy. It's gotten better, but the only thing I can do is manage it. Unless I had surgery. And I don't want to do that yet because of the side effects"

"Yeah," agreed Annika "Especially as you're still young. Surgery can sometimes reduce the quality of life. And I know it might hurt you sometimes, but I really can't see a difference in the way you look and walk"

"Really?" asked Rick, turning over to face her, his dark eyes gazing into hers.

"Really" nodded Annika "I stand by what I said that morning. I think you're very handsome"

"I'm flattered" Rick smiled softly "Ed thinks I should go for it whilst I'm still young and able to recover"

"It's your body and your choice" Annika rolled over, and gently stroked a dark lock of hair.

"I know" Rick wrapped his arm around her shoulders, wanting to hold her close "But it's always nice to hear someone reassure me that. Thank you"

"And thank you for helping me. I'm so pleased I met you"

"You know, if it wasn't for Richard III, we'd never have met" remarked Rick. Annika reached over for a glass of wine on his bedside table. She held it up, as if to take a toast.

"To Richard, and Anne, and to us"

That night was the first night they spent together.


	12. New Life

RichardIII1955 - It's time for the fight!

WinglessAngel17 - Thank you! Hope you had a good time on your vacation :)

Yorkistgirl - And me! I'd love to meet my online pals. I added two on Facebook but that's as close as I got.

Awww! They're together! Also, today is the 16th of March, which is also the date of Anne Neville's death. I hope she is resting in peace (unlike in this story)

* * *

Nathan and Daniel scampered up the stairs to Rick's flat, waving at Ed as he drove off.

"I hate going to Uncle Ricky's, it's so boring" complained Nathan.

"Me too. Why can't mummy and daddy look after us?" replied Daniel.

"Maybe we can tease him about his girlfriend" giggled Nathan. Daniel laughed too, and opened the door, only to see George slumped across the sofa.

"Hello Uncle Georgie" said Daniel, bending and poking him "What are you doing here?"

"Stayed the night..." groaned George "My...head..."

"Where's Uncle Ricky?" asked Nathan.

"In his room"

Both boys walked over to Rick's closed door. Daniel placed his hand on the handle, and pushed.

"Uncle Ricky! _Put some clothes on_!"

* * *

Nathan and Daniel seemed to find the idea that Uncle Ricky had a girlfriend was hilarious. They sat giggling on the floor, whilst Rick occupied the sofa.

"Is this your book, Uncle Ricky?" asked Nathan, holding up one of Annika's books about Richard III.

"No" sighed Rick.

"Let me see" insisted Daniel, grabbing it and yanking it open to reveal one of Richard's portraits. Daniel pointed at it "He looks like you, Uncle Ricky!"

"Don't be stupid" Rick rolled his eyes, but when he glanced over, he had to admit, there was a similarity. They both had high cheekbones and a prominent jaw line, and with the long dark hair "Now put that down! It belongs to Annika"

"If she's your girlfriend..." mused Nathan "Should we call her aunty Annika?"

"That's enough! It's early days, you pair of idiots. If you break that book, then I'll-"

"But I want to read it!" protested Daniel, flipping through the book. A page about Richard's nephews fell open. Daniel gasped "He killed his nephews! That's mean!"

"Why would anyone do that?" asked Nathan.

"Well, if they were anything like you two, then I can't blame him!" growled Rick. The boys looked at him horrified, and then scuttled into the corner of the room with the book. Rick could only hear whispers. He tried to ignore them, and focused on the clock. Surely Annika's job interview would be finished by now.

The door opened.

"How was it?" asked Rick.

"They said they'd be in touch by the end of the week, but I can't know for certain" Annika slumped down next to him on the sofa.

"Hello, Annika" greeted the boys angelically.

"Hello you two! Are you being good for Uncle Rick?"

"Yes!" chirped Nathan.

"Is that my book you're reading?"

"Yes, is it ok if we read it?" asked Daniel sweetly.

"Of course it is!"

"Annika, why did that man kill his nephews?" asked Nathan, pointing to the picture of Richard on the cover.

"He didn't really kill them" explained Annika "No one knows what happened to them"

"Uncle Ricky said he killed them because they were like us" pouted Daniel.

"No, I did not" growled Rick. Annika smiled at them indulgently. It was hard to believe these sweet little boys could have flushed Rick's iPod down the toilet, but they hadn't pulled the wool over Annika's eyes.

"Yes, you did, Uncle Ricky!" insisted Nathan "They probably only annoyed him because he was mean. Like you!"

"I'm not mean, you're annoying!" argued Rick.

"We only sang a Rick Astley song at you...that's not a crime" Daniel sulked.

"All right, that's enough now. I'm going to call your dad to see if he's home yet and get rid of you both. I've got plans for this evening."

"Good. I don't like it here anyway" Nathan chatted back. Rick glared at him, but called his brother. Ed returned, collected the boys, and gave a sly knowing look at Annika. Being the youngest brother, Rick had been subject to a ridiculous amount of teasing by, not only his nephews, but both Ed and George.

"Are you ready?" asked Rick.

Annika shifted her bag onto her shoulder "Let's do it"

They clamoured into his car, and began to drive to Tewkesbury. It was only twenty minutes away from Gloucester. Annika opened the window slightly, allowing the October breeze to dart through the car. The leaves outside had turned to hues of russet gold. The afternoon was bright and airy. Perfect for what they had planned.

"Here we are" said Rick "Tewkesbury Abbey. Is it like you imagined?"

"Bigger. It's huge!" Annika peered out. Rick parked the car, and they wandered over to the entrance. Unlike Cardiff Castle, there was no entrance fee, but just a request for a donation to the upkeep. Annika slipped a five pound note in.

"Shall we join a tour?" asked Rick "They'll tell us about the history of the place. Although, on second thoughts, I've got you, I don't need a paid guide"

Annika simply grinned, and they began to walk around. Her mind began to wander back, over five hundred years ago. This town was where the Battle of Tewksbury had been fought. It was the battle where Edouard of Lancaster was killed, freeing Anne Neville from their marriage, and this Abbey, was where he lay.

_'I think it feels right to be here at this part of my life' _thought Annika _'Yes, I do. My relationship with Oliver has ended, just like Anne's marriage to Edouard ended, leaving us free to pursue happiness with the ones we truly love. I know it took a while for Anne to find happiness with Richard, since she had to become Clarence's ward, but maybe it gave her hope, as it brought her just a little bit closer to Richard...'_

Rick had wandered off to talk to a guide standing nearby.

_'He understands that I'm having 'a moment' as my parents used to say, and is letting me have my space. Oh, bless him. It's like he can read my moods sometimes. I've only known him in person for a month and already we can read each other like that'_

Annika wandered up the aisle to the choir. In the centre, lay the grave of Edouard of Lancaster. She bent over it, trying to read the words, but they were in different language. She guessed it was Latin. A thought sprung into her mind that she would like to learn Latin. Almost out of habit, another thought sprung to mind, telling her that it was impossible, too late, but then another thought sprung to mind, telling her that anything was possible, and why should she hold back what she wanted to do anymore?

Annika smiled to herself. She knelt down, and looked closely at the grave. Her fingers reached out and touched his name.

* * *

_Fond of him, she had not been. But, Anne would pay her respects. He deserved that much, as anyone did upon their deaths. Chance would have it that she and Richard had decided to ride through Tewkesbury, and she did not know when she would be here again._

_She offered a prayer for his soul, and hoped that in heaven he was at peace, and that all the woes in life which had caused him to act in a variety of undesirable manners no longer troubled him._

_Before she left, she knelt, and touched his name._

* * *

Annika's hand jerked back as if she had touched a red hot pan.

"Are you ok?" asked Rick.

"Oh, yes. I was just...daydreaming"

"That's ok" said Rick, helping her up.

"I think I'd like to learn Latin" announced Annika.

"Go for it" replied Rick "That's a great idea. Perhaps when we get home, we could look into it. And it would help you with your studies. Oh, I'll tell you what I've just found out. You'd like it"

"What?"

"They do a re-enactment of the Battle of Tewkesbury in July, and they have a Medieval Fair. I thought you'd like to go to that next year"

"I'd love to! It's the biggest medieval fair around, and I've always wanted to see it. I'd love to go to Leicester and see the re-enactment of the Battle of Bosworth as well, although I'll probably cry when Richard is killed"

"Don't worry, I'll be there with you" reassured Rick. The couple smiled at one another, and then walked further along, to see the tombs of Isabel Neville and George of Clarence, Anne and Richard's siblings and in-laws simultaneously.

At the completion of their afternoon at the Abbey, they headed out to the fields where the Battle took place. It was just growing dusk, but there was time to share a brief picnic in the still not too chilly air. Annika looked around at the quiet of the field, and almost could not imagine the bloody battle raging here. But it had happened, and when she closed her eyes, she could picture Richard, in shining armour; possibly fighting to win back the woman he loved...

On the way back in the car, Annika took a moment to update her status on Facebook.

_'Had a lovely day at Tewkesbury Abbey, and seeing where the Battle of Tewkesbury happened! with – Richard King'_

Moments later, Bella commented.

_'With your Internet lover boy, I presume. You're MAD!'_

When they returned home, Rick flipped out his phone, and saw the comment. With a laugh, he typed out his response.

_'Anyone would be mad not to resist my charms!'_

And that was the end of that, at least for the night. The next day, Annika accompanied Rick to pick up Nathan and Daniel from school, and then waited with him whilst they played in the park together.

"I like this arrangement. We make them play somewhere out of sight, without having to talk to them, and wait for Ed to get them" remarked Rick.

"There he is now" said Annika "Oh, and your brother George"

"Oh, they're both here? They normally can't get on for longer than half an hour without me to mediate between them"

"Unfortunately, Bella and I don't have such a sibling"

The brothers greeted one another, and then sat down on a bench to watch the boys play.

"I'm the king!" Nathan gleefully announced, sitting on time of the climbing frame.

"No, you're not! I helped you climb up here. I'm the king!" yelled Daniel.

"I do believe I'm older" swarmed Nathan.

"I do believe I'm cleverer" Daniel added.

"Boys!" barked Ed.

"We're not arguing!" they both shouted.

"I'll believe that when pigs fly" snorted Rick.

* * *

Meanwhile, Oliver knocked on Rick's door.

"Can I help you?" asked Aiden, Rick's neighbour from downstairs.

"I'm looking for a woman called Annika Nevon. I believe she is staying here with a man called Richard King" replied Oliver.

"Oh, you mean Rick?" said Aiden.

"I'm not interested in him. I just want to talk to Miss Nevon"

"They're out" shrugged Aiden "He went to pick up those nephews of his from school. She went with him"

"And when will they be back?"

"I don't know. They might have gone out somewhere for dinner" Aiden vanished down into his basement flat. Before long, Oliver heard the sound of a guitar being played, and then some truly horrendous singing. He rolled his arms, and then strolled out, heading back in the direction of his car.

He'd come here hoping to make amends. Almost defeatedly, he flipped out his phone and checked Facebook. That was how he had been able to find her. She hadn't deleted him or blocked him, and so he could still see her posts, see who commented, see where she went. Last night, he found out that she was in Gloucester, and found out who the Internet Man was and where he lived.

_'Sitting in the park, listening to the boys make a racket! with – Richard King, George King, and Edward King'_

The park. Oliver wandered along, asked a few pedestrians for directions, and soon found himself outside the park.

"Can we feed the ducks now, daddy?" asked a young blond boy, tugging at his father's hand.

"Yes, come on. We'll go and catch up with Uncle Rick, he's striding ahead"

"With his girlfriend!" giggled the boy "I saw them kiss earlier on, daddy!"

"You've seen me kiss your mum a thousand times already, what's the big deal?"

"Because it's Uncle Ricky!" explained the boy, as thought it was obvious.

"Come on, then, you"

Oliver followed them.

* * *

"Catch!" shouted Nathan, chucking a piece of bread at a group of ducks.

"Watch out for those greedy seagulls" warned George "They want to gobble it all up!"

Nathan shrieked as his uncle tickled him. Annika wandered around the far side of the pond, and threw a few pieces of bread at some skinny ducks who looked as if they usually missed the generosity of passersby.

Rick sidled up to his girlfriend. Without the eyes of his family on them, he slipped his arm in hers and kissed her.

Oliver, observing at a distance, felt sick.

"You didn't waste any time, did you, Annika?" he yelled.

The couple sprang apart.

"Oliver? What are you doing here?" asked Annika, trying to place Rick behind her to protect him. But Rick seemed to have other ideas, and he tried to place Annika behind him.

"I could ask you the same question" Oliver breathed heavily and rapidly as he stormed closer "I went up to Warwick, to your parents' house and Bella's house, looking for you. I called all your old university friends, but they hadn't seen you either. By chance, you finally logged onto Facebook and tagged yourself in Gloucester. Now here I am, and I find you in the arms of another man, who I believe is the Internet Lover Boy!"

"Oh, piss off!" snapped Rick "You've lost her. She deserves better than you. Go home"

"So, he is the Internet guy!" Oliver shouted.

"Yeah? And what are you going to do about it?" barked Rick "You make me sick. Hitting your own fiancé!"

"Rick, don't start. He's not worth it. Oliver, I'm happy here. I stand by what I said the last time we saw one another. It's over. I'm happy here in Gloucester. I've applied for a job and I'm creating a life for myself" said Annika firmly.

"I will start on him!" snapped Rick "He hurt you!"

Annika grabbed his arms and pushed him back.

"Oliver, just do yourself a favour. Just leave. We weren't right for each other, we made each other unhappy, and for that reason, it is over. I think you should go home"

"And this is what I get for allowing you to leech off me for a year!" yelled Oliver "I fed you, clothed you, gave you a roof over your head, and now this is how you repay me?"

Annika kept silent, but calm "If you're talking about our money and possessions, you are welcome to what is left in our joint account, and you may have my share of the apartment. However, I have taken my redundancy pay, and I would like to collect the personal possessions from the apartment"

"Well, you'll have to come and get them, because I'm not giving them to you!" roared Oliver "And you owe me hundreds of pounds! Thousands!"

"Oh, shut up!" Rick intervened again "She's given you way more than you deserve. I'd have given you a punch in the face and run you right out of your money!"

Oliver marched right up to him. He was much taller than Rick, and broader. If there was a fight, it looked like Oliver would win.

The shouting and arguing drew the attention of George and Ed, and the two boys. They hurried around to their side of the pond to witness the two men squaring off with one another.

"And what are you going to do about it?" hissed Oliver "You stole my fiancé! I loved her, and I-"

"If you loved her, you wouldn't have laid a hand on her!" snarled Rick "You'd have supported her whilst she searched for another job, you'd have told her she was able to do anything she put her mind too, you'd have let her pursue her interests without telling her she was useless and obsessed with a dead king! And anyway, you're a hypocrite. You had a go at her for chatting online, and yet you Facebook stalked me?"

Oliver threw the first punch. Rick blocked it, and then the two men charged at one another.

"Stop it!" shrieked Annika, but it was too little effect.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Nathan and Daniel eagerly chanted.

"Rick!" cried Ed, astonished. Annika clasped her hand to her mouth, horrified.

"You...bastard!" snapped Rick, kicking Oliver.

"You fiancé-stealing Internet perv!"

"Kick him again, Uncle Ricky!" shrieked Nathan.

"Poke his eyes out!" Daniel added.

"Karate chop him in the balls!" Nathan demanded.

"Uncle Ricky! Uncle Ricky!" chanted Daniel.

"George, get the boys out of here, I'll break it up" said Ed. George turned and tried shuffle his nephews away.

"Stop it, Uncle George! You're blocking the view!" Nathan cried, darting around him. Rick and Oliver continued to rain punches on one another.

"Stop that!" Ed commanded, trying to get between the men "Calm down!"

"Get out the way, Ed, I'll deal with this myself!" Rick snapped, continuing to fight Oliver.

"Rick, Oliver, stop it!" cried Annika "That's not the way to solve it!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" yelled the boys delightedly, and George, who was now enjoying the spectacle.

Oliver grabbed Rick by his long hair, and tried to drag him along. Rick yelled in pain, and sank his teeth into Oliver's hand. Oliver yelled, and let go of him. Rick wasted no time in darting forward and shoving Oliver straight in the pond. Nathan and Daniel gave a whoop of laughter, and Nathan grabbed George's Blackberry from his pocket. He snapped a picture, and giggling, uploaded it to George's Facebook profile.

"That was so awesome, Uncle Ricky!" Daniel beamed, as Rick staggered away from the ridiculous sight that was Oliver sitting in the pond.

"You were so cool!" Nathan grinned.

"That was not funny!" Annika argued, giving a last look at Oliver sitting in the pond. She turned to address him "Oliver, I suggest you just go home. Come on, let's get out of here"

"And you were no better, you two" said Ed to his sons "That was naughty!"

"What?" shrugged Nathan. George fought to contain some sniggers.

"And as for you..." glowered Ed.

"He had it coming" growled Rick, as they stormed away from the park. Annika shook her head, irritated.

* * *

In the end, Annika realised that the only way to settle this sensibly would be put her decision into a letter, and to return Oliver's ring to him. The following afternoon, as Daniel and Nathan re-enacted the fight in Rick's living room, she perched at the table with a pen and a piece of paper.

_'Dear Oliver,_

_I am writing to tell you that our engagement, and our relationship, is officially over. In the past few months we spent together, we both became increasingly unhappy, and therefore increasingly dissatisfied with one another. Our relationship held no future for us._

_I accept that a portion of the blame does rest on my shoulders. Yes, I suppose I did live off of your money, but it was not of my wish to do so, merely circumstance. And yes, I did suppose it was unfair of me to neglect you for an online substitute, but remember, you neglected me too. I understand that teaching is a demanding profession, and I appreciate that you have spent a lot of time and effort improving the lives of children who have an unfortunate and undesirable lifestyle. Even if we could repair this, I still cannot forget the last and final row we had. You had no right to hit me, and for this, I am ending the relationship._

_You are welcome to have my share in the apartment. I do not wish to live in Cardiff, and so it is yours. I have taken the remains of my redundancy pay from our joint account and placed it in my own. I am also returning your credit card, as I have no need for it, and the engagement ring you gave me. When you are in a more agreeable mood, and ready to negotiate, I would like to return to the apartment for one final visit to gather the rest of my personal possessions. If you chose to create anymore drama, I will contact a solicitor to settle the matter._

_I hope that you will find my terms agreeable, and that we can end this without making things anymore ugly than they have become._

_Annika'_

She sealed the letter, and slipped her engagement ring into the folds of the paper. And with that, she was free.

"Annika, the phone's ringing!" announced Daniel, pointing.

Annika reached for it.

"Hello, could I speak to Miss Annika Nevon?"

"Speaking"

"We have some good news for you, Miss Nevon. We'd like to offer you a job"


	13. Homecoming

Yorkistgirl - I don't have anymore planned appearances for Oliver actually!

RichardIII1955 - Oliver got what he deserved. He'll stay well away now!

Hahahaha! Oliver got shoved in a pond! Serve him right. But today, Annika heads home to Warwick to reunite with her family and become an aunty! As I have said before, George of Clarence and his wife Isabel have TWO modern counterparts. There is George King, Rick's brother, and Clive, Annika's brother-in-law, and there is Ellen King, Rick's sister-in-law, and Bella, who is Annika's sister. The ironic thing about this chapter is, my cat is called Bella, and she had kittens a month ago!

* * *

"I will miss you" said Rick, squeezing her tightly.

"I know, I'll miss you too" Annika let go "But the next time you see me, I'll be an aunty!"

"Good luck" said Rick, as her train pulled in.

"Thanks, I'm going to need it. Knowing Bella, she's going to drive us all nuts!" Annika jumped aboard the train, and waved out the window at him. Only when the train began to move, did she sit down. Rick continued to wave, his long dark hair being caught by the wind. It had seemed so long ago that she had fled on a night train, rushing into the arms of a man she had never met. It was the same train line that she was travelling on back then. And now she was making the same journey, but as a completely different person.

The train rattled on. Annika had to make a change at Birmingham, but she was in Warwick in under three hours. It was weird to once again be in familiar surroundings.

But it was nice. She was home.

Her father, Archie, waited outside the station for her, leaning against his car. Archibald Nevon was a headmaster of a secondary school, the same secondary school that Annika and Bella had attended. He was the one who had encouraged Annika in her interest in medieval history, and he was one of the only people who didn't laugh at her Ricardianism, or call her weird and obsessed. Whilst he had had a stressful job, and had suffered numerous health problems because of it, unlike Oliver, he had always made time for her and her family. When he caught sight of her, he raised his hand in greeting, and smiled, but he also frowned.

"What's the matter?"

"You won't believe how glad I am to see you" he said, giving her a hug.

"Why's that?"

"Your mother and Bella are worrying me to pieces. She's not..." he struggled for the right words "She's not...as open as she should be. For the amount of time she's been in labour"

"Oh" said Annika.

"And they're panicking" finished Archie.

"I see"

"And as for you!"

"Me?"

"Where the hell have you been! Gallivanting around Gloucester with some guy you met on the Internet!"

She knew he did not mean to be nasty, he was concerned, as any parent would be, but half of Annika wanted to shrivel up as if she was a naughty child. But, she was an adult woman, and she was independent and she made her own choices, so she stood firm "Rick is absolutely lovely. He's been very helpful, and without him I wouldn't have been able to find another job. Which I have, by the way"

"Well, you have no idea how worried we've been! You could have been - never mind. That's for another time. Congratulations on the job" said Archie "Come on, I'll drive you back to the house and you can put your things down. Then we'll go to the hospital"

Annika chucked her overnight bag in the boot of the car, and then climbed into the front beside her dad. As they drove, she told him about her new job, and then the topic changed to the discovery of Richard III's bones.

When they reached the hospital, Archie led her to Bella's room, and then went to sit in the waiting room.

"Finally!" moaned Bella. She grabbed Annika's hand and squeezed it.

Clive, her husband, paced up and down.

"How much longer?" he groaned.

"Hello, sweetheart" said her mother, Eileen, reaching over to hug her.

"How's everything going?" asked Annika.

"Not good" Bella shook her head "They've told me I'm only three centimetres. I've been in labour for hours, and I'm only three centimetres!"

"I'm sure it won't be long now" assured Annika "Is the baby ok?"

"They're checking her heart rate. They said she's ok, but they're concerned that she'll get distressed" Bella closed her eyes and slumped against a pillow.

"Why don't we talk about something else?" suggested Eileen "To take our minds off of it for a bit? Annika, tell us all about what you've been up to"

Bella opened her eyes "With Internet Lover Boy? Or should I say...Internet Perv?"

"Don't call him that!" scolded Annika "And I know you lot disapprove, but it was the best decision of my life"

"You're not wearing your engagement ring!" Bella also gasped.

"Damn right I'm not. I sent it back to Oliver, and told him it was over. It's over"

"It's really over, then?" Bella asked.

"Finished. Dead" said Annika triumphantly "I'm with Rick now"

"Is it Facebook official?" asked Clive.

"Yes"

Clive glanced over at his wife and his mother-in-law "She means business, ladies!"

Bella laughed feebly, and then groaned as another contraction rippled through her.

* * *

It had been midday when Annika had arrived, and now it was late evening.

"She's still not had the baby" said Annika, pacing outside the hospital "I'm definitely staying overnight, and I definitely won't be getting any sleep tonight"

"Well, good luck. It will be fine. It will all turn out ok" Rick assured.

"All right. Thanks. I'll call you in the morning. I love you"

"I love you too"

Annika put the phone down, but continued to pace. Things were not looking fine. The baby was getting distressed, and the heart rate had dropped a little. In a total of nine hours, Bella had only progressed to five centimetres, and had been given some oxytocin to try and speed things up. She'd also had an epidural, so that she could get some rest from the contractions, since she had been up all night the previous night, and was exhausted.

Annika sighed, silently praying things would be ok.

"It looks like it's going to be a rough night"

"Anne!" gasped Annika, turning to face her.

"Good evening" greeted Anne "Long time no see"

"It has been a while" agreed Annika "A lot of things have changed since we last spoke"

"As I expected" Anne nodded, as they began to walk along the pathway "What has happened?"

"My sister is having her baby" Annika gestured in the direction of the maternity ward "But apart from that, things have gotten much better since we last spoke. I left Oliver, and now I live with Rick, in Gloucester. I'm so glad I did. It was the best chance I'd ever taken in my life. And I have a job again!"

"Good for you" smiled Anne.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Annika.

"Oh, several things. First of all, you needed my help again, and secondly, I just wanted to let you know that, very soon, I'm going to ask you to do something for me"

"Anything" agreed Annika quickly "Tell me, I'll-"

Anne held up a hand "Not quite yet. For now, you still need my help"

"How?"

"I think you know" Anne inclined her head towards the hospital.

"I'm worried about my sister" Annika nodded.

"Childbirth" sighed Anne "One of the dangerous things for women in the medieval times. And, even for a number of centuries afterwards"

"She's taking too long. They've given her some drugs but I don't think it will do the trick!" Annika cried.

"Ssh, look" Anne sat down with her on a bench outside the hospital "It's going to be ok. I've been there before"

"I know. With your sister, Isabel, on that ship"

"Off the port of Calais" Anne sighed "It was scary. I was only fourteen years old. I was made to grow up very quickly after that"

"She lost the baby" whimpered Annika.

"I know" Anne nodded, her eyes closed and her face clouded.

"You must have been so..." Annika snivelled.

"Yes. Yes, we were. It was very common, but that didn't ease the pain. Particularly as Isabel was so young, and this was her first child. It was the first time I'd ever seen such a sad thing"

"It still happens" Annika said sadly "Rarely in the Western world, but it does happen. And especially in Third World Countries"

"It's going to be ok" Anne assured her, gently placing her hand on her arm "Things are very different now. Giving birth in a hospital or even your own home is much more sanitary than a sweaty old ship. And there are people here to take care of her, who know what they're doing"

"How can anyone even be sure of that? They let Rick down! He's in constant pain, because some idiot doctor accused him of trying to swagger instead of examining him and giving him the medical treatment he needed"

"I know. But this time it will be different. And Bella has you, her little sister, to look after her as well"

"I've never seen a baby be born before. Apart from on the telly. And even then, I had to switch it off. It was jank"

Anne frowned "What does 'jank' mean?"

"Oh, it's modern day slang. It means yucky. Disgusting"

"But you'll know what to do to take care of your sister. Listen to your instincts. It can be frightening, but it can be wonderful too. When I had my little Neddy...but that's another story. I'll tell you that one when you are ready"

"I know. Thank you" Annika pulled herself together, and both the women stood up "What did you want to ask me?"

"Not yet" said Anne gently "But I will come and see you again, very soon"

"Before Christmas?" Annika shivered in the early November air.

"Probably after, but if you need me before, then I'll be there. Go on. Go and take care of Bella. It will be ok"

Annika nodded "Thank you"

She turned and hurried back into the ward.

"She's gone right up to eight centimetres" said Eileen, the moment she stepped through the door. A midwife was fussing around Bella "The baby is still a bit distressed, but things are starting to look a bit better. She still needs to get to ten so she can push"

Bella moaned softly. Clive dabbed away the sweat on her forehead with a wet flannel, and murmured something encouraging.

'_Oliver would never do that for me. He'd tell me I was being silly. No. I don't have to think about him anymore. My children will never be fathered by him. I hope that if the time ever comes, that Rick is by my side' _Annika thought to herself. She took Bella's hand in hers, and squeezed it.

* * *

Five hours later, Bella clasped her little girl to her chest.

"I'm so relieved" sighed Eileen "I was so worried"

"I couldn't have done it without you three" sighed Bella, sinking onto the pillows "Especially not without you, Annika. Thanks for letting me squeeze your fingers off"

"I'm sure they'll heal" smiled Annika, flexing her fingers sorely. Clive gently ran his also sore fingers over his daughter's soft downy hair.

"What are you going to call her?" asked Eileen

"I don't know" Bella gently stroked her daughter's cheek.

"She looks like you" murmured Clive "She's a little angel"

"Angelica" smiled Bella "That's the one! Angelica"

"That's a lovely name. A lovely name for a lovely little girl" cooed Eileen. Clive kissed his wife on the forehead, and then his daughter, or rather, Angelica, who snuffled and clasped his finger. Annika wrapped her arms around her mother, who hugged her youngest daughter.

"So, Annika" said Bella "Are you ever going to have your own?"

"Never. Not after watching this" retorted Annika.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have kids if I were you either" said Bella, with an eyebrow raised "I mean, a baby with Internet Lover Boy? It might come out with an antenna!"

"Oh, very funny!" Annika rolled her eyes fondly.

"Or if you're lucky, a volume switch!" added Clive.

"His name is Rick, not Internet Lover Boy, and he is the perfect man" insisted Annika.

"We believe you, Annika!" Bella whispered loudly.

"I would throw a pillow at you, I really would, but that would be cheating" Annika rolled her eyes.

"Girls!" sighed Eileen.

* * *

Annika lay in her bed, the one she had slept in for eighteen years until she left home, thinking. Her thoughts changed from her exhaustion after attending the birth, to her latest meeting with Anne.

'_Things really have got better for me, and I am much better now. Maybe that was what it was all about – her appearing to me and talking to me. Maybe she's some sort of mentor, or my conscience. Or even a ghost. I don't think it's all over yet, though. I think there's still more to come. I wonder what she's going to ask me to do? What can I do for a woman who has been dead for over five hundred years? But I will do it. She has helped me, and it's only fair that I should pay her back'_

Eventually, Annika could stand it no longer. She couldn't sleep. She sat up, and grabbed her laptop. She opened up the Internet, and navigated her way to the old chat room where she and Rick had exchanged those early messages.

There they were. Hundreds and hundreds of messages. It seemed like such a long time ago.

The laptop bleeped.

'_I miss you xxx'_

Annika smiled. Rick couldn't sleep either. He'd done exactly as she had done, and logged on.

'_I miss you too. I love you so much xxx'_

'_I love you too. I can't wait to see you again. I can't sleep because you aren't here with me xxx'_

'_I can't sleep either. It's like we...sync with one another. I have so much to tell you about the baby. I'm so tired, but I just can't sleep. I'm running on adrenaline xxx'_

'_I'll call you in the morning, and you can tell me everything xxx'_

As if they could wait until morning. Just like the old days, they spent the whole night messaging. All those old familiar feelings came rushing back. There was a similar distance between Gloucester and Warwick as there was to Gloucester and Cardiff. All of Annika's hopes and dreams were tied up miles and miles away, at the other end of a screen.

* * *

"Good morning" yawned Annika.

"Good morning" said Archie.

"Is anyone using the phone?"

"Your mother is just letting the rest of the family know about the baby. What do you need it for?"

"I was hoping to call Rick. I was messaging him all night but I promised him I'd call"

"Messaging _all night_!" repeated Archie.

"Yeah. Before I went to Gloucester, we'd do it all the time. He works from home and I didn't have anything else to do so we'd do it all the time. But now-" Annika broke off to yawn "Now we're a bit busier"

"Do you have any idea how worried we were" began Archie "When Bella got a call from you, and then you didn't show up?"

"I called, didn't I?"

"Four days later! We were paranoid you'd been killed. We called your old place the next morning, only to have no answer. Two days later, Oliver turned up looking for you"

"I know. He said. What happened?"

"We told him you weren't here. He asked if you were here but you didn't want to see him. We said you hadn't arrived and we thought you'd made up. Three days later, we were debating getting police involved. Thank God you rang the next day"

"I was out of it. I was depressed" argued back Annika.

"You ran off with someone you met on the Internet. Do you know what danger you placed yourself in?"

"Yes, I know you're supposed to meet in a public place with an escort, but it was, well, just a spur of the moment and I just, sort of, knew he was a good guy. And he is"

"You just knew?" Archie looked exasperated "What if he hadn't been nice? What if he drugged you and kidnapped you?"

"Well, did he? No. There's no problem"

"We thought you were happy with Oliver. We knew you found it hard being unemployed, and that you didn't like how long he worked but-"

"Dad, did you ever work until eleven 'o' clock at night?" interrupted Annika.

"Eleven? No. Only if I brought home my marking. But even then, I'd still be taking breaks, and having dinner with you girls as well"

"Well then!" said Annika, crossing her arms "Oliver would leave at half seven, and not come back until eleven. There was only so much he could be doing at school. I don't know what he was doing in those hours after three 'o' clock, but he was never with me. For all I know, he could have been cheating on me!"

Archie frowned "He didn't seem like the type to cheat to me"

"Well, that aside, I suppose he didn't seem like the type to punch me in the face either"

"He what!" snapped Archie.

"Oh, did I miss a detail? He punched me in the face. I used some of his money to buy something for a friend and he blew up. He accused me of having an 'online affair' although at that point, all me and Rick did was talk. I admit I slapped him first, but it was still unacceptable"

"The bastard!" snarled Archie. He grabbed Annika by the shoulders protectively "No one punches my daughter!"

"I suppose it's a good job that the so-called Internet Perv was on hand to get me out of there"

Archie hugged her tightly.

"I still want to meet him" said Archie "I want to check him out. And if I don't like him, then-"

"It won't come to that"

"I'm sorry" sighed Archie, kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry too"


	14. Anne's Request

RichardIII1955 - Thanks!

Yorkistgirl - Exactly. Not everyone you meet online is a perv, and sometimes they're even nicer than the people in real life! Also, you know you mentioned you had a pair of white rose earrings? Well, that gave me a good idea of a present that Rick could give Annika for Christmas...

Today's chapter is quite an important one. Anne asks Annika to do something for her, and Rick recounts a story from when he was a young boy.

* * *

Rick and Annika decided to compromise with Christmas and New Year. They spent Christmas in York, with Rick's family, and New Year in Warwick, with Annika's family. The Yorkshire moors were beautiful, and Annika delighted in finally being able to visit them.

The car pulled into the courtyard. Rick's mother was braving the wind and cold air, wearing a mackintosh, wellington boots and a scarf, feeding the chickens. The way she looked and the way she behaved made Annika think she was forty, not fifty.

"Mum!" called Rick, as they climbed out the car.

"Richard!" greeted his mother.

"Mum, I'd like for you to meet Annika, my girlfriend. Annika, this is my mum, Claire"

"Hello, Annika. I've heard a lot about you" said Claire, shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you"

She was much nicer than Garnet. She spoke to Annika as though she was a real person, not some usurping Lolita coming to steal her son. And it also seemed that Claire was the only person to call Rick by his full name.

George, Ellen and their two children arrived twenty minutes later. Daisy and Warren were much sweeter and well-behaved than Nathan and Daniel, who arrived with Eliza, Bethany, and Ed an hour later. Apparently, Nathan and Daniel had tried to smuggle fireworks in the boot of the car, and Ed only caught them when they stopped at a service station. Neither Ed nor Bethany appeared impressed.

On Christmas Eve, with the house being full of crazy kids, Rick took her out for a tour and taught her how to ride a horse. As she leant forwards, her arms clasped around his uneven waist, her chin resting on his shoulder, she closed her eyes, revelling in the scenery and the romance of the moment.

Christmas Day had certainly been fun. Daniel had decided to surprise everyone by drawing a picture for them. The one he had drawn for Annika was definitely the most amusing.

"Here's your picture, Annika" announced Daniel, climbing on the back of the sofa.

"Oh, thank you! Let's see"

Daniel tumbled down onto the arm of the chair and sat next to her. He thrust the picture into her hands "Here you go"

"Oh, it's a..." Annika was lost for words, looking at the strange blurs on the page "What is it?"

"It's Uncle Ricky fighting that man"

"What man?"

"The man who said he was your fiancé"

"You mean Oliver?"

"Yes"

"Ok" said Annika.

"There's Uncle Ricky" Daniel pointed "He's got hand grenades and a machine gun. There's the man, on top of a dragon. He's trying to make the dragon burn Uncle Ricky all up, but Uncle Ricky is shooting him with his gun, and throwing hand grenades at the dragon. And there's me and Nathan in the background, and we're saying 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' and helping Uncle Ricky to kill him. There's the blood coming out. There's you, behind the dragon, and you're saying, 'Save me!' And then that's daddy and Uncle Georgie, and they're cheering Uncle Ricky"

"Wow, Daniel, it's really...nice. Thank you. But...I don't seem to recall Oliver having a dragon...or Rick using machine guns and hand grenades"

"Well, it would have been good if they had" shrugged Daniel.

"Shift it you. It's my turn to give Annika her present" said Rick, sitting down between Daniel and Annika. He handed her a box shaped present. The attention of the family fixed on them.

Annika carefully unwrapped the box, and then opened it, to find a pair of white rose earrings.

"Thank you!" she cried, putting her arms around him.

"White roses, for York. I just thought...since you have Richard's boar pin, and they'll match your scarf"

"I'm starting to see a theme with your presents" mumbled Annika against one of his uneven shoulders "Thank you"

After a few more days, they drove make down south, heading for Warwick. They both agreed that the visit to Rick's mother had been a success.

* * *

"Is it them?" asked Bella.

"No, I don't think so" Archie frowned, watching the car whizz past.

"How long are you two going to stand at the window waiting for them to turn up?" asked Clive.

"I just want to see what sort of man he is before I greet him!" insisted Eileen, turning around to address her.

"Did Annika say what sort of car this Rick drives?" asked Archie.

"Um...one with wheels I presume" replied Bella. Angelica grabbed a fistful of her hair in one of her tiny fists and pulled.

"All cars have wheels, that doesn't exactly narrow it down!"

"Why are you all so paranoid?" asked Clive. He turned to Bella "They didn't do this when you brought me home to meet them, did they?"

"Well, no, but you know what Annika's like. Especially after Oliver showed his true colours to her. We have a right to be...more concerned" explained Eileen.

"What do you mean?" asked Clive.

"When Annika loves, she loves with her whole heart. She cannot simply like something, she has to love it, even to the point of obsession. And if this Rick turns out to be a perv, or some tattooed punk with piercings in places no one would think possible, then it will be impossible to try and dissuade her. She'll end up broken-hearted"

"It is true" nodded Bella "She's a mad Ricardian, after all"

"Says the girl who was in love with Heathcliff and Mr. Rochester for five years" Archie rolled his eyes.

"That's different!" protested Bella "And anyway, at least I wasn't in love with Edward Cullen. Then the puns would have been just cruel. But anyway, this Internet Lover Boy seems ok, for an Internet boyfriend. I looked him up on Facebook, and I followed him on Twitter. He doesn't have any tattooes or piercings. At least not in places you can see. He's quite smart and witty. And he's educated. He'll be decent to talk to, at the least"

"Oh look!" cried Archie "A car has just pulled into the driveway!"

"Is it them?" asked Bella.

"Yes, there she is!"

"What does he look like?" exclaimed Eileen, rushing back to window to look.

"Does he look like his profile picture on Facebook?" asked Bella.

"He's got long black hair...he's quite skinny..." Archie described.

"Yes, that's him!" hooted Bella, holding up her phone with Rick's Facebook profile picture on display.

"Come away from the window, they'll see!" Eileen pulled him away "Everyone, sit down and act naturally! We don't want them to think we were spying!"

Bella relaxed back on the sofa. Clive grabbed a book and started to read it. Archie sat next to Bella, and started to coo over Angelica. Eileen waited for the doorbell to ring.

"I'll get it!" exclaimed Eileen loudly, making a show of walking towards the door. Bella stifled a giggle. Archie tried to stay relaxed and still. Clive turned the book the right way around.

Eileen paced towards the front door "Hello, sweetheart!" she exclaimed, hugging Annika "And you must be Rick" Eileen scrutinised him.

"Rick, this is my mum, Eileen, and mum, this is Rick"

"Nice to meet you" said Rick, holding out his hand for her to shake. After they were introduced, Eileen leant over to Annika.

"He could do with a bit of a haircut" she muttered.

Annika rolled her eyes "You weren't saying that about dad during the seventies!"

Eileen blushed.

They entered the living room to see Bella, Clive, Archie and baby Angelica sitting on the sofa stiffly. Annika guessed what they had been doing, by their readymade smiles.

"Happy New Year, everyone, this is Rick" said Annika "Rick, this is my big sister, Bella, and little Angelica, my niece. That's my dad, Archie, and that's Clive, Bella's husband"

"Hi, Rick. We've heard a lot about you. You're all Annika would talk about last time she was here" replied Bella.

Rick blushed.

* * *

Later that evening, Archie and Eileen were in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

"What do we think?" asked Archie.

"About Rick?" Eileen lowered her voice, glancing into the living room where their daughters and spouses sat around the television.

"Yes. What do you think?"

"I think he's been quite good for her. And I think she has matured somewhat" replied Eileen.

"I agree. This time last year, she was unemployed, she wasn't happy, and now she's a completely new person" Archie nodded, tossing some sliced vegetables in the pan.

"And she seems so much more...aware of life. If you know what I mean. She was saying to me earlier, that although she'd like to get her Masters degree, or a Ph.D, she's realised what it would really mean, what with the cost of paying for it without a student loan and such. You know, she's more independent. She used to just rely on Oliver to sort everything out"

Archie nodded, but then huddled closer to his wife "But what do we think about him? About Rick? Do you think he's for real?"

"You know" said Eileen, stirring the contents of a pan "I think he is. He's ever so polite. They're completely in sync with each other. They know when to help and support each other, and when to step back. If only he could have a haircut..."

"Your parents said exactly the same thing about me in the sixties. I don't know what you're talking about!"

When New Year was finished, and the couple left, Bella turned to Clive "I don't think I have ever seen two people so utterly besotted with one another"

* * *

When Rick and Annika returned home, there was a surprise waiting for them. The phone was ringing.

"Oh, who would ring us the minute we get in?" grumbled Rick.

"It's probably George, saying that you put your boxers in his case by mistake. Just tell him we're busy"

"I would never do that!" Rick exclaimed, but he grabbed the phone, and dashed into his bedroom to answer it.

Annika thought nothing of it. She carried on unpacking her toiletries and putting them in the bathroom. Ten minutes later, Rick staggered out the bathroom, a massive grin on his face.

"You aren't going to believe this" he laughed.

"What is it?"

"Remember when we first met? When I wrote that article on Richard III?"

"How can I forget?"

"The magazine, who I wrote it for" Rick's grin widened "They liked it so much. I think they think I'm obsessed"

"I'm the one who's obsessed" remarked Annika "What did they want? Have they got a new job for you?"

"I know you're obsessed! And yes, they have got a new job for me. But here's the best bit. You know how they found those bones where it was rumoured they buried him?"

"Yes" nodded Annika.

"Well, they're announcing the results of a DNA test on the 4th February, at Leicester University, and they've invited journalists to the event"

Annika began to smile "Right"

"And, the magazine want to send me, as their representative, to the results conference, to write another article about the findings! Me! Because they liked my piece on him so much!"

Annika's eyes were as wide as saucers "And...what did you say?"

"I said" Rick grinned even more. He was starting to resemble the Cheshire cat "I said, yes, but..."

"But what!"

"Only if I can bring you with me. And to that they said..."

"What?" begged Annika.

"They said yes!"

"Oh my God!" shrieked Annika. She launched herself into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck "Thank you! I love you! Thank you so much!"

"It was nothing" Rick put her down "You practically wrote the article. They should have asked you. But we'll both go"

Annika kept her arms around him "And they're making a documentary about it. The King In The Car Park, about the search for him. We'll be in the audience when they announce the DNA test. We're going to be on TV! We'll be able to ask questions to the panel. And, we can watch it in the evening, when we get home, and we'll see his facial reconstruction! Did I tell you they were making one? We'll be able to see his face for the first time, without it being a doctored Tudor portrait. This could completely change the way Richard III is viewed by the public – no, this could rewrite history!"

Rick grinned "And we're going to be there. I'll hold your hand when they announce it"

"This is what makes me proud to be British" said Annika proudly.

* * *

That night, Annika could barely sleep for her excitement. Rick slept silently at her side, one of his arms draped over her waist. At midnight, she let out a long sigh, and turned over to face the over side of the room.

"Good evening, Annika"

"Anne!" gaped Annika. She sat upright. Rick mumbled in his sleep, and rolled over, taking his arm with him.

"I'm sorry. Did I disturb you?" asked Anne, as she waited in the corner of the room.

"No, I couldn't sleep" Annika climbed out of bed, putting her feet into her slippers. Quietly, so as not to disturb Rick, she padded out of the bedroom, gesturing for Anne to follow. Anne did so. Annika invited her to sit down on the sofa.

"Can I get you a cup of tea or anything?"

"Some tea would be lovely. Thank you" Anne readjusted her beautiful long red dress around her on the sofa, and waited patiently for her drink. Annika sat opposite her.

"I assume you've come, to ask me what you told me you were going to ask me the night my niece was born"

"Yes" nodded Anne "And, how is she? Your sister and the baby?"

"They're fine. We just got back from visiting them. It's ok, just like you said it would be"

"I thought so. I knew they would be ok"

"Can you tell what will happen in the future?" asked Annika, curiously.

"No. But sometimes, I have a feeling. I can make a guess. And my guesses, as of now, have usually been correct"

"You knew I was going to leave Oliver and fall in love with Rick"

"I guessed as much, and once again, I was correct"

Annika leant forwards "What else? What lies ahead?"

"I can't say. Let's deal with the present first. I have something to ask you"

"Of course. Anything"

Anne glanced down, readjusting her dress. Her eyes were watery "I need you to bring me my husband"

"Bring you Richard?"

"Yes"

"How?" gasped Annika "Do you mean his bones? Those bones they found in Leicester...is it him?"

"I don't know" sobbed Anne mournfully "I have walked this earth for five hundred years, looking and looking for him. I won't leave without him. On my deathbed, he begged me to wait for him, and I have. I reunited with our son, and I waited. When he died, I searched and I searched. I have been to every place we went together. I went to the places he went without me. I went to the places I went that he did not. I have searched every bloody battleground, every ruined castle, including my own ruined home, every cathedral, every church, the Yorkshire moors. All over England. And I can't find him. I can't find him anywhere!"

"It's ok" Annika leant forwards "It's ok. I'm here. I'll help you"

"You can't possibly know what it's like, to be so far away from someone who you love so much, for so long, for so many years. You know they're there, but you just can't get to them!"

"Actually, I think I do. Maybe not the way you've felt it, but I understand" replied Annika softly, remembering the long nights spent hunched over the computer, talking to Rick.

"Thank you" Anne wiped her eyes.

"Can I ask you something now?" asked Annika.

"What is it?"

"What are you? Are you a ghost?"

"I don't know" Anne sighed, sadly "I'm here, and then I'm not. I don't know what I am"

"Do you think there might a chance he...went on?" asked Annika.

"No. He never broke his promises. He told me to wait, and promised me he'd come to me"

"He must have loved you so much"

"You can't understand what it's like, to hear the allegations that...he poisoned me"

"I think I do. My family all called Rick an Internet Perv when they first heard about him. Which is pretty bad, in this day and age"

"I suppose you do" Anne gave a deep breath "So, you'll help me find him?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy" replied Annika "You helped me, and now it's my turn to help you"

* * *

"Can't you sleep?" mumbled Rick, as Annika slid back into bed.

"No. I'm too excited"

She could feel his smile in the dark, even though his dark hair was in the way of his face.

"Rick?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever seen a ghost?"

"A ghost?"

"Yeah, a ghost"

"Once" replied Rick. He yawned, and rolled onto his back "When I was very young"

"What was it? What happened? How old were you?"

Rick yawned again and rubbed his eyes "I was...seven. A year younger than Daniel. My brother George was ten. Same age as Nathan. We decided since we were so old and grown up, we'd go out on the moors ourselves during the winter. Stupid decision. It got foggy. It got cold. It got dark. We were lost. Both of us were crying and crying, and then we heard the sound of a horse. We thought it was dad or Ed, or someone, but it wasn't either of them. It was a man wearing armour, sitting on a horse. We were both crying. He asked us if we were lost. We didn't care that he was a stranger, or that he seemed to be made of metal. We said we were, and he put us on his horse. I got to sit at the front, since I was the youngest, and George sat behind me. He took us back home. We had been crying, but he soon started laughing and joking with us. When we got home, he told us if we ever saw a lady with long brown hair who was looking for him, to tell her that he was looking for her, and that he loved her. We said we would. The next thing we knew, we woke up in front of the fire. Ed was tucking blankets around me, and Matt was making a cup of tea. Mum said dad had found us sleeping under a tree, and brought us home. We told her the ghost story, and she said we were being silly. Ed laughed and said it was probably Heathcliff looking for Cathy. Matt told him Heathcliff didn't wear armour and said we'd been dreaming. But, if we both dreamt it, why would we dream the same dream?"

"Were you scared?"

"No. I knew he was good"

Annika sucked in a breath "Did you ever see the ghost again?"

"No"

"What did he look like?"

"He was wearing armour. And he had dark brown hair like mine. And dark eyes" Rick yawned "Are you sleepy yet? Because I'm exhausted"

"You go to sleep. I'll stop keeping you awake. Perhaps I'll try and get some sleep"

Soon, Rick's breathing evened out, and his face relaxed. Annika reached over, and started to fiddle with a strand of his dark hair.

After hearing his tale, how on earth was she going to sleep now? Was Anne a ghost, and if so, was she haunting her? And Rick's ghost...there was only one person who that could be. If that was Richard, then what did that mean for her quest?

How would she bring these two together?


	15. Lost And Found

RichardIII1955 - Yes. And how on earth will Annika do that, when Richard has yet to make an appearance to her?

WinglessAngel17 - Don't worry, I should be busy at school as well! Writing is just so much more fun!

Yorkistgirl - Oh my God, me too! I love the moors, especially as I'm a Wuthering Heights nut. And thanks for sending the video along. It was fascinating!

Well! Nothing short of a big request, Anne! How is Annika going to find Richard? Will the discovery of his bones help? Send me reviews/messages/whatever the hell you want to guess and I'll send spoilers!

Also, as you will see, I have included a scene from the conference where it was announced that the bones were Richard's. I watched and rewatched The King In The Car Park, and I also found an article on the Guardian which had been updated every few minutes during the conference. I tried to make it as realistic, as close to the conference, as possible. Sorry if I'm a little out on some of the speech, order of events, names, etc, feel free to let me know if it is.

* * *

"_Richard, you don't have to do this" stated Anne firmly, gently brushing his hair off his forehead, and trying to push him back in bed._

"_Yes, I do. They are all counting on me"_

"_You're in agony, you fool! You need to rest" insisted Anne. Richard clamoured upright, and limped over to his clothes for the day._

"_I can't let it hold me back"_

"_You need to rest. That's what the wise woman said. You need rest, and that ointment"_

"_It can wait until this evening" Richard pulled off his nightshirt, and Anne gasped. His back was even more twisted than ever before. It had progressively been getting worse throughout the years they had been married, and Anne was used to his uneven contours. She did not care for his imperfections, as she loved him for who he was, but the physical sign of his agony made her wince._

_And yet he kept going, in spite of her protests._

* * *

"Wake up" whispered Annika, shaking Rick "Come on! It's five, and we've got to get ready to go to Leicester"

Rick groaned, and his head emerged from under the pillow.

"Are you all right?" asked Annika concerned.

"Pain...killers" Rick grunted, gripping the pillow in agony. Annika dashed into the kitchen, and returned with them and a glass of water. Rick downed them, and then slumped back down on the bed.

"Will you be able to go? We don't have to if you're not up for it-"

"No. We're going. I want to see this. Pull me up. Carefully. I think I'll need my brace today"

"It looks like a torture device" said Annika, helping him sit up.

"I know, but it does help. I hate wearing it in the summer. That is the worst" Rick staggered over to the wardrobe to fetch it. Annika helped him into it, and then assisted him into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked, trying to take his mind off of it.

"For an hour. I've packed the car. I've got all our things together. I'm ready to go"

"You got up that early? You only went to bed at ten!"

"I know, but I was so excited!" Annika beamed.

"You're mad" Rick rolled his eyes. At first, Annika froze, expecting some of the hurtful accusations that Oliver had hurled at her to launch themselves out of Rick's mouth. But he smiled "And that's why I love you"

An hour later, Annika helped him into the car "You don't have to do this. Not if you feel like this. I'll run you a hot bath, and-"

"No. I won't let it beat me. I won't let having a stupid wonky spine stop me from living my life anymore" Rick stubbornly sat at the wheel of the car, and began to switch on the engine. Annika strapped on her belt, stealing another worried glance at him, before looking out the window.

"Isn't that Ed and the boys?" frowned Annika, pointing.

"Rick!" shouted Ed.

"What is it?" asked Rick, poking his head out the car window.

"I was just dropping by to see if you'd drop the boys off at sch-"

"Can't. I'm going to Leicester" announced Rick triumphantly.

"What for?" frowned Ed.

"Work, Ed, work"

"I thought you worked from home?"

"I do. But I've got to find stuff to work with. And right now I've got a date with Annika and Richard III. I'm writing a piece about the discovery of what could possibly be his bones, and therefore rewrite history. See you later!"

"But-" Ed began.

"Bye Uncle Ricky!" shouted Nathan.

"Have fun with Richard III!" added Daniel.

"And remember...Nephews are friends, not food!" called Nathan, quoting Finding Nemo.

Rick zoomed off, laughing, in spite of his pain.

"Did you see the look on his face!" snorted Annika.

"I swear he thinks I don't do anything!" chortled Rick "That will teach him. Maybe now he'll have to...dun dun dun! Spend time with his children!"

"Why did they even bother having children?" asked Annika "I mean, if you wanted a busy career, why would you have them?"

"Oh, I don't know" shrugged Rick "Bethany has two more sons from her first marriage. She's older than him, you see. They're already at university"

"She's got _more_?"

"Yeah. Two with her first husband, three with Ed. Five in total"

"Ouch!" Annika pretended to wince.

"Yeah" nodded Rick.

The car wove in and out of traffic, heading north. It was rush hour, but they had worked out the times exactly, so they arrived at the conference hall by nine 'o' clock. Her heart pounding, Annika helped Rick over to the seats designated to them. The hall was rapidly filling up. People were talking excitedly. Annika managed to recognise a few of the faces sitting at the panel from the Richard III Society website. There was Philippa Langeley, who had headed the whole project. Annika felt immensely pleased for her. She was a normal woman, just like her, and this was what she had managed to achieve. Annika still couldn't believe she was here. She was in a room, where history was about to happen! And it was on her most favourite topic, in the entire world.

'_I hope this is a good omen for Anne, too. I hope she'll find Richard now' _Annika thought.

Rick squeezed her hand "Not long now. It's five to ten. It begins at ten"

Annika squeezed his hand back "I can't believe I'm here. Who'd have thought it? This time last year, I was hunched over a computer, just after losing my job, wanting to be out doing what I loved, and now I'm here!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the conference is about to begin!" announced a voice.

"Oh my god" whispered Annika.

The panel began to speak. Her heart pounded as they provided their evidence. Jo Appleby, the osteo-archaeologist who had exhumed him, was describing how the skeleton matched contemporary descriptions of Richard, not the ridiculous Tudor propaganda. He had an unusually slender, feminine build. A little like Rick, really.

Then she began to describe the spinal curvature. After several months of seeing Rick with his shirt off, and listening to him discuss his condition, Annika recognised and was able to understand what was being said. Her mind wandered to how Richard had managed to lead such an active life, wearing armour, fighting in combat, riding a horse, whilst enduring exactly what Rick endured. There were no pain killers, no surgery if it worsened. Some nights, Annika would lay caressing Rick's spine, hoping that her gentle touch would somehow soothe it.

'_Perhaps Anne did that. She would have been in highly close contact with Richard. She'd have seen him without his clothes on. How awful it must have been, to watch him suffer. I know how she must have felt...'_

"The skeleton was not born with scoliosis" finished Dr Appleby.

"Idiopathic scoliosis" muttered Rick, jotting down notes.

"What did you say?" Annika whispered.

"Idiopathic scoliosis. That's what I have. The skeleton had the same type as me. Poor guy, I doubt I'd have been able to get up on a horse in armour and go to battle"

Annika switched her attention back to the conference. She was now describing his wounds. There were so many. Annika felt sad, that he suffered so much in those last few minutes of his life. That there had been no one to hold his hand, or to mourn for him after he had gone, and that Henry Tudor's soldiers had treated his body with such disrespect, before tarnishing his name forever.

But no more. If this was him, then he would get the burial he deserved.

'_And I will reunite him with Anne. I will bring him to her' _Annika silently vowed, yet again.

"Taken as a whole" said Dr Appleby "The skeletal evidence provides a highly convincing case for this being Richard III"

Annika's heart pounded again. Rick took a break from his note-taking, to squeeze her hand.

There was some more discussion, and then the geneticist, Dr Turi King, who analysed the DNA of the skeleton stood up to speak. The DNA analysis had been difficult, but a sample had managed to be obtained. The DNA confirmed the skeleton was a male. There was a match between the skeleton's DNA and the decedent's DNA. That could only mean one thing...taking into account the skeletal evidence...the location of the skeleton...it meant that it was...

"...beyond reasonable doubt the individual exhumed at Grey Friars on September 12th is indeed Richard III, the last Plantagenet king of England"

It was Richard. The skeleton was Richard.

Rick squeezed her hand again, as whoops and cheers filled the room. Annika sat, shell-shocked, before she turned to him.

"It's him!"

He grinned "I know"

Annika leant over and kissed him, before whooping so loudly that the surrounding journalists turned around and glanced at her. But she didn't care. She'd seen it. She was there, as history was made.

"This is truly a day to be proud to be British" she declared, turning to Rick.

"It is" agreed Rick "We have such a wonderfully rich history. You opened it up to me"

"This is so much better than the Olympics"

* * *

When they left Leicester, Annika felt somewhat sad. She wished that she could have stayed longer, and seen the sights. Around that area, many of the residents were known to be fond of Richard, and she would have loved to talk to them to gain their opinion. She wanted to see his statue, and go to the places he was supposed to have visited.

"I'm sorry we can't stay longer" said Rick, somewhat sheepishly, as he started the car "I'd like to as well, but I need to get home to get writing that article. And we want to be able to see the programme. We might even see ourselves in the audience"

"Never mind" sighed Annika "It's all right. I'd rather we got you home and relaxed. How are you feeling now?"

"A bit better" admitted Rick "I think it has gotten worse over the past months. My doctor said it will get worse as I get older. Perhaps I'll be having surgery sooner than I thought"

Annika's heart beat wildly with panic.

Rick glanced at her worried face "But it's all right. I can still soldier on for now. Perhaps during the summer we'll come back to Leicester. In August, for my birthday. We'll go and see the re-enactment of the Battle of Bosworth"

"I've always wanted to see that. But you'll have to hold my hand when Richard is killed so I don't cry"

"Of course. Hey, speaking of which, what do you want to do for your birthday?"

"My birthday?"

"Yes. It's coming up in March, isn't it?"

"The 16th" nodded Annika "The day Anne Neville died"

"And my birthday's the day Richard died? Now there's a coincidence"

'_A coincidence, you say? I'm starting to think it's more than that...' _Annika thought to herself, although she decided not to voice this opinion.

"Is there anywhere you really want to go?" asked Rick.

"I know what would be nice" said Annika "How about a weekend in London? I haven't been to London in ages. We could stay at a nice hotel, go and see some of the sights, like Madame Taussaud's. And we could go and see a West End show. I know! We'll go to the Tower of London!"

"Then it's a date" grinned Rick "We'll do that"

Annika turned to gaze out the window, her spirits stirring slightly.

* * *

"Ok, it's starting" said Annika, quickly pausing the television to give Rick time to get from kitchen to the living room whilst carrying their dinner.

"Here you are. I'm ready. Press play"

They curled up on the sofa, quickly pointing out themselves in the audience. Annika watched. She knew most of the information from the conference earlier, but she drank in every word like it was gospel. Rick fidgeted, trying to get comfortable, and eventually lay his head in her lap. Absent-mindedly, Annika stroked along his high cheekbones, prominent jaw line and chin, whilst staring at the screen.

When they showed the reconstruction of Richard's face, Annika leant forward.

"He looks like Lord Farquaad!" remarked Rick.

"I think he looks like you!" Annika paused the television.

"Me? Nathan and Daniel said that. They found one of your books with a picture of him in a few months ago"

Annika grabbed the book in question and held the portrait against Rick's face.

"Hmm...it's the cheekbones and the hair. And the jaw line. Very similar. The reconstruction looks much younger than the portrait, you look more like that"

"I should really cut my hair if I look like a medieval king" Rick ran a hand through his hair.

"No, you mustn't" insisted Annika "It suits you so"

"Ed says I look like a hippy"

"Well, then, you look like a drop dead gorgeous hippy. He's probably jealous" Annika shook her head.

Rick smiled "I'm not used to being described as the most handsome out of my brothers. The clever one, yes, but no one has ever said that"

"You remind me of Richard"

"Richard? What do you mean?"

"Well, you look a bit like him, and you're similar to him-"

"I hope I'm not a modern day substitute for him since he's not available on the dating scene right now"

"No! Not at all. It's just...you're loyal, and brave, and you don't give up, and those are qualities which I admire in a man, which is why I like Richard so much. And I like Anne too, not just him"

"How am I loyal and brave? I don't..."

"You look after Nathan and Daniel without fail whenever Ed needs you. Even though they drive you nuts, you're always there for Ed. You're always there for both of your brothers. And you're brave because-"

"I killed a spider for you last week"

"Yeah, that" Annika grinned sheepishly "And you don't give up. Today, you could have lain in bed, but no. You got up, and you wouldn't let your back keep you down. That's what Richard would have done. To think, he thought in all those battles, whilst going through exactly the same thing you're going through..."

"That's what I thought about today" nodded Rick. He held her gaze "When I saw his skeleton, I couldn't help but feel empathy for him"

"Me too. He must have lived through hell"

Rick went to press play again, but he turned to glance back at his girlfriend "You know, I never said at the time, but after I beat up your ex, he sent me some emails saying you were obsessed and in love with a dead king, and I should watch out"

"Really?" Annika raised an eyebrow "And did you believe them?"

"No. But all the same, I'm glad to know it's me you love, not Richard"

"You needn't worry" said Annika, caressing his cheek "I will always be a Ricardian, but the only King for me is you"


	16. Poison

Yorkistgirl - Thank you!

RichardIII1955 - Haha! Somehow, I don't think that resolve will last very long...

So, Richard's bones brought Annika no further in her quest. Now, we skip a few weeks into March. I have worked out that the storyline is starting to catch up with real life here! The books Rick brings Annika to read are actually books that are on my book shelf. And, _The Virgin Widow_, is a book about Anne and Richard, and was recommended to me by RichardIII1955. It's great, and it really helped me with writing this.

* * *

Sheepishly, Rick pattered along the hospital ward. When he saw Annika, pale, but sitting upright in bed, he smiled weakly.

"Happy birthday" Rick bent down and kissed her on either cheek "How does it feel to be twenty five?"

"Strange. I feel like I'm an adult-adult now, not a young adult anymore. I'm a quarter of a century!"

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better. Much better. Still vomiting, and they're running some tests to see what it is, but much better"

"I'm so sorry" sighed Rick "I didn't mean..."

"It's my own fault. I shouldn't have let my guard down and eaten your cooking!"

"I forgot how awful I am!" Rick cried "What kind of idiot poisons his girlfriend?"

"That king they dug up poisoned his wife" interrupted a patient in the bed next to Annika.

"Excuse me?" said Annika, twisting around.

"You know" said the other patient "That king. The one in the car park. He poisoned his wife!"

"No, he did not!"

"Yeah, he did! Shakespeare said he did!"

"Shakespeare was a dramatist, not a historian"

"Well, how did she die then?"

"She died of tuberculosis, after never fully recovering from the loss of her and Richard's beloved son. She and Richard loved one another very much, and at the funeral, Richard cried in front of everyone and shut himself away for three days" snapped Annika. The other patient looked stunned, and sunk back onto her pillows.

Rick sniggered "Yeah, you're feeling better!"

"I'm bored out of my mind. There isn't much on the TV and I haven't got half my stuff with me"

"Sorry" said Rick again "Although...I have to say...in Shakespeare's defence...he did give us Mercutio. And anyway, I brought you some books to keep you busy. I brought _Of Mice and Men._ You said you hadn't read that yet, right?"

"No, I hadn't. I was meaning to, but then I got started on _The Bell Jar_ and forgot about it"

"Well, _Of Mice and Men_ is shorter, so it shouldn't take up too much reading time, especially while you're in here. Just as a warning, though, at the ending, I cried"

"Thanks" said Annika, accepting the bag of books.

"Can you really read all those books?" interrupted the patient in the other bed.

"Well, yes" said Annika.

"Wow" said the other patient, sitting back down again. Annika rolled her eyes, and leant over to Rick.

"I have had to put up with this for _two days_ now. It's driving me insane!"

"I bet" Rick wrinkled his nose "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to put you in here for your birthday either. I wish I could have taken you to London"

"Oh, it's all right. We'll go another time" Annika shrugged.

"Unfortunately, I couldn't get a refund on the pre-booked stuff" Rick sighed "And Ed and Bethany are rowing. He's been having an affair"

"An affair?"

"Yeah. Some woman at work called Jane. Bethany's absolutely furious about it. The kids are caught in the cross fire, and so Ed suggested I take them to London instead, to get them out of the way, and so that I wouldn't waste any money. He offered to pay for the extra stuff, like extra tickets and things. He said they'd love it, as Nathan is doing a project on World War II for school. I couldn't say no to him"

"See? You're so loyal. What about Eliza?"

"I have no idea what is going on in that girl's head" said Rick "She's doing a good job of making herself scarce. I'm worried this whole thing is going to push her even further in Henry Taylor's arms. If only they had given him a custodial sentence. I don't know if she's coming or not. At least this way, I can check out the sights and then we can go again, and go to some better places"

"That's true. I hope everything turns out ok, for the boys' sake and Eliza's sake. What does George make of it?"

"He says Ed better learn not to get caught next time" Rick rolled his eyes "Well, he's being all right, actually. He offered to look after the boys for an evening yesterday, so I could get some articles done. And he was good with them, even though Nathan and Daniel decided to terrorize Daisy and Warren by telling them horror stories about junior school. You know, even though he and Ed argue, they do have a funny way of bonding together in a crisis like this"

"Like me and Bella" nodded Annika.

"Yeah. They love each other really, deep down"

"I suppose you could tease them about it later. I'm sure they'd love you!"

"Sometimes I think I'm the glue holding my brothers together" admitted Rick "If something happened to me, I dread to think what they'd do to each other"

"Don't think like that. Nothing will happen" Annika fiddled with the hospital blankets "What time are you taking the boys?"

"Well, it's a two hour drive, so just before lunch"

"You might want to get going, it's already ten"

"I feel bad leaving you"

"I know. But I don't want those poor boys having a sucky weekend, and you'll want to take them around all the sights"

"I guess" Rick ran a hand through his long hair "That reminds me. I've brought you a present!"

"A present!"

"Yes! It's your birthday, silly"

Rick reached inside his other bag, and laid two carefully wrapped packages on the bed next to Annika.

"Two?"

"Well, yes. I knew you'd like them both, so I had to get them!"

"You're too good to be true" sighed Annika. She quickly unwrapped the first one "A kit for learning Latin? Rick, you're the best!"

She reached over, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Open the next one" encouraged Rick. Delightedly, she started to rip off the wrapping paper "I had this custom made for you"

"Oooh!" Annika gazed down at a pretty charm bracelet, with several little charms. There were two letters, R and A, hanging in the middle "Who is R.A?"

"Us, silly!"

"Oh, thank you!" she wrapped her arms around him again "Thank you. I love you"

"I love you too" he mumbled against her hair. They cuddled for another five more minutes, until they mutually let go.

"You best get going. I don't think I'm going to be bored for a while" said Annika, gesturing to all the things he had brought her.

"I hope not. I'll be back tomorrow. If you're not out by then, I'll visit"

"I hope I'm out by then. I want to get back to work on Monday"

"I know you do. I'll see you soon"

He kissed her again, and headed back to the car. Annika lay back on the pillows. Although it was early morning, she still felt tired. Her body had been fighting off the nasty infection, with the aid of some antibiotics, and she felt exhausted. She clasped the bracelet on her wrist, and fiddled with the charms, putting them all in the right place. She gently fingered the letters. R and A. Rick and Annika. Or Richard and Anne. She reached over, and picked up one of the books. _The Virgin Widow_. It was one of her favourite books. It was so sweet that Rick had remembered. She flipped to the end. Although she liked the book, she couldn't help but feel that the end was bittersweet. Richard and Anne had had their son, but Annika knew what happened afterwards. That was why it was bitter.

It was the 16th March. Her birthday. And the date of Anne's death.

She glanced over at the patient next to her, and climbed up and shut the curtain around her bed. She wasn't in the mood for the other woman's stupid comments. Annika picked up another book, this one covering the whole of Anne's life. She flipped to the end, reading the chapter of her death again and again.

'_He didn't poison her, I know it. I just know it. If only I knew what really happened'_ she thought to herself.

Before long, Annika nodded off into a doze.

* * *

"_How is my wife?" asked Richard._

"_Very well, your Grace. I am sure she will be just as she was" lied the serving girl. Richard said nothing, and entered his wife's chambers. He dismissed her ladies-in-waiting, and sat down beside her bedside. Her face was deathly white, and her beautiful dark hair was limp and sweat-stained at the roots._

_Anne turned her head to face him, and opened her eyes. Her lips curved into a sad smile. Richard reached for her hand. It was cold._

"_How are you feeling?" asked Richard "Please, tell me the truth. The doctors and the servants tell me that you are getting better, but I fear it is not the case. Only you can answer me. Please, don't try to spare my feelings or give me false hope. Just tell me"_

"_I fear," Anne coughed, and Richard held a handkerchief to her lips, so that she could cough blood into it "I fear that this illness is to be the death of me. I feel worse"_

_Richard closed his eyes for what seemed like a long while. Finally, he opened them "How will I live without you!"_

"_You must" insisted Anne "My time on this earth is over. I am going to be with our sweet son. For my sake, you must carry on"_

_Richard wanted to weep. There were tears welling in his dark eyes._

"_Marry again" urged Anne "I will not be jealous if you do. You must get an heir for the crown. Be a good king, Richard"_

"_I would rather have you and Neddy instead of this stupid crown!"_

"_Don't say that. This is our fate, and we must accept it" Anne coughed again, and Richard dabbed away the sweat on her brow. He tenderly readjusted her pillows and her blankets, trying to make her comfortable. He reached for her hand._

"_If there is one thing that I can ask of you" said Richard._

"_Tell me, dearest"_

"_Please, promise me, you'll wait for me"_

"_I will, my love"_

"_Visit me in my dreams. Stay as close to me as you can. Take any form, just as long as I know it's you. I can't bear to be apart from you"_

"_If I can, my love, I will"_

"_And you will wait for me?"_

"_Yes, I will. I promise" Anne coughed yet again. This time, it lasted considerably longer, and racked throughout her thin body, and she grew even paler. Eventually, she calmed down, enough to clasp his hand, and whisper her final, dying words "Though my time on this earth has been short, the years I have spent with you has made it the sweetest life that one could ever wish for. Farewell"_

_Her eyes slowly closed, and then she looked as though she was sleeping. Tears jarred Richard's body, and he openly wailed, clinging onto her hand and burrowing his head onto the bed clothes. He'd carry on, as her dying wish, but from that moment on, as he had no son or wife to love, he would no longer live._

* * *

Annika's eyes snapped open.

"He didn't kill her" she said firmly "He loved her"

"Who are you talking to?" called the annoying patient. Annika stuck her middle finger up at the closed curtain childishly.

"Annika?" a nurse stuck her head through the curtain. Annika quickly put her finger away and tried to look natural.

"Yes?" asked Annika.

"We've got the results from the tests to find out what the vomiting is. And we have some good news for you"

* * *

A baby? She was going to have a baby? She and Rick were having their very own baby!

Annika grinned goofily at the curtains, not caring how ridiculous she must look. She would have to wait until tomorrow to tell him, as he was surely driving to London by now with the boys.

It meant she could leave tomorrow. They wanted to monitor her today and tonight to make sure that the infection hadn't harmed the baby. She was very early in her pregnancy, she wasn't even twelve weeks, and so they were concerned, of course.

But somehow, Annika knew it was all going to be ok. She patted her currently flat stomach, imagining herself becoming as round as Bella had been. She wondered whether it would be a boy or a girl, what kind of toys she would buy him or her, and what she would call him or her. She thought about what kind of father Rick would make. Something told her that he would be there every step of the way, and that everything would work out.

'_And when you're old enough to understand' _thought Annika, gazing at her tummy '_I'll tell you all about mummy and daddy's whirlwind romance on the Internet, and I'll tell you all about Richard and Anne and how they helped daddy meet mummy. I'll raise you up to be the biggest Ricardian the world has ever seen!'_

"Congratulations, Annika" said Anne, emerging through the curtains.

"Anne!" beamed Annika and she sat up straight to greet her ghostly friend. After her morbid dream, she was almost glad to see her. But Anne was not alone. A boy of about ten followed her, holding Anne's hand. He glanced at Annika nervously, clinging to his mother. Anne sat down in the visitor's chair, and picked him up and placed him on her lap.

"Hello, Annika. I hope you don't mind, but I brought my son here. Edward, say hello. Don't be shy"

"Hello" mumbled Edward shyly, burrowing into the folds of his mother's dress.

Annika smiled at him "Hello, Edward. It's nice to meet you" and then she turned back to Anne "So, you heard?"

"I was on my way in as she told you. How do you feel?"

"I don't know!" Annika shook her head "Nervous, but excited. I didn't think I'd have a baby so soon in my life. I haven't known Rick for a year, and even less if you take out the months chatting online"

"I felt the same" said Anne, squeezing Edward a little "Richard and I had only been married for a few weeks. It took a little longer for me to figure out...we didn't have your scientific methods back then! But I had a feeling, I just knew..."

"How did Richard react when you told him?" asked Annika.

Anne smiled widely, reminiscing "He was so happy. It was just what we wanted. A little bit of him, a little bit of me, and a whole new person. When he first held little Neddy here, he cried. How I teased him!"

"You always teased papa!" Edward sat up straight on his mother's knee. He looked very much like his parents, with their dark hair and eyes.

"I know. Because he teased me!" Anne tickled her son, and he laughed delightedly.

"When will we find papa?" asked Edward, fidgeting.

"Soon, darling, soon" replied Anne.

"You said that last time" sulked Edward "I want to play with him again. I want him to pick me up and teach me how to use a sword. He said he would when I got better, but then I didn't..."

"Ssh, Neddy, there, there. Don't think about that. You'll never be poorly again. We will find him" said Anne firmly. She sighed, stroking Edward's dark hair.

"I'm sorry I haven't found him" said Annika mournfully "I went to Leicester, where they discovered his bones, but I couldn't find the him that you were looking for"

"It's all right. I shouldn't have asked you. You're only a mortal. And you have your own life. I should let you enjoy your life while you have it"

"No, don't say that. I want to help" insisted Annika "You were a comfort to me when I was isolated from all my friends and family. You made me re-evaluate my life, and you helped me find Rick. I want to help you back. Us girls need to stick together"

Edward listened curiously. Annika glanced at him. She had gotten used to seeing Anne in her afterlife, but to see a little boy like Neddy...it hurt. It shocked her. Children shouldn't die that young. Although times were better, and modern medicine could save the lives of many children, it still happened. And it was no less tragic.

"What's happening, mama?"

"Nothing, sweetheart. Annika and I are just talking. We've come to see her, to say congratulations, because she is going to have a baby"

"Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" asked Edward.

"I don't know yet" replied Annika "But when the baby is twenty weeks old in my tummy, they'll be able to tell me, unless I decide to wait until the baby is born to find out"

"The modern things are so clever" Edward's eyes widened "I wish I could have been around to see them. I wish I could have an...an eye-thingy"

"An iPod?"

"Yes, an iPod! And an X-box, and a Wii, and everything else!"

Anne laughed "Well, Neddy, perhaps we'll have to raid a few Apple stores to get you one. But we'll go at night, because I think we'd scare people if they suddenly saw some floating iPods"

Edward giggled.

"You're so good with him. I hope I'm good with the baby too"

"You will be" assured Anne.

"I thought I'd be at least thirty before I had my first, and much further into my career. It's so unexpected!"

"How old was I when I had you, Neddy? Seventeen, I believe"

"These days, girls who have children that young are frowned at" said Annika, thinking about the change in attitudes "And I thought I was young to be engaged at twenty three"

Anne squeezed her hand "Not anymore. Only look towards the future now, Annika. Being a mother is a lot of work, but despite the changes, it's just as rewarding as it always has been. And it may be tough, but I'm sure you'll be able to balance it perfectly with your career. Who knows, perhaps you could get your Rick to become a house husband!"

"As long as he does none of the cooking. I don't fancy another stay in hospital for salmonella!" added Annika.

"We had cooks" stated Edward "Mama and papa didn't do any cooking, apart from mama when she escaped mean Uncle George and Aunty Isabel, and papa had to rescue her"

"I know that story very well" said Annika "Your mama told me all about it"

"Don't call them mean, Neddy. It was unkind the way they behaved to me, but it isn't your place to judge"

"Yes, mama, but if I can't say that about them, why do people say nasty things about papa?" asked Edward.

"Because Henry Tudor, whose army killed your papa, made up lies about him" explained Anne, gently stroking his hair.

"But that's not fair!" cried Edward.

"I know, darling"

"He didn't kill anyone, only the bad people, and he didn't kill my cousins!" protested Edward.


	17. The Brats In The Tower

WinglessAngel17 - Don't worry, I'm pretty busy as well, I know how you feel!

Yorkistgirl - Hahaha! Well, why not? It's good to get kids into history!

RichardIII1955 - When I finished writing it, and looked back over it, I couldn't believe how sad it was either!

This is the longest chapter I have written for this story, and is also the funniest, saddest, and one of my favourites! I got the idea for Daniel's 'Spot the Chav' game from my favourite TV show, 'Outnumbered' which is where I get most of my information for the children's misdeeds!

* * *

"Twenty nine!" yelled Daniel.

"Daniel! Stop playing 'Spot the Chav' and sit down!" cried Rick, pulling his nephew away the railings of the double decker bus.

Sitting in the seats behind them, Nathan laughed delightedly, and threw another chip over the edge.

"Nathan! Stop throwing those chips! I bought you those because you said you were hungry!"

"Not hungry anymore" swarmed Nathan "Now I'm playing...'Hit the Chav With the Chip!'"

"It's not funny!" Rick snatched the bag of chips, as Daniel clamoured up again.

"Number thirty!"

"Daniel! Stop acting like you're in an episode of 'Outnumbered' and behave yourself!"

Both boys giggled, whilst Rick groaned inwardly. Taking the boys to London had been a bad idea. A really, really bad idea. They'd arrived yesterday, after Rick had to endure being poked and prodded and sang to whilst trying to drive a car. They'd both begged and pleaded to go on the London Eye, and so Rick had taken them, only Daniel suddenly threw a tantrum after getting scared, just as they were about to step into the glass pod. Nathan had run around the glass pod shrieking and annoying everyone, whilst Rick tried to calm down Daniel. Just before they left, Nathan detonated a stink bomb, and Rick had to endure Daniel having a screaming fit about getting off the London Eye.

To pacify them, Rick bought them ice cream, and took them to Madame Taussaud's. That was another big mistake. They both demanded to go in the Chamber of Horrors, and then Daniel got scared, cried and begged to leave, and Nathan didn't want to. Nathan ran off in one direction, whilst Daniel clung to Rick and refused to move, not even to search for Nathan. Nathan was returned by a security guard, and Rick told them off angrily.

Dinner was no better. Neither of the boys liked what they ordered, and so they both had tantrums about that. In the evening, Rick took them to go to a West End Show. However, it got late, and Daniel got tired, and he spent the whole of the show sleeping on Rick's lap, whilst Nathan complained he was bored. After the show, Daniel was still asleep, so Rick then had to carry him home on the Tube. This was bad, as Rick's back began to hurt. Nathan woke his brother up halfway through the journey by shouting 'Bombs away!' much to the annoyance of the other passengers. Exhausted and frightened, Daniel began to cry yet again, and so Rick had to shut him up again. They nearly missed their stop thanks to Nathan's antics.

After getting back to the Premier Inn they were staying at, Rick tucked Daniel up in bed, whilst Nathan jumped on the other one. Rick told him off and put him in the other bed. He took his painkillers, only to have Nathan accuse him of being a drug addict. Exhausted, mentally anguished, Rick didn't bother replying, and pulled the duvet over his head.

At midnight, he woke up, hearing something. He switched on the light. Nathan and Daniel had woken up, and were jumping on the beds! Rick yelled at them, put them back to bed, only to wake up again at two 'o' clock, when they decided to have a midnight feast. He put them back to bed, and slept until six 'o' clock, when they both woke him up by leaping on him and begging to go to Hamley's toy store.

Rick made them sleep for another hour, before giving up and getting out of bed. They had breakfast at the Premier Inn, and then they went out for the day. Instead of taking them on the Tube, Rick decided they'd get the bus.

"Thirty one!" shouted Daniel.

"Stop it! I've told thirty one times now! Don't play 'Spot the Chav!' They'll hear you and come and beat you up!"

"They'll only hear if you keep saying it" shrugged Daniel "Thirty two, thirty three!"

"Pack it in!" cried Rick "It's annoying!"

"Remember when Henry Taylor got mad at you for counting him?" giggled Nathan.

"When did you see Henry Taylor?" frowned Rick.

"Last week. Eliza took us to the park and he was there. We pretended to play on the swings, but we spied on them. They started kissing and so we teased them. Henry said if we annoy him again he's going to feed us to his Rottweiler dog"

"Eliza and Henry did what?" spluttered Rick.

"Started kissing" said Nathan "But that's boring. And yucky. I want a Rottweiler dog like Henry's one"

"He called it Dragon" added Daniel "So we could call our one Lizard!"

Rick narrowed his eyes "When else have you seen Henry Taylor?"

"All the time!" announced Nathan brightly "When you went to Leicester with Annika, and you couldn't look after us, Eliza had to, and he came round. They went upstairs in her room and locked the door. We had to stay downstairs"

"They're together?" Rick shook his head disgustedly "Right, I'll be talking to your parents. He is a nasty piece of work and not the sort of person that Eliza should be getting mixed in with"

"Too late. Eliza said she loves him" Daniel shrugged "Oh look! The Tower of London! Here we are"

Rick had to dismiss his shock and disgust that his young niece was involved with the town hooligan, and hurry his nephews off of the bus before it drove off again. They hurried to reception, and Rick bought their tickets. They joined a tour, and began to walk around.

Nathan and Daniel soon became bored.

"Can we go to Hamley's now, Uncle Ricky?" pestered Daniel.

"I'm not taking you"

"Why not?" cried Daniel.

"Because I said so"

"You're mean!" Nathan snapped.

"You're annoying" Rick replied.

"No, we're not!" argued Daniel.

"Look, be quiet, they're going to show us the place where the Princes in the Tower were kept" scolded Rick. He tried to concentrate on what the tour guide was saying, so that he could repeat it to Annika, and then hopefully bring her back to see it for herself.

"Who were the Princes in the Tower?" asked Daniel.

"You know, Dan, they were Richard III's nephews! The ones he killed" replied Nathan.

"No one knows if he killed them or not" Rick rolled his eyes.

"But why would anyone kill their nephews?" cried Daniel "That's horrible!"

"Oh, I could give you a few reasons why" growled Rick.

Daniel's eyes went as round as saucers "But nephews are lovely! Nephews fill your life with sunshine and magical rainbows and laughter!"

"Where did you hear that?" frowned Rick.

"It was on one of those gift cards in the card shop – oh, when we get to the gift shop at the end, will you buy me a present?" asked Daniel.

"No"

"But I want a present!" protested Daniel.

"I want a present too!" added Nathan.

"Neither of you are having presents!" snapped Rick.

"Why not?" the two boys squealed.

"Because you've both been so naughty!" shouted Rick. The rest of the tourists turned and looked at them. Both boys scowled at Rick.

"Meanie!" shouted Nathan.

"You're like the mean old uncle who killed his nephews!" taunted Daniel.

"He wants to kill us!" Nathan added "He's a reincarnation of Richard III, and he wants to annihilate all nephews!"

"Stop that!" Rick grabbed Nathan "I'm not a reincarnation of Richard III. That is a ridiculous suggestion. You'll stop shouting, and drawing attention to yourself, and follow the tour quietly"

"La la la la, I can't hear you! La la la la, I can't hear you!" shrieked Nathan, his hands over his ears. Daniel stuck his tongue out, and blew a raspberry.

Enough was enough.

"Right. That's it. I've had enough. I'm sick of the pair of you! I gave up my weekend, which I was supposed to spend with Annika, to take you brats to London, to pay for you to visit all the sights and have a lovely treat, so you didn't have to listen to your mum and dad arguing, and this is what I get in return? I hate you both and I wish you weren't my nephews, you're a pair of spoilt rotten brats! I'm leaving you behind!" Rick stormed off in the opposite direction. Nathan and Daniel laughed triumphantly.

"Bye bye, Uncle Ricky!" they yelled delightedly.

Rick marched along, trying to catch up with the tour, which had left. Nathan and Daniel would soon follow once they got bored, but until then, Rick just didn't care. He was so angry. His hands quivered with rage. He stopped in a chamber, by some stairs, and took deep breaths, trying to calm down.

'_They're just little boys, Rick, they don't understand. You and George were exactly the same' _he tried to tell himself, but it didn't work. He and George, well, they had been troublesome sometimes, but they had never been so naughty or so ungrateful. If one of Rick's uncles or aunts had taken him for a treat like this, he would have loved it.

By the time he was ready to deal with them again, it was fifteen minutes later. The boys hadn't followed after him. They'd probably stayed behind, playing or mucking around. Rick headed back in their direction.

"Nathan? Daniel? It's all right. I've calmed down now. Let's hug and make up" called Rick, heading back to the room where he left them.

But when he got there, the boys weren't there.

"Nathan? Daniel?"

Rick hurried around all of the rooms and halls they had been in, but there were no signs of the boys.

"Nathan! Daniel!" shouted Rick.

Panic flared through him. He didn't like Nathan and Daniel much, but they were his nephews. Where were they? What could have happened to them? What if someone had abducted them?

"Nathan! Daniel!" Rick rushed along another corridor. He ran frantically up some stairs "Nathan! Where are you? Daniel! Come here!"

What was he going to do? Rick grabbed his mobile, and rang the first person he could think of.

"Rick?" asked Annika.

"Annika, thank God" sighed Rick.

"Is everything all right?"

"I've lost the boys" gasped Rick.

"Where?" asked Annika.

"Tower of London. We had an argument, and I stormed off, and I've lost them!"

"Ok, calm down. They can't have gone far. How long have you been separated?"

"About..." Rick checked his watch "Twenty minutes"

"So they won't have gone far. First of all, find a tour guide, or a security guard, and explain what's happened. Ask them to help you. They'll be able to let members of staff know and look for them. It'll be all right. I ran off with my sister all the time, and we always turned up ok"

"Yes, Annika. I love you, ok?"

"I love you too. Calm down"

Rick put the phone down, and hurried around, looking for a security guard.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you, but I've lost my nephews. I was wondering if you'd seen them. They're both blond, aged seven and nine"

An hour later, Rick didn't know whether he wanted to laugh or cry. He was sitting in the security guard's office, as they looked through footage of security cameras.

"That's when we had a row" admitted Rick meekly, as they played a video of him yelling at the boys "They were being naughty and asking for presents"

"I can't find anything after that" said the security guard "There's some footage of them running in the opposite direction, but after that, nothing"

"Oh no..." moaned Rick into hands.

"Don't worry sir" said another security guard "You wouldn't be the first uncle to lose his nephews in the tower!"

"Very funny" Rick rolled his eyes.

Just then, his phone began to ring. Thinking it was Annika, he pulled it out and answered "Hello?"

"Hello, Rick. It's Bethany"

"Oh...hi Bethany!" said Rick, trying to sound casual.

"How are the boys?"

"They're fine" lied Rick.

"Could I talk to them?"

"Well..." Rick trailed off "Um...is Ed there? Can I talk to him first?"

"No. I've thrown him out. He's at your place. Could I talk to the boys?"

"I've lost them" groaned Rick.

"You've WHAT!" shrieked Bethany. The security guards around him jumped slightly.

"I've lost them" repeated Rick.

"Where? Where are my babies!" screeched Bethany.

"Tower of London"

"You've lost my babies in the Tower of London!" screamed Bethany "How could you!"

"They were being naughty!" Rick snapped back "Now, could I talk to Ed about this?"

"Right. I'm driving around to your place, and when I ring you again, I want to hear my sons on the other end of the phone! And when you've found them, you will bring them straight to me!" Bethany continued to scream.

Rick held the phone at arm's length.

"ELIZA! ELIZA! PUT HENRY DOWN, AND GET YOUR SHOES ON! WE'RE GOING TO UNCLE RICK'S HOUSE!" he heard her holler to Eliza.

"My sister-in-law" Rick explained to the security guards "They're her kids"

"FIND MY BABIES OR ELSE!" yelled Bethany, and then she hung up.

* * *

Ed peered out of Rick's kitchen window as his wife stormed up the pathway.

"Oh no. It's Bethany. Barricade the door!" he cried to Annika.

"Maybe she wants to make up" suggested Annika.

"No. She's never going to forgive me. Not this time"

Suddenly, the door was being hammered on.

"Hide me!" cried Ed, running into the bathroom, and shutting the door "Tell her I'm not here! Tell her I've gone to George's!"

"ED! LET ME IN! ED!"

"Mum, stop it, you're embarrassing me!" cried Eliza.

"I don't care!" Bethany snapped "Your idiot uncle has lost your brothers, and I'm-"

Ed peered out from behind the door "Rick has lost them? He called you an hour ago, didn't he?"

Annika had no choice, but to open the door. Bethany stormed in, with a wild look in her fierce blue eyes. Her silver blonde hair streamed behind her. Ed shuffled out of the bathroom sheepishly.

"Listen here" snarled Bethany, jabbing a finger at Ed "I'll never forgive you, but right now, our sons are missing. Your idiot brother has lost them in the Tower of London. And you are going to ring him up, and make sure he finds them, or else!"

"He isn't an idiot!" cried Annika. Bethany glared at her. Annika carried on "He's just...Nathan and Daniel are a bit...full-on with him. He finds it hard coping with them"

"Tell me about it" sighed Eliza.

"That's enough from you!" Bethany whirled around to scold her daughter. She sank onto the sofa, her face in her hands, and then gazed up at Ed pitifully "What if they've been abducted by a paedophile?"

Ed sat down next to her, and put a hand on her shoulder "They won't have been abducted by a paedophile. They can't have gone far. You know what they're like. They're probably just in an 'Out of bounds' area, where there's no cameras, pretending to be Henry VIII chopping off his wife's head"

"Oh, wonderful!" Bethany sagged onto a cushion.

Annika glanced at Eliza "How about I make us all some tea and coffee? Eliza, would you like anything?"

"Just water" Eliza curled up on an armchair.

"Tea. One sugar and milk, please" replied Ed. He stroked Bethany's hair as she wailed into the cushions of the sofa "Beth will have coffee. No sugar, and milk"

Annika wandered into the kitchen. Since she had arrived home this morning, she had completely blitzed the kitchen, throwing out any hazardous food substances, anything even slightly out of date. She wasn't in a hurry to spend another day in hospital, and she didn't want to put the baby at risk.

How was she going to tell Rick about the baby now? Today was invariably stressful, and after losing one's nephews, it wasn't the perfect time to be told you were going to become a dad.

As she stirred hot water into the different cups, she couldn't help but allow her mind to wander...

* * *

_When Richard found out that his nephews were bastards, he had been horrified, but not surprised._

_He wasn't surprised, because he always knew there was something strange about that Elizabeth Woodville, and he had thought his brother's union with her had been suspicious, to say the least. To find out that their marriage was not valid was not shocking._

_He'd been horrified for two reasons. Firstly, it meant that he was king. Richard didn't want to be king. He'd been happy in the north, in Middleham Castle, with Anne and their darling boy. They had spent ten blissful years there. Why would he want anything more, even if it meant being king?_

_The second reason for his horror was because the boys were bastards. Bastards were treated with shame, as though they held the fault for their parents' fornication. Richard had his own bastard children, and he regretted his actions deeply, because of what it had meant for them._

_So what could he do with the boys? When he arrived in London with his nephew, he had sent him to the Tower to the royal apartments. He'd stayed there himself at one point, it could be quite nice. He wanted young Edward to be comfortable, especially after what happened on the journey. It had been unpleasant, to say the least, what he had to do to keep the Woodvilles from seizing power over the boy. They were unpopular, and would ruin England. Richard had to think about what would be worse. Executing them now, or watching them tear the country apart. He chose the latter._

_He'd sent the younger brother, the one who shared his name, to keep Edward company. When he had been sent to Middleham Castle to live with the Nevilles, he had been grateful for his brother George's company._

_After Richard's coronation, he had to think long and hard about what to do with them. He'd lost popularity with the people, as they believe he had 'usurped' the throne. He had done no such thing! He was _invited _to be king. He hadn't _made _himself king._

_For the time being, he decided to keep them out of public sight. The revelation of their illegitimacy had been distressing, to say the least, for them, particularly after the death of their father. As well as that, as time went by, Richard knew that Henry Tudor was coming. He knew that Henry intended to marry his niece, Elizabeth of York. And if Henry did become king, and Elizabeth would be queen, she needed to be legitimate. And if he legitimized Elizabeth, he'd need to legitimize the boys too, making them once again, a threat to his throne. _

_By the summer of 1483, people claimed he murdered them. It would have been in his interests to parade them down the streets of London, but Richard would not. They'd experienced enough humiliation as it was. And why would he murder them? They were little boys! Richard had seen and done some bad things in his life, but always to adults. He was a father himself, and he hated the thought of anyone laying a hand on his son. He had no motive to kill them. They were already illegitimate and barred from the throne, so why would he kill them to be king?_

* * *

Annika opened her eyes.

"He didn't do it" she said firmly.

"What?" asked Bethany, peering through the doorway.

"Nothing. I was talking to myself" called Annika "Coffee and tea, everyone?"

They accepted their drinks, and then sat around the coffee table, watching and checking their phones.

* * *

When they first snuck away from Uncle Ricky, it had been fun. Nathan and Daniel ran whooping down corridors, knocking things over, shouting out the windows at tourists, before scampering down an 'Out of bounds' corridor.

But now they were lost. Both boys burst into tears, howling onto one another.

"Are you lost?" asked a childlike voice. Nathan and Daniel swivelled around, to see a similarly aged boy in a funny outfit.

"Yes" sobbed Daniel.

"Not many people come around this bit of the tower" said another boy, appearing after the first. He looked just like the first boy, but a little younger.

"Who are you?" asked Nathan "And why are you wearing that funny outfit?"

"I'm Edward" said the first boy "And this is my brother Richard"

"Our mean uncle is called Richard. Everyone calls him Rick, but we call him Uncle Ricky. Sometimes, we call him Uncle Dickhead" snivelled Daniel. Nathan giggled at the nickname, wiping his eyes.

"Our uncle was called Richard too!" said the youngest boy.

"Was he mean?" asked Nathan.

"We didn't see him much because he lived in the north" shrugged Edward.

"He sent us to live here" added Richard.

"But this is a tourist attraction, why would you live here?" asked Daniel.

"It used to be a place to live" explained Richard "But not anymore. Now people come and visit. We've watched them for years and years"

"Bet it was boring" said Nathan.

"It can be" said Edward.

"Why don't you play with us?" suggested Daniel.

"What shall we play?" asked Richard.

* * *

Rick heard shrieking and laughing. He knew who that sounded like. He got up, and rushed to the door.

"Nathan! Daniel!" he cried.

"Uncle Ricky!" exclaimed the boys.

Rick ran to greet them, seizing them in his arms "Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick!"

"We ran off because you shouted at us. And then we got lost. And then the boys in the funny outfits found us, and we played with them, and then they brought us here" explained Nathan.

Rick hugged them tightly, kissing them both on the forehead "I'm sorry I shouted at you both. I don't really hate you. I was just cross and stressed out because you were being naughty"

Daniel wrapped his arms around Rick's shoulders.

"We don't really hate you either, Uncle Ricky" Daniel said "And we don't mean to be naughty, it's just...it's just..."

"We do like you!" Nathan cried "We like you lots and lots, it's just we want mummy and daddy to look after us. We wish they wouldn't work all the time and that they'd pay attention to us. We thought if we were naughty you'd never look after us again and they would, but they won't. They never will!"

"And we're worried they'll get divorced" sobbed Daniel, who was crying again.

"There, there" said Rick, kneeling down to their height "It's all right. I forgive you. Hug and make-up?"

The boys hugged him tightly again.

"Now, look" said Rick firmly "Your mum and dad love you both very much. And they work hard because they want to earn lots of money, so they can spend it on things for you. And they leave you with me, because they don't want you to have to go to after-school club or childminders. They want you to be with someone in their family. And your dad and Uncle George don't always get along, which is why they ask me to look after you. And I like you too, I think you are both very funny sometimes, like when you drew the picture of me shooting Oliver with a machine gun. I just don't like it when you do naughty things, like flushing my iPod down the toilet, or shouting 'Uncle's got a girlfriend' and stealing my computer. And even if your mum and dad get divorced, it doesn't matter, because they still love you lots and lots, even if they don't love each other"

"Sorry, Uncle Ricky" the boys snivelled.

"Come on" sighed Rick, standing up, putting a hand to the small of his aching back to help him get up "We'll go and have some lunch, and then we'll go home"

After thanking the security guards for helping him find the boys, they headed out of the Tower, and to McDonald's.

* * *

"The phone's ringing" said Ed.

"Grab it. Is it Rick?" asked Bethany, sitting up frantically.

Annika answered. The trio watched her nod, and reply, and then she put it down.

"It was Rick" she said "He's found the boys. They're safe"

Bethany sighed with relief, and sank into Ed's arms. Ed held her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Bethany, for hurting you. I love you so much, you know that, don't you? Jane is nothing to me!"


	18. The Battle of Worthbose Estate

Yorkistgirl - One of my cousins acts exactly like that...and gets away with it!

RichardIII1955 - Thanks! I suppose Nathan and Daniel do have a sweeter side sometimes...

Oh dear! Rick lost his nephews in the Tower of London! Today, I have a very dramatic update for you. Eliza pulls a Lydia Bennet on her parents, and it's down to Ed, George and Rick to search the Worthbose Estate to find her. What will happen...?

* * *

Rick's car pulled into the driveway. Immediately, the door was flung open, and Bethany ran down the stairs.

"Nathan! Daniel!"

"Mummy!" cried the boys. Bethany seized them in her arms, and kissed them both.

"My babies...I was so worried about you!"

"We were ok, mummy!" chirped Daniel "The boys in the funny outfits showed us to Uncle Ricky"

"Boys in funny outfits?" repeated Bethany. She caught sight of Rick, climbing out of the driver's seat "YOU!"

"What?" snapped Rick.

"You lost my babies! How could you be so irresponsible! They could have been abducted by paedophiles!"

"What's a paedophile?" asked Daniel "Nathan, do you know?"

"It wasn't my fault!" argued Rick, as Ed, Eliza and Annika came down the stairs "They'd been naughty the whole trip because they were upset by you and Ed arguing, and always dumping them at mine!"

"That doesn't matter, you were supposed to be watching them!" shrieked Bethany.

"Beth, calm down" said Ed, taking her hands "Look, it's been a long day, let's go inside and-"

"Daddy!" cried Nathan, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Hello mate" Ed ruffled his son's hair "Come on, let's go in"

"No! We're going straight home! And he's never looking after our boys again!" Bethany seethed.

"Good. About time" snapped Rick, heading over to greet Annika.

"This isn't the way to solve it. What are we going to do tomorrow when they need to be taken to school?" asked Ed.

"Perhaps you'll have to do it yourself" retorted Rick, swivelling around "Do you know what they said to me? They said, that they are only naughty for me because they want you to look after them, instead of being dumped at mine. They thought if they were naughty then I wouldn't look after them. But I'd never let you down, Ed, never. Not if I could help it. Even when I'm having an awful day with my back giving me hell, I'd never let you down. Well, it's about time I was selfish and had my way. I'm not having them tomorrow. I'm not having them any time during the week. And I'm not giving up my weekend again to look after them. You'll have to either do it yourself, or hire a babysitter. I've had enough!"

Ed and Bethany simply stared at him. Rick carried on.

"I'm twenty four years old. I don't have my own children. What do I know about kids? I can't cope with them. I care about them, yes, they're my nephews. But I can't deal with or take responsibility for children. I have so many other things to be worrying about right now, and children don't fit into the plan"

Behind him, Annika pursed her lips nervously.

"Well, of course not, we know that now" snapped Bethany "I'll ask my own brother to take care of them tomorrow"

"Why won't _you_ ever look after us!" cried Nathan "We don't like being dumped on other people all the time! It's boring, we want to be at our house with you!"

"I'm not looking after them, they drive me nuts!" Eliza added "If you make me look after them, I'll move in with Henry!"

"You don't want to get involved with that scumbag" threatened Rick.

"She doesn't mean Henry Taylor" dismissed Ed "It's a different Henry. One at that nice private school"

Rick choked.

"Right. Kids. In the car" commanded Bethany.

"Sorry about this, Rick" mumbled Ed, following after his wife.

"Oh, I'm not sorry!" Rick yelled "You've just done me the biggest favour I could ask for! Come on, Annika, let's get inside. I can't be bothered with this lot anymore"

Annika miserably opened their door, and they both filed into their flat. Rick slumped onto the sofa, whilst Annika remained standing, his words whirling round and round in her mind.

_"What do I know about kids? I can't cope with them... I can't deal with or take responsibility for children. I have so many other things to be worrying about right now, and children don't fit into the plan"_

How was she meant to tell him about the baby now?

* * *

Monday morning dawned, and Rick stayed in bed. He grinned, slamming the snooze button on his alarm clock, whilst Annika got up and got ready to go back to work. Her clothes still fit her, and so she didn't have to worry about the visible signs of her pregnancy giving it away just yet.

The week carried on. There was no word from Ed. One day, Annika came home to find Rick openly celebrating his freedom from Nathan and Daniel with his brother George, Frank, and Aiden from downstairs.

He seemed happy to not be around children anymore. He completed his articles faster than ever, and seemed less harried, less careworn. Even nights when his back troubled him, he was still able to stay in a good mood.

Until Saturday, when they received the call.

"Rick, it's George" said George.

"What's up?" asked Rick.

"You need to come around Ed's, and fast!"

"I'm not putting up with anymore of his bullshit. No" growled Rick.

"No, it's urgent" George replied. In the background, Rick could hear Bethany wailing something incoherent.

"What is it?"

"It's Eliza. She's gone missing"

"And Ed thinks I'm responsible? I haven't seen her" replied Rick.

"No, it's not that. It's just, we think we know where she went. Well, who she went with"

Dread curled in Rick's stomach "Who?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"Henry Taylor"

"HE KIDNAPPED MY DAUGHTER!" shrieked Bethany "I TRUSTED THAT BOY! I THOUGHT HE-"

"Why has she gone? Did Bethany and Ed's arguing upset her?"

"Yes" said George "But can you just come round here, and fast? Ed called me for help, but I have no clue what to do. Daisy is only four, and is far too young for boyfriends, so I can't help"

Rick sighed.

On one hand, he'd been relieved to get away from Ed and his family for a while.

On the other, he missed his brother.

Sure, Ed was a pain in the neck. He was always relying on Rick and trusting Rick with responsibilities that were his. He always stayed around his house whenever he and Bethany had a row, and ate Rick's food. He squabbled with George, and then dragged Rick into the middle of it, demanding him to take a side.

But he was his brother.

When their father and brother died, Ed would always be there with a cuddle, even though Rick had been ten and getting rather old for cuddles. He'd helped Rick with his GCSEs, his A Levels, taken him to open days at universities, helped him settle into his student accommodation, and visited him when he was stuck in A&E because of his back.

"I'm on my way"

"Thank you, Rick. You're brilliant. I don't know what any of us would do without you. I can't handle this at all!"

Rick knocked lightly on the bathroom door "Annie?"

"Yes, Rick?"

"Can I come in?"

Annika was sitting in the bath, her golden brown hair gracefully floating on the water. Rick knelt down beside her to talk.

"What is it?"

"George just called. My niece Eliza has gone missing, and they asked me to help. I'm going to drive over there and help out. I know I said I'd had enough of them, but they can't do anything without me!"

"I understand. You go. You should try and patch things up with them before it's too late. You don't want to lose what was otherwise a close relationship between you both"

"You're right" nodded Rick "I think this week has given him the picture. Perhaps things will get better now"

"Oh, I hope Eliza's ok. She's seems such a sweet girl. What did George say?"

"They think she's gone with Henry Taylor" replied Rick "That boy has got it in for our family for some reason. I think it's because of the articles I wrote about him when he was in court. I think he's taking advantage of her, especially as Ed and Bethany's arguing has been upsetting her lately"

"Poor girl" Annika gently caressed his face with one of her wet hands.

"I'll be back this afternoon. I think I'll call Frank to come with us as well. Don't worry about me"

"I won't"

Rick climbed up, and headed for the door.

"Rick!" called Annika, her hands resting on her belly.

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

"I can't believe that boy would stoop so low" said Frank, as Rick's car pulled up Ed's drive.

"I can" said Rick, as they both clamoured out.

Ed's house was much larger than George's or Rick's. There was enough room for several cars to be parked on the drive at once. By the look of things, there was not only Ed and George's cars, but several of Ed's friends cars, such as Liam Hast, Joe Ward and his son Tom, and many others. Rick was familiar with most of them, as he was friends with them too.

They knocked on the door.

"It's Uncle Ricky!" shrieked Nathan.

"I thought you didn't like us anymore, Uncle Ricky" said Daniel.

"I do like you, I was cross with your mum and dad" Rick quickly hugged both boys "Are they all right?"

"No. Mummy's lying on the sofa crying, and daddy is pacing around ranting" replied Nathan.

"Will you make things all better, Uncle Ricky? Will you sort them all out?" asked Daniel.

"I'll do my best" Rick gently patted Daniel on the shoulder.

"You're so good with them" said Frank.

"No, I'm not. I'm horrid with kids"

"Yes, you are! You'll be a great dad" dismissed Frank. Rick snorted, and they entered the living room.

Bethany lay on the sofa. Her silver blonde hair was messy, and her eyes were red. Mascara ran down her cheeks as she wailed. One of her sons from before her marriage to Ed was holding a box of tissues.

"There you are!" said George, obviously relieved "Rick. Do something"

"What?" asked Rick fustratedly.

"Anything!"

"So you've all called me here to beat up Henry, have you?"

"Oh, chance would be a fine thing!" Bethany wailed, leaning up.

"Will you shove him in the pond like you did to that man?" asked Daniel, jumping on an armchair.

"Yes, fight him, Uncle Ricky, fight him!" exclaimed Nathan, climbing on the back of the armchair.

"Rick, thank you for coming" said Ed.

"What is going on?"

"Henry Taylor's abducted Eliza!" Bethany cried. Ed held out a letter. Rick read it.

_'To mum and dad,_

_I'm fed up with the arguing and I'm fed up with babysitting Nathan and Daniel. I'm not Uncle Rick and you can't use me like a cheap babysitter!_

_So I've left, and I'm not coming back!_

_And don't try chasing after Henry, because his step-dad Stanley is really violent and he'll just smash your heads in._

_Eliza'_

"Stanley? I know him. I thought he worked for you, Ed. He's not the least bit violent, last time I checked" said Rick.

"He used to work for me. But then he left. He doesn't like staying in one place for longer than the other. And he might seem decent but he married Henry's mother, Maggie Taylor, and she's just as bad as Henry is" explained Ed.

"Bloody hell, how many husbands has that woman had?" Rick's eyes widened "So, why are we all here?"

"Well, I don't dare step one foot on the Worthbose Estate on my own, so I've called everyone here. We're going to go and find Henry's house, and see if she's there, and then try and talk her round" said Ed.

"How many of us are there?" asked Rick. He counted "Just over half a dozen. I'll call Aiden, you know, my neighbour, Aiden Cliffs, and then Will Cats, he'll help us out, and then we should be all right"

"Good!" Bethany cried.

"Can we come, daddy?" begged Nathan.

"Oh, please! Say we can come! We'll play 'Spot the Chav' and bite Henry on his knee!" Daniel giggled.

"No, boys, you stay here and look after your mummy"

"But that's boring" protested Nathan. He grabbed a toy light saber "We want to fight Henry!"

"You boys can't go out fighting!" said Frank "And we're not going to fight Henry, just confront him"

"But we don't like Henry either!" whined Daniel "He tried to kill my teddy bear"

"He what?" frowned Ed.

"He came round" said Daniel "When Eliza picked us up from afterschool club, because Uncle Ricky wouldn't, he was here. He said if I didn't behave, and if I told you he was here, he would rip my teddy's head off"

"And he brought his dog, his Rottweiler, Dragon" added Nathan "He let Dragon sit on the sofa and chew the cushions"

"There was a _dog_ on my sofa!" shrieked Bethany, leaping up.

"And when they went upstairs in Eliza's room, we knocked on the door, and he came out and gave me a Chinese burn on my arm. It really hurt" Daniel continued. Ed looked furious.

"Show me, Dan" said Rick, gently taking his nephew's arm. He pulled back Daniel's sleeve to see bruising and a burn mark. Rick scowled. George looked disgusted. Ed looked even angrier, but Bethany was livid.

"How DARE he lay a hand on my baby!" she scooped Daniel up, and hugged him tightly.

"That was nothing. He locked us in my room and threatened to kill us if we were annoying again" Nathan finished.

"I am not having my daughter have anything to do with him!" roared Ed "Right. We better step on it. Daniel, Nathan, you are staying here, and that is final. Everyone else, with me. To the Worthbose Estate"

* * *

Rick knocked on the door. Maggie Taylor answered.

"Hello, Mrs Taylor" said Rick, trying to sound reasonable "Is Henry there?"

"You lying poxy journalist!" shrieked Maggie "You stay away from my boy! I won't have you slandering him in the paper again!"

"I'm not here about that" said Rick firmly "I just want to know if he's seen my niece"

"I don't know or care where that girl is" snarled Maggie "She's nothing to do with me!"

"Could I at least speak to Henry, and ask him if he knows where she is? She hasn't been happy at home lately, and she's run away. We just want to make sure she's safe" Rick continued.

"You lying lump of deformity! My boy has told me all about you, you disgusting hunchback. Last weekend you abandoned your nephews in the Tower of London, and before that you poisoned your own girlfriend!"

"Don't call Rick names!" Frank interrupted "He's not a hunchback, he has scoliosis. And that has absolutely nothing to do with this. He's come here, because he's worried about Eliza"

"Then why is there ten of you? You've all come to hurt my boy, haven't you?"

"No" Ed cried, finally taking part "It's your boy who's been hurting my boys! They're aged eight and ten! He gave my youngest a Chinese burn. And I'm worried about my daughter!"

"What's going on out here?" Stanley wandered into view "Ed?"

"Stanley. About time too" said Rick "Ed's daughter has gone missing, and we think she might be with Henry. Do you know where she is?"

"Henry? He went out this morning. He went to get me a paper and then to go see his Uncle Jaz. He's a good lad, you just need to get to know him" said Stanley.

"If only it was that simple" Will whispered to Aiden.

"Well, if you see him, could you tell him that we're looking for him, and if Eliza is with him, ask him to tell her to come home" said Rick.

"Sure, mate. See you later" Stanley shut the door.

"That's it?" Ed exclaimed.

"No" said Rick, leading the men away from the house "Now, we search the place. We'll split up into three groups. Aiden, Frank, Will, come with me, and we'll check the park. Ed, you take another two or three, and check the high street. George, you take the rest and search the housing areas. Ask people if they've seen them"

"Yes, Rick" said Ed "What would I do without you?"

They spent the morning roaming through the estate. The park was a stretch of dirty green wasteland, full of limp half-grown trees, and patches of dirt. There was one playground, with broken swings and a rusty slide. It was not the sort of place that Rick would want to live in.

"This is a disaster" moaned Will "We'll never find them in this estate. It's huge, and they can easily hide themselves. For all we know, Henry could have been hiding upstairs in his house, with Eliza. Maggie and Stanley could have been lying"

"And why has Ed made _you _take charge of looking for _his_ daughter?" asked Aiden.

"Why doesn't he just call the police? Why doesn't anyone ever just call the police?" added Frank.

"Fat load of good the police would do" snorted Will "We might as well hire chocolate fireguards"

"That's enough!" sighed Rick. His phone began to ring. He scrambled for it "Hello?"

"Rick, it's me" said Ed "Guess who we've just found"

"Eliza?" said Rick hopefully.

"No. Gregory. Stanley's boy! Henry's step-brother"

"Let me go!" yelled Gregory.

"Brilliant. Keep hold of him. Ring Stanley again, and tell him if he doesn't help us to look, or tell us where they really are, then Gregory gets it. Right?" instructed Rick.

"Right! Come on, Greg, play nicely! Sit still!"

The search continued. The morning drifted into early afternoon. Calls between Rick and his brothers produced no news. Stanley was furious at their retaliation prank, and demanded the release of Gregory at once. Both Ed and Rick firmly refused, and made plans to regroup at the park, where they'd meet Stanley and Maggie to hopefully negotiate further details of where and what had happened to Eliza and Henry.

"There they are" Frank pointed "Stanley's family"

"Excellent" said Rick.

"No, look, there's Henry himself!" exclaimed Will.

"Where?"

"Other there!"

"Is Eliza with them?"

"No. It's just him and his dog. No, wait, he's got one of his friends. And his Uncle, you know, Uncle Jaz" said Will, straining his eyes "Oh, look, Henry's going over to Stanley, and his group"

"We'll confront them now" decided Rick.

"Are you sure? Ed and George are on their way. There's only four of us, and two of Henry's mates are with him. And Stanley has brought heaps of people with him!"

"We've got Gregory. He won't dare touch us if he wants to see his brat again" said Rick firmly "Come on!"

He led his group towards Stanley and his friends. Henry was holding his Rottweiler, Dragon, on a leash and was with one of his hooligan friends, and his uncle. Rick marched ahead, ignoring Will's shout to wait for the rest of the group. He didn't know that Ed and George were still on their way with the rest of their friends, and continued to storm ahead.

It all happened very quickly after that.

Suddenly, Henry's friends swarmed across the park. Stanley gave Rick a cold hard look, and then said something to his group. They charged across over towards Rick's friends, blocking them from reaching him. There was little chance of them ever making it to his side, and so Rick marched up to Henry. Two of Henry's friends leapt in front of him. One of them Rick recognised. His name was Brandon, and he always acted like Henry's bodyguard and publicity agent. He was usually the one shouting Henry's arrival to anywhere they entered, who followed Henry devotedly. Rick punched him, to get him out the way, and he sagged to the ground. Rick planned to grab Henry, to delay his exit or his assault so that Ed could catch up and question him on Eliza's whereabouts. But before he could even touch him, with his fist just about clenched, just about reaching out, he was surrounded by Stanley's friends.

He felt a blow to the head. Rick cried out in pain, and staggered. Another blow, this time to a different part of his head. He shut his eyes, wincing, bracing himself for another hit. He heard someone call his name, but it was very far away.

He sagged down, falling. But the attack didn't stop there. There was a kick to his back, his spine. Rick screamed in pain, trying to curl up to protect himself. Then another kick, this time to his ribs. He screamed again. It was like...something had snapped inside of him, and had stabbed him, on the inside.

_'My ribs! They place pressure on my chest because of my back. It feels like one's broken...has it punctured my lung? My back! Oh god! It hurts more than ever! Oh, my head! I can't stay awake for much longer, everything is going black...is Ed there? George? Frank? My friends? Will they hold me? If this is to be the end...will they be here for me? Will I ever see then again? And...Annika!'_

The thugs kept at it, even after Rick stopped moving. Blood trickled down from his forehead, and his eyes closed.


	19. Rick's Coma

RichardIII1955 - You'll find out what happens to him soon...keep reading...

Yorkistgirl - I know! Nasty thugs! Thanks again, anyway!

WinglessAngel17 - Ever since I found out what Henry Tudor did to Richard's dead body and his memory, my respect for him has soured. Hence his nasty counterpart, Henry Taylor...

Oh no! Henry Taylor has struck! Is Rick going to be ok? And guess who finally shows up in this chapter?

* * *

"Everyone, get back!" roared Ed "I've phoned the police! Get away from the thugs!"

"They've still got Rick!" hollered Frank "He ran ahead of us! They've got hold of him!"

"I told him!" cried Will.

"What do we do? Someone go and help him!" cried George.

Will tried to pull one of the thugs away, but received a punch to the mouth in return for his efforts. They were hopelessly outnumbered now. Stanley and his friends had swung the dynamics around, and there was little they could do. None of the men could break through and reach Rick without being attacked themselves. All they could do was watch.

Finally, it was over. Ed hurried over, and slumped beside his brother's body. He cradled his bleeding head in his hands.

"Call an ambulance! He's going to need medical help, and fast!" Ed leant over "Rick? It's Ed. Can you hear me? Are you still there?"

George gaped, horrified and totally speechless, staggering down next to Ed. He clasped Rick's cold hand in his. Even for a grown man of twenty seven, he felt tears prickle his eyes.

"I won't lose another little brother" sobbed Ed "I know you're in there. Open your eyes. Come on. Don't leave us. You're too young"

The sounds of the police siren broke the air. Frank glanced behind, and saw one speeding down to the scene. Leaving the group of men to wave it over, Ed continued to plead for Rick to stay with them.

"Think of Annika and what this would do to her. You both have a future ahead of you. She loves you so much. Don't leave her on her own. You have so many years ahead of you. There's so much you wanted to do. It doesn't have to end now. Think of mum. She's already lost one of her sons and her husband, she doesn't need to lose you too!"

They loaded Rick into the ambulance when it arrived, and it drove away from the Worthbose Estate, blaring out its siren. Ed clutched at Rick's hand, refusing to let go. George remained with the other men, being led back to Ed's house and sat in his car by Will, Frank, and Aiden.

They rushed Rick into theatre once they arrived at the hospital. Ed followed as far as he could go, and then slumped against the wall. Half an hour later, Bethany appeared, leading Annika towards the waiting area. His brother's young girlfriend was sobbing her soft doe-like eyes out, and Bethany sat her down beside them, before wrapping her arms around Ed's neck, and burrowing into his shoulders. Even though they had their differences, and their quarrels, and petty arguments, they loved each other, and in times like these, they needed each other. The disagreements and the chaos they caused were worth the love they had for one another.

And what of Annika and Rick's poor unborn baby? With tears trickling down her cheeks, Annika slumped back in the seat, with her hand on her stomach.

_'Anne, if there was ever a time I needed you, it's now. Please watch over Rick. Watch over him as you watched over me. Don't let him die. You helped me when I needed you, now please, help him. Watch over him...'_

But it wasn't Anne who watched over Rick...

* * *

They brought Rick back to them, swaddled in bandages, covered in tubes, and attached to so many wires that he was almost unrecognisable. His beautiful raven black hair had been cut away, and in its place were stitches and more bandages. He'd survived the surgery, they said, but they didn't know if he would make it through the night. His injuries were so severe, that they had had to put him in a medically induced coma in order to recover from them. He was in intensive care, and they had to be prepared, if the worst came to the worst, to switch off his life support machine.

Annika had been first to visit. All she had managed to do was clasp his hand, and kiss his cheek, before sinking down to the ground. Bethany picked her up, and placed her back on a chair, silently offering her a tissue, as Ed and George went to see him.

The brothers stood vigil over Rick's sleeping form.

"Good god" murmured Ed "I never thought I'd be in a situation where I lost another one of my brothers. I never thought mum would ever have to lose another son"

"Matt was my brother too. I hurt just as much as you did" insisted George.

"You were just a kid" dismissed Ed.

"I was thirteen" protested George "I was old enough to understand, and old enough to be angry at you for trying to play at being dad"

"I'm not our dad, and I never will be. I was just trying to help. I hate the idea of Nathan and Daniel losing me, and I like to think that someone will step in and be a male role model to them, as I had hoped to be to you both. Rick always said that he'd step in and be there for them if it ever came to that"

"Even though they drive him nuts"

"Yeah. Even though they drive him nuts. All those times, he looked after them. All those times, he was at my beck and call. All those times, he was there for me. And I never once said thank you. I never appreciated what he did for me. What if this is it? What if I never get that chance to tell him that I love and appreciate everything he did for me?"

"I don't know" admitted George "He was there for me too. Whenever I lost my keys and didn't want to wake the kids up by hammering on the door, he'd let me kip at his. Even when I was selfish and annoying, and did stupid things, like eating all his food and sleeping in his bed, or asking him stupid questions about his sex life in front of Annika, he'd still stay loyal to me. Even after all the stupid things I did when I was a teenager, when I stormed off to Lancaster University, and didn't talk to any of you for a year, making the biggest mistake of my life, it was Rick who made me see sense"

George glanced at Ed. Ed leant over, and gently stroked Rick's shoulder. Ed shook his head mournfully.

"He's the only person alive who thinks you and I are such nice people"

"Oh Ed," George wiped his eyes "If...if this is it, and he dies, do you think we might get along a bit better in the future?"

"I don't know" admitted Ed "But, if this is going to be the last time us three will all be together, then let's stop the arguing, and the bickering, and be brothers to one another"

Without a word, they both looked at one another, and then wrapped their arms around each other. In contrast to their short, slender, dark-haired brother, they were both of a similar tall height, with a muscular build, and golden hair. If it weren't for the age gap, there would have been no difference between the two.

* * *

But in spite of their fears, Rick survived the night.

With such severe injuries, he had been placed into a medically induced coma to let his body recover, and it was unclear of when he would wake up. After a few days, his doctors noticed that his injuries were healing. His broken rib was healing nicely, and the bruising on his face and body was slowly fading from black and blue to tones of yellow, green and purple. His head injuries, which had been the most severe and shocking, were healing too. They took him off the life support machine, as he was no longer at danger's door.

All he needed to do was wake up.

And in that time, people came and went. Relatives arrived and took their turn sitting beside him and talking. One of the first people to come and visit Rick was his mother, Claire.

"He looks just like he did when he was born" she stated, trying to rub some warmth into her son's hand.

"What do you mean?" asked Annika.

"Didn't Richard ever tell you?"

"I don't think so"

"He was born premature" said Claire "By about twelve weeks. He was a difficult birth. He was a breech, and I was getting on a bit, to be having babies. When he came out, he had to be hooked up to all these machines, like he is now, and he had to have several operations, like he's just gone through now. A lot of the time, it looked like he wasn't going to make it. But he was a little fighter. He was incredibly brave. My husband called him the little lion man. So we called him Richard, like Richard the Lionheart"

So he had been named in honour of Richard I? It seemed ironic, especially as, to Annika, he reminded her of the third Richard.

She watched the rest of the visitors come and go. Life still went on, and she still had to go to work. One day, she was tugging a skirt up over her waist, and found that she could no longer do the zip up. She didn't have a bump yet, but it was on its way. Her waist was thicker and the rest of her body was slowly filling out.

When it came to her twelve week scan, Bella came with her instead. Afterwards, she even sat with Annika beside Rick for a few hours.

"You know, Annika, I don't know if this will help" said Bella, her hand on her sister's shoulder, as they watched Rick's chest slowly rise and fall as he slept, his face a perfect expression of peace and tranquillity "But someone once told me, that when people are in a coma, that their souls go for a rest, a wander, amongst those who have passed on. Rick's still in there, but he's not alone. Can you think of anyone who he might be with?"

* * *

It had been like slipping off a tight pair of shoes at the end of the day. Rick slipped from his skin just as easily, and entered the world of the souls. There was no more pain, and Henry Taylor and his horrible group of hooligan friends were nowhere to be seen.

He walked away from his body, laying on the operating table, and walked through the hospital. He saw Annika sobbing, and tried to touch her shoulder. But he couldn't. It wasn't his time to comfort her. That would come later. He saw Ed and George. George was crying, and he was surprised. When was the last time he had seen his brother crying?

What could he do but walk? Rick walked out of the hospital, the living people paying him no heed. There were others, like him. Some appeared to be recent, wearing the latest fashions, and others were older, much older, wearing Victorian clothes.

They weren't anything to do with him, and they had nothing to say to him, so Rick kept walking. He walked along the streets of Gloucester, passing the regular sights. He walked out of Gloucester, passing through towns and cities. He passed through Tewkesbury, remembering his and Annika's visit last October. Time passed slowly, or did it pass quickly? Was it five minutes ago that he had been laying on the operating table, or five years?

He walked onto the battleground. A young man of seventeen, wearing armour, lay sobbing in a grove.

"I only wanted my throne!" he wailed to the skies "I only wanted my father's legacy! And now all I want is to _rest_!"

But he was beyond Rick's help. He was nothing to do with him, and so Rick kept walking. He walked through Coventry, recalling the legend of Lady Godiva, told to him by Annika so many months ago. He continued walking through Birmingham, and then his feet found themselves taking him onwards to Leicester.

Was this to be his destination? No. Rick felt himself keep walking. He passed through the area that had once been Bosworth Field. Was this his destination? No, he still kept on walking. He walked and walked, further and further north, until he found himself back on the Yorkshire moors where he had grown up.

_'Am I going home?' _thought Rick.

In the distance, he soon saw something very familiar.

It was the ghost, the ghost from his childhood. He sat mounted on a black stallion, wearing armour, as if he was about to go to battle. His visor was down. Rick approached him, and finally found himself able to stop. He lifted up his hand, and pushed up the man's visor. At first, the face he glimpsed within he thought was his own, but soon realised it was not.

The man turned to face him, his dark eyes scanning Rick. His thin lips stretched into a smile.

"You've grown"

"Who are you?" asked Rick "What's your name?"

"During my life, they called me Richard, Duke of Gloucester, and then, most famously, Richard III. After my death, they called me many names, many of which cause me distress. Usurper, Hunchback, Murderer, are among them"

"I don't believe them. You were none of those things. I know that now. And many people know it, and many people admire you and respect what you did. I'm a journalist, and I share your view that the press should be uncensored and people should have a right to have access to books and other forms of art. My girlfriend is an even bigger fan of you. People across the globe call themselves Ricardians. Barely anyone talks about Henry, or admires him. He may have won the battle, but you won the war"

"If anything, I ought to be grateful to Henry" sighed Richard "He may not have given me a nice name, but he made it last. He freed me of the burden of the crown, and allowed me to return to the northern lands I love, to watch over my people and help them, as I helped you and your brother. If only I hadn't roamed here alone, for so long. It has been five hundred years"

"Didn't you...find your family in this...afterlife?"

"No" Richard shook his head "I like to think that they have passed on through here. There is just something that is keeping me from resting. I fear it is punishment, for my sins. I tried to be a good man, but I was never and will never be perfect"

"You weren't a bad man" said Rick firmly "You lived in troubled times. You had no choice"

Richard sighed "I suppose the best way I can explain myself is this. You may know that I was, and still am, a devout Christian. I was not as devout as my brother's predecessor, Henry VI, but I have tried to be a good man. The Bible commands you to follow the Ten Commandments. I know that in these days, people are not as religious, but I assume you know them?"

"Yes, I do. Love thy neighbour, turn the other cheek, and the like" nodded Rick.

"The Ten Commandments say 'Thou shalt not kill' and 'Thou shalt honour thy mother and father' Well, I honoured my parents, but when my father died, my brother stepped into his shoes"

"As did mine"

"So, I had to obey my brother. But my brother told me to kill. What was I to do? Either way, I would commit a sin. I was damned if I did, and damned if I didn't. I killed people. I killed many people. But I tried to do it for the greater good. After Edward died, and my nephew was on his way to London with his Woodville relatives, I was informed of a plot that they were planning to seize power over the boy, thwart Edward's last wishes, and rule through him. The Woodville family were unpopular, and unfit to rule. They would tear England apart. There would be another civil war. What was I to do? Execute the two men then, or watch as England fell apart, watch as woman and children lost their husbands and brothers, their uncles and nephews, in yet another conflict? And I suppose I did make many wrong choices. And now I suppose this is my punishment"

"You don't deserve to be punished for anything. No one is perfect. You were no tyrant. Perhaps this...restlessness is to do with discovery and reburial of your bones?"

"I'm glad they found me, and I'm glad people will know the truth of how and why I died. I'm glad that my body will finally be buried with dignity. But they're only bones. They twisted my body and hurt me. You will understand how I felt. When I arrived here, to walk without pain was a wonderful relief. I expect that you feel good now, don't you?"

"I feel fantastic. I could get used to this"

Richard chuckled "As I expected. Now, come on. I think I ought to take you home again"

"I'm too big to fit on that poor horse now"

"Then I'll walk beside you" Richard dismounted, and then stood next to Rick. He removed his helm, and then turned to him. They were both of a similar height.

"If you're dead, am I dead too?" asked Rick "Will I ever see my family again?"

"You're not dead _yet_, is all I can say for now. You suffered some very severe wounds"

"I felt my head being kicked. And my back. And I think I broke a rib" Rick shuddered, remembering the painful blows.

"Well, apart from the broken rib, you suffered similar injuries to me. And so once again, we understand one another" said Richard.

"Your wounds were lethal" said Rick "Could our medicine have saved you?"

"No. Not even that. My head injuries were too deep"

"Does this mean I'm going to die?"

"Do you want to die?"

"No!"

"Then you don't have to"

* * *

"I'm going to have to leave you for a few days" murmured Annika, stroking Rick's cheek "I need...I feel like I have to go to Leicester. I don't know why. But if you wake up, then Ed has promised to call me, and I will get on the first train home, and I will be straight back here to welcome you back to us"

As usual, Rick did not respond. Annika stroked his eyelids, longing to see his dark eyes open and full of life again. She kissed his forehead, his nose, and then his lips.

"Goodbye, darling"

The train to Leicester rattled on. Annika tugged at the collar of her coat. It was getting warmer. Not by much, but a little. She remembered the last hot summer, those long weeks spent in the dying embers of her and Oliver's relationship. How she and Rick had spent almost every waking moment messaging.

As if to try and fill the Rick shaped hole in her heart, Annika went back to the chatroom and the forum and read all of the messages, now almost a year old. But it just wasn't the same. They were only words on a screen. They didn't contain his smile. They fell dull in comparison to his brilliant black eyes. It wasn't like hearing his deep voice saying the words. It wasn't the _same_.

And sitting with his comatose body wasn't the same either. Yes, he was physically there, but he wasn't. He didn't say anything, he didn't do anything. It was like they were once again talking online. He was there, but he wasn't really there.

At Leicester, Annika took a cab to her destination.

"Travelodge, Highcross Street, please"

Her heart beat wildly. She was, quite literally, following the footsteps of Richard before his death. When she reached the Travelodge, and went to check in, she suddenly couldn't help herself "Is it really true that this Travelodge is built over the White Boar Inn, where Richard III spent his last night here?"

"Yes, ma'am. As according to legend" nodded the girl at the front desk "Did you know that he brought his own bed with him because he disliked sleeping in strange beds?"

"Yes, I've heard of that"

"Apparently, the real thing is in Donington le Heath Manor House" said the girl "I've been to see it a few times. It's ever so beautiful"

"I'll make sure to check it out...by the way...is that Richard's boar pin you're wearing?"

"Yeah, it is. I love Richard III"

"Me too" Annika smiled, and moved her scarf to show the girl her boar pin as well.

"Another Ricardian! You have no idea how good it feels when you meet another one, it's like finding a lost sibling!"

"Trust me, I do know. It's how I found my boyfriend"

"People call me mad, but to be honest, I don't care. My friends all obsess over One Direction and _Twilight_ and rubbish like that, so I don't see why I can't be a Ricardian. I'm going to the University of York to study history, and I wrote a dissertation about him for the Extended Project Qualification. I got an A, I was so happy!"

"Well done! I did the EPQ as well. I wrote mine on Anne Neville. She was the one who led me to Richard"

A queue behind her had formed.

"Perhaps we could talk a bit later" said the girl "I'll have someone show you to your room"

Alone in her room later that evening, Annika pulled out her scan photographs. The baby was twelve weeks old, and in one of them, appeared to be waving. She wished Rick could have been there.

The next day dawned, and she set off out. She walked over the Bow Bride, St Augustine Road. Legend also had it that as Richard rode over it, his spur struck a stone on it, and an old wise woman prophesized that his head would strike the same stone on the way back.

It wasn't the same bridge. The old bridge had been demolished in 1861. This new bridge had ironwork depicting the white rose of York, the red rose of Lancaster, and the white and red Tudor rose, the white boar, and Richard's motto, 'Loyaulte me Lie'

Annika traced it with her finger tips.

_'Were you frightened, Richard? I know you were a brave man, but did you ever feel frightened? They say you spent a sleepless night at the White Boar. Did you know you were going to die? Did you want to die? You lost Anne and Edward. I wouldn't have blamed you. Were you ready to quit this world? And where are you now? Please, come to me. Anne is with me, and she longs for you'_

Annika raised her head, looking at the river as it flowed away from her.

_'And what about you, Rick, my own King, my own Richard? Were you frightened? What made you try and take Henry and his gang on alone? You know how dangerous he is. And now you're lying in the gap between life and death. You can't have wanted to die. You were happy. We were happy. You had me, and I had you, and now I'm expecting our son. I have a feeling it's going to be a boy, with your dark hair and dark eyes. Please, come back to me. I long for you'_

She turned the other way, and began to walk back to where it all began. The Greyfriars car park.

Standing as close as she could get to the excavation site, tears streamed down Annika's face, as she remembered the ten wounds on his body. Eight of them had been to his head. Two of them would have caused death. They were like the wounds on Rick's body. If Richard hadn't survived his, would Rick survive? Or was he to be locked in a coma for the rest of his days, whilst his baby son or daughter grew up without him?

Annika was crying properly now. Was she going to watch Rick die in his coma, knowing there was nothing she could do, as Anne had had to watch Richard die in battle, knowing there was nothing she could do either?

Now, like Anne, she was separated from the one she loved. Anne couldn't find Richard, and she couldn't find Rick. They both knew where their physical bodies rested, but where was the real them?

She cried for Rick, for Richard, for Anne, for herself, her baby, and little Neddy. She cried for them all. She leant against a wall to steady herself. Time and time again she wiped away her tears furiously, but more came.

"Are you all right, ma'am?"

Annika turned. It was the girl from the Travelodge.

"I'm fine. Just...being silly, and emotional"

The girl looked sympathetic "Don't worry, I cried too when they said what had had happened to him at the conference"

"I was there. With my boyfriend. He's a journalist, and he was invited. I went with him. But it's only just hit me now...what pain he was in"

"One of my friends is going to study medicine" said the girl "She understands about me liking Richard. I was upset too, when I realised what they did to him. But she said, the head wounds would have made him lose consciousness almost instantly. He wouldn't have been in pain for long. He wouldn't have witnessed what was going on for long. And even though they said all those lies about him back then...well, in a funny kind of way, it made his name last forever. You know, I think he's the only English king with a fan club"

"Yes" Annika nodded "He is, isn't he? I don't see Henry Tudor with a fan club"

"And I think," added the girl "That in battle was the way Richard wanted to go. I mean, he was a true medieval warrior king. He had fought in many battles and he enjoyed so-called manly activities. He'd lost his wife and son, he had nothing left to live for. He went out with a bang, rather than a whimper"

"You're right" Annika nodded.

"Henry Tudor may have won the battle, but Richard certainly won the war"

"Thank you" said Annika.

"I better go. My next shift starts in fifteen minutes. Look, if you need to talk, I'll be on reception all afternoon. Ok?"

"Thanks. I'll see you soon" Annika nodded. No sooner had the girl left, her phone rang.

"Ed?"

"Annika, you've got to come home"

"What is it?"

"It's Rick"


	20. Awake

Yorkistgirl - Thanks!

WinglessAngel17 - Wow, that's a strange coincedence!

RichardIII1955 - Keep reading, you'll find out very soon!

Welcome to the second to last chapter! Has Rick woken up? And what will Richard do with him? Also, Rick and Annika's conversation derives from a scene idea that RichardIII1955 sent to me, so special thanks to you, RichardIII1955! Also, I hope you guys like my version of what happened to the Princes in the Tower!

* * *

"Will you be here when I wake up?" asked Rick, as they stood outside the hospital where his body lay.

"I will be with you for as long as you need me" said Richard. He placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder, and started to lead him back inside the hospital.

"I'm scared" admitted Rick "I don't know if I want to go through it all again. I don't know if I want to go back yet"

"But you want to live, don't you?"

"I do, but I don't know if I can be brave enough. I've already had so much surgery. I don't know if I can bear it anymore. I've had enough of all the medical treatments. I'm sick of wearing the brace, I'm sick of being poked and prodded, and I don't want them to cut my back open and stick a metal rod in. I'm a coward"

"You are not a coward" said Richard "You are brave, and you will continue to be brave. And I will tell you a secret now"

"What?"

"A man can only be brave when he's scared. Now, come on, I'm here. I'm with you. I've always been with you"

And, of course, it was true. He had. He had helped Rick and his brother home that day. He had been behind Rick as he had grieved for his father and brother. Those long days and nights spent lying on his bed, groaning in pain, with absolutely no idea what was wrong with him, Richard had been there, silently encouraging him to keep going, to carry on, to be brave. He'd been there, and Rick had never known. It had taken the article, and Annika, to open his eyes. And it had been Richard who had whispered in his ear to go and rescue Annika from Oliver.

_'We're so alike too...' _thought Rick _'We even have the same name, and so do our brothers. We both have scoliosis, and we've been in similar situations. Oh, it all makes sense now! I must tell Annika, she would love this. I have to tell her everything. I WILL wake up, and I WILL tell her! I want her to know I've met Richard! And I must carry on, I can be brave. I will carry on and live the life Richard should have had'_

Richard led him into the hospital, his hand still on his shoulder. Rick gazed around. As on the way out, no one paid them any heed. Somehow, Richard found the way to Rick's room easily enough. The first thing he looked at was his body, still swaddled in bandages and tubes, but no longer as frightening as when he had been lying on an operating table. He glanced around the room, and then smiled as he saw several 'Get Well' cards, many of which appeared to have been drawn by Nathan and Daniel.

He picked one up, and opened it.

_'To Uncle Ricky. Get well soon. We love you and miss you. If you wake up, we'll never jump on you again or frape you on the computer or flush your iPod down the toilet again. Love from your favourite pair of nephews, Nathan and Daniel xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx'_

"My nephews. Bless them" Rick placed the card back down on the table, and then turned to face his body. Richard remained in the room with him. Rick turned back to glance at him "You never said...but what _did_ happen to your nephews? Did you really kill them?"

"No" said Richard firmly "I would never kill or hurt a child. I was a father myself, remember?"

"I know" Rick nodded "But what did happen to them? Will you tell me?"

"Gladly" said Richard "I hide them from Henry Tudor, and then I rescued them when I died"

"What?"

"Even in the early months of my reign" Richard explained "I knew that Henry Tudor was coming. Buckingham had already rebelled, and it was a matter of time before someone else came and hurt them. So I kept them in the tower to hide them from him. Even if I was dead, and if they were bastards, as long as they existed, they were a threat to his claim. So, in the summer of 1483, they disappeared from his sight. Now I know that hiding them from Henry Tudor was part of what led to my downfall, I realise that it wasn't the right thing to do. But what's done is done. When I died, they were still in the tower. One of my first acts in my afterlife was to release them and put them on a ship for the continent. They never saw England again, and they never lived as princes, but they lived out their lives, and they were happy"

"Thank you" said Rick "I will tell Annika, and she will be so pleased to know"

Just as he was about to slid back into his skin, he remembered something.

"One last thing" he spun around "Your wife. Anne. Did you love her?"

"Did I love her?" Richard looked stunned.

"Yes" said Rick "Some people say you only wanted her inheritance to snub your brother George, and some say you poisoned her. I doubt it, but all the same, I-"

"I loved that woman with all my heart! I didn't just love her, I adored her! I would have done anything for her. I'd have killed a thousand armies, turned my back on any number of brothers, anything, for my darling Anne. I married her because she was Anne, not because she was Lady Anne Neville with land and wealth. I would never have poisoned her. I watched her die in my arms and felt my heart split into fragments, and I would do anything to hold her in my arms again"

"That was just what I needed to know" Rick grinned. He turned back to his body. Closing his eyes, he slid back into his skin, and back into the waking world.

* * *

"What about Rick? What's happened?" cried Annika.

"He's awake" sighed Ed, tired, but happy and relieved.

"He's awake? When?"

"Just now. I have literally just finished talking to his doctor – Nathan! Daniel! Give that poor man back his wheelchair! Sorry Annika, the boys are a bit over-excited. He isn't talking yet, he's only just come out of it – both of you! Stop it! I know you're excited but that's enough! You should come back soon. He'll probably want to see you"

"I am on my way, right now!" cried Annika, running back in the direction of the Travelodge. Thank you so much, Ed. Tell him I'm on my way. The train ride will be two hours, I'll be with you at four 'o' clock by the latest"

Her things were packed in the hour. She bade the girl at reception goodbye, and was on the train within an hour. Her heart pounded with every rattle of the train, as it surged towards where her beloved Rick waited.

She took her bags and things with her straight to the hospital. George was standing outside the room, with Ed, and they were talking.

"Ed, George!" Annika rushed up to them "How is he?"

"He's awake, but he's not-" Ed broke off as Annika threw open the door.

Rick was staring blankly into space. The breathing tube was gone, but he was still wearing lots of bandages. The blankets had been pulled to his chest, and his arms lay on top of the blankets limply.

"Rick, it's me" said Annika emotionally "I missed you so much. Oh, Rick, you had me so worried"

Rick didn't respond, but his eyes flickered. Annika felt her heart sink.

"I was going to say he wasn't quite himself yet" said Ed gently, filing in behind her.

"But he's awake!" protested Annika.

"He's only just come out of the coma. He's still very sleepy" explained Ed, as Rick managed to make some inarticulate sounds "When people first come out of comas, they can be very confused. It can take them a while to come back to how they were before. He'll probably need lots of help in the coming months. He might need to learn how to walk again"

"He will" said Annika firmly, grasping his hand. It felt warm "He will. He's a fighter, like your mum said. He'll never give up"

Suddenly Ed shivered.

"What is it?" asked Annika.

"I feel like there's someone in here" Ed shuddered again.

"Me too" said George, poking his head around the door "I felt like that, earlier. And I tell you what, earlier on, I was in the men's loos, and I swear I saw a shadow down another corridor"

* * *

Annika went to see him, again and again. Sometimes he murmured incoherent sentences, and sometimes, if she placed her hand in his, he would squeeze it. But most of the time, he would sleep. And then finally, after several days and several nights, Annika arrived, and found Rick sitting upright on the pillows. When he saw her, he gave a weak smile.

"Hi, Annie"

"Oh, Rick!" Annika threw her arms around him "You're awake!"

"Yeah...I woke up a few days ago...they told me I've been in a coma"

"You have. For several weeks. And I have been so worried. I thought I was never going to see you again, talk to you again, see the fire in your eyes..."

Rick patted her back where she had thrown her arms around him "I'm all right...back now" he yawned sleepily "I'm so tired..."

"Don't go to sleep yet" insisted Annika "I have so much I want to say to you"

"Then say it. Because...I'm exhausted"

Annika opened her mouth wide, but found no words could come out. Instead, she hurled a question "Why did you go after Henry? What on earth possessed you to charge at him, without anyone with you?"

"I just wanted to stop him. I wanted to find Eliza. And he hurt Daniel...I know Nathan and Daniel are a pair of pains in the arse, but you shouldn't hurt little boys"

"Ed showed me. Henry gave the poor little lad a Chinese burn"

"Did they find Eliza? I can't remember if they did"

"Yes, she's fine, she's safe" replied Annika "After the ambulance was called, Henry and his friends were all arrested. Eliza had been hiding in a disused flat in one of the tower blocks on the estate. Henry went there immediately afterwards, told her what had happened, and she ran home in horror"

"Thank god" sighed Rick "Hopefully she'll never see him again. She's a good girl, she has her whole life ahead of her. If this means she won't end up having five kids before she's twenty one and gets to make something out of her life, then it would have all been worth it"

"You're a good uncle, Rick"

"My brothers, are they all right too? I think they've been coming to visit me, but I'm not sure. I think I heard them talking"

"They've been here almost every day. You've been sleeping a lot. They were both very worried about you. In fact, I even saw them hugging each other"

"Hugging each other? Wow!" Rick managed to chuckle "Ed and Bethany...are they still rowing?"

"No. They're back together. They've realised what their actions have been doing to the family, and they're going to make a new start. They're going to cut down their hours at work, so they can get home and spend time with the boys, and each other. Nathan and Daniel are both thrilled. They haven't done anything naughty in days. Did you see all the cards they sent you?"

Rick nodded "Yeah, including the one with what appears to be me doing the Harlem Shake"

"Bless them. They cried and begged to come in every day to see you, but Ed said no. He didn't think you'd want them to see you like this"

"I suppose they will come and see me now I'm awake" Rick yawned "But I'm so tired. I think I'll just rest my eyes for a bit. We'll talk more tomorrow"

Annika felt her secret welling up inside her. She couldn't wait any longer.

"Not yet, Rick. I have something to tell you"

"What is it?"

"I don't know if you'll be pleased or not, I don't know if it's good news, I mean, I think it is, but it all depends on what you think, really"

"Tell me"

"I'm...I'm having a baby. Our baby"

"A baby?" gaped Rick. He shifted, trying to sit even more upright "My baby?"

"Yes. Your baby. Look" Annika dug into her handbag, and then handed him a scan picture. Rick clutched it, his mouth hanging open comically "I've just gone twelve weeks. I'm just starting to show"

She stood up, and turned to the side. Sure enough, there was a little round curve that hadn't been there before. Rick lifted his hand, trying to place it on her belly, but he was still a little shaky. Annika placed it there for him.

"When did you find out?"

"They told me when I was in hospital for food poisoning. That was what the vomiting was, even after they treated the infection. I was in the early stages of pregnancy"

"Why didn't you tell me straight away?" cried Rick.

"I thought you wouldn't want it. After what happened with Nathan and Daniel in the Tower of London, when they were really naughty. I didn't know what to say..."

"Oh, you silly!" Rick shook his head "Of course I want it! This is wonderful!"

Annika cried for joy, and kissed him several times on his face. He laughed delightedly, and kissed her back just as enthusiastically.

"I wonder if this is how Richard reacted when Anne told him he was going to be a dad"

"He may have done" said Rick, stroking her golden brown hair "But there's one thing I do know. It's that he loved her, just as much as I love you"

"And I love you, as much as Anne loved him"

The door slammed open. Ed stood beaming "Rick! You're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Fine. A bit tired, but I think I chat for another ten minutes"

Ed strolled over, and embraced his brother "I'm so glad our little runt is going to get better"

"I am not the runt..."

"Yes, you are! Youngest King, smallest King, skinniest King!" Ed squeezed him "Oh, we missed you. George was crying. I even hugged him! We were worried sick. Nathan and Daniel wouldn't stop crying and begged to see you. Have you seen all the pictures they've drawn for you?"

"Is that me doing the Harlem Shake?"

"No, Daniel told me it was Gangnam Style"

"Tell them thanks from me"

"I will. I was just passing through on my way to pick them up from afterschool club. Hey, do you want me to bring them in to see you now?"

"Perhaps later, he said he's feeling sleepy" replied Annika.

"And would you really trust them to behave themselves in here?"

"Er...perhaps not" said Ed "Maybe another time?"

"Another time" agreed Rick. He clutched Annika's hand "We have some news for you"

"Really?" asked Ed.

"You," Rick grinned "are going to be an uncle"

"I'm already an uncle, George's kids are...oh!" Ed gaped "You two!"

"Yes" beamed Annika. She reached over for the scan photograph "There's your little nephew or niece"

Ed gazed at it "It's got your nose, Rick"

"You know what this means, don't you, Ed?"

"What?"

Rick grinned again, but even wider and mischievously "Someone owes me hours and hours of unpaid babysitting!"

"You work from home!" protested Ed "You don't need a babysitter!"

"You'll need to get a different one, anyway" added Rick "I doubt I'm fit for running after kids. And after that, I'll be looking after my own baby, I won't want extras!"

"Well, I suppose it was always inevitable" sighed Ed "Nathan's going up to secondary school at the end of this year, and Eliza's fifteen now, so I suppose we won't need a babysitter anymore. In the meantime, Bethany and I have cut down our hours at work, and we've been looking after them ourselves"

"Good" said Rick "I bet they're all pleased to remember what their parents look like"

"Hey" Ed reached over to ruffle Rick's hair, but then remembered that his brother was now bald. Instead, he reached over and hugged him "I best be off. I've still got to collect the little monsters. I'll see you soon, buddy"

"See you soon"

After Ed left, Rick turned back to Annika "I have something to tell you, as well"

"What is it?"

"Richard never killed his nephews"

"Well, of course he didn't. I don't believe he did it at all" said Annika.

"No, I have proof. At least, I think I do. When I was in my coma...I had the strangest dream" confessed Rick.

"What did you dream?"

"I dreamt I walked through England, and met Richard on the Yorkshire moors. He was the ghost from my boyhood encounter"

"You did?"

"Yes. And he told me many things. He told me what really happened to them"

"What did he say?"

"He said he hid them" announced Rick "When he became king, he sent them to the Tower for protection from Henry Tudor, who he knew was raising an army. And to protect them from public scrutiny. I mean, their parents' marriage had been a scandal, and the whole country was talking about it. He didn't want them to have to listen to all that. When he died, before Henry could get to London, he got there first, as a...ghost, I suppose, and released them, and put them on a boat for the continent. Even if they were bastards, they were still a threat to Henry's throne, especially if he was to marry Elizabeth of York, since he needed to legitimise her to marry her"

"His ghost?" repeated Annika.

Richard was a ghost?

Richard was a ghost like Anne?

Was he still there?

Did this mean she could reunite him with Anne?

"I don't know. Whatever he was, he was in some sort of afterlife. He told me he'd never hurt a child" Rick carried on "He said he'd done some bad things...he had to, he had no choice, but always to adults"

"He was a father himself" agreed Annika.

"He also said..." Rick yawned again. His eyelids drooped.

"Tell me" said Annika "Don't go to sleep yet. Tell me everything"

"He told me that he couldn't rest. He said he didn't know why. He thinks it's punishment for his sins, but he was just a man, neither good or bad...he told me he couldn't find his family. He said, he couldn't find Anne..."

"What else?" cried Annika, shaking him to keep him awake "What else?"

"He said he'd be here when I woke up" Rick laid his head back on the pillows, his eyes closed.

Disappointedly, Annika stared at him at he slept. Now how was she going to know what he'd said?

But there was time. Lots and lots of time. Rick was getting better. He was going to make a good recovery. He'd probably need a lot of physiotherapy, and he would definitely need surgery to correct his back soon, but he was alive, and he would continue to live, because unlike Richard and Anne, the love story of Rick and Annika was only just beginning.

They had their whole lives ahead of them.

* * *

Henry shuffled along the ward. He peered through the door. Rick was still in bed, but he was sitting upright now. Daniel was cuddled up on his lap, and appeared to be showing off a picture he'd drawn. Nathan was sitting at the foot of the bed, playing with the controls.

"Uncle Ricky goes up, Uncle Ricky goes down, Uncle Ricky goes up, Uncle Ricky goes down" he chanted.

Annika was sitting in the visitor's seat, her hand resting on her growing baby bump.

Henry swallowed, and then opened the door.

Nathan and Daniel whirled around.

"It's Henry Taylor!" shrieked Daniel.

"Hurt my Uncle Ricky and I'll bite you!" screamed Nathan.

"Only WE can be mean to Uncle Ricky!" Daniel cried.

"You shouldn't be here" said Annika.

"I'm not here to cause more trouble!" snapped Henry "Stop judging me!"

"What am I supposed to think?" snarled Rick "You bullied my nephews, kidnapped my niece, and beat me half to death. Get out!"

"I didn't bully them, they had it coming!" Henry shouted. Both Daniel and Nathan looked horrified, and backed up against Rick. Henry breathed furiously and angrily "I didn't kidnap Eliza, she came because she was upset. I'm not corrupting her. She's tutoring me!"

"What?" scowled Rick.

"Yeah, you heard me" Henry hissed "She's tutoring me. Teaching me stuff. Because I want to make my life better. I'm sick of living in the slums. I want nice things and a nice house, and I want a good job. But you journalists have got it in for young people. You think we're all scum, but we're not"

Rick glared at him "That doesn't excuse violence"

"I didn't hurt you. I didn't lay a finger on you. That was Stanley and Uncle Jaz. You punched my mate, they thought you were after me. So they defended me. It was your own fault" Henry retorted.

"We were after you. What were we supposed to think in the first place? Eliza is just fourteen, you're seventeen. We thought you were taking advantage of her. You have a reputation for being a trouble-maker. You spray-painted the word 'faggot' on my neighbour Aiden's window, which both he and I take offense too, because we know that he is not, and you vandalise the town"

"I wouldn't do it if society didn't hate me" mumbled Henry.

Annika sat up straight. With her growing confidence from her year away from Oliver controlling her, her new job, and encouragement from Rick, it was time to assert herself.

"You claim society hates you, yet have you given society a reason not to hate you?"

"What?" Henry scowled.

"People only look unfavourably upon you, because you treat them unfavourably. If you continue to behave in your usual manner, no one will ever have any sympathy for you, and you will never give anyone any reason to like and respect you. I have heard that there are evening classes at colleges, which will provide you with the education that you seek"

Henry stared at her speechless. Eventually, he found his voice.

"I don't know where they are" he mumbled.

"Then look" said Annika firmly "I had to. It might seem daunting at first, but once you're out there, you will never look back. And, as for your feud with my boyfriend here, I think it's time we put it at an end. There has been enough fighting, and enough bloodshed. Worse battles have been fought, and worse consequences have been suffered"

"Like World War I, and II, and the Wars of the Roses, and Agincourt" said Daniel.

"Yes. We don't want those happening again, do we?" Rick tickled Daniel.

"Yes, we do. I'd love to live in the medieval times. I'd want to be in the Battle of Hastings, and be William to Conqueror, and put an arrow in Harold's eye" announced Nathan.

"Anyway, whatever you think of me, and whatever you say, I don't care, I came to say sorry" Henry had flushed a deep red "I won't bother your family again"

"Good" said Rick.


	21. The Beginning and End of a Love Story

WinglessAngel17 - Afraid so! I will miss this story too!

Yorkistgirl - Hmm...I wonder too.

RichardIII1955 - Thanks!

So, we have reached the end of the story! I'm sad it's all over. I've really enjoyed writing it and getting to know my 'inner Ricardian' First of all, I want to say thanks to my lovely reviewers, RichardIII1955, Yorkistgirl and WinglessAngel17, but especially RichardIII1955, for introducing me to Richard, telling me what books to read, giving me all the right information about Richard-related stuff. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to write this. So thank you!

Finally, will Anne be reunited with Richard? And what of our modern day Rick and Annika?

* * *

Annika brought Rick home in the bloom of May. The blossom outside gently scattered petals in the breeze, and the fat white roses, which Rick had planted last spring, clustered around the garden walls. It was like they had been there, all along. Perhaps it was a good omen for what Rick had planned, whilst sitting bored to death in his hospital bed.

A week later they went to Leicester. This time, it wasn't a mad frantic dash to a conference, or sad lonely pilgrimage, but a family trip. Even Nathan and Daniel were on their best behaviour.

"Who wants an ice cream?" shouted George.

"Me!" shrieked Daisy, Warren, Nathan, and Daniel.

"Go ask Ed!" George ducked away, and pretended to be helping Rick walk along.

"I can walk by myself with the stick!" Rick protested.

"You heard Uncle Georgie, he's going to buy you all ice cream!" Ed shoved all the kids back in George's direction, who yelped and ducked down an alley. Rick just laughed, hobbling along.

"Well, where are we going?" asked Bethany.

"You know where you're going" muttered Ed, so that only she could hear "Rick has sorted the whole thing out. You and Eliza are going to stand outside the Travelodge, with your clue card, but first we need to shake off Annika. Right. Oh, look everyone! Public toilets! Who needs to go?"

"We do!" said Nathan and Daniel, playing their part well.

"Good idea" said Ellen "Otherwise the kids will nag us all day. Like they did on that disastrous camping trip" she added to Annika, who simply laughed.

When Annika emerged from the cubicle, however, all she found was Ellen sitting alone on the bench.

"Isn't everyone done yet?"

"Oh, they're all done!" said Ellen "But, the thing is, if you want to find them all again, especially, if you want to find Rick, they've got a quest for you"

"A quest?"

"Yes. Here is your clue from me" Ellen held out a piece of card with some writing on. She smiled "You have to guess the location of the next clue, to find the man you seek!"

"Oh, right. Any reason for this?" Annika accepted the card, and turned it over in her hands, reading the writing.

Ellen smiled "None particularly, but I have a feeling you'll like the prize"

Annika's heart beat. She read the card, and then hurried to the place she thought it meant to collect her next clue. The card led her all over Leicester, with one theme in common. These sites were all places to do with Richard! She went back to all the sites that she had visited a few weeks previously in her despair. Back then, they had seemed so miserable. Now, everything was beautiful. She truly felt as though there was a connection between herself and the history of the place.

"Twenty four!" shrieked Daniel.

"Daniel, what have I told you about this 'Chav-Spotting' game?" scolded Ed.

"I'm not playing 'Spot the Chav,' I'm playing 'Spot the Ricardian!'"

"Spot the what?"

"Ricardian!" exclaimed Daniel "We're counting all the people wearing boar pins!"

"Wonderful" Ed rolled his eyes.

"Hello, boys" greeted Annika "Have you got a clue for me?"

"Yes!" shrieked Nathan excitedly.

"Twenty five!" Daniel declared "Twenty five, now that Annika's here"

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" asked Annika.

"We can't, it's a surprise!" squealed Nathan.

"Here's the clue" Daniel held it out.

"Thanks, boys!"

Both the boys hopped about excitedly.

"Now you've reached the last clue, you'll find me under Richard's statue!" she read aloud.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Ed "Everyone's ready"

Together, they walked along to the gardens where Richard's statue was. When they turned the corner, Ed motioned for Annika to go ahead.

It was the first time she had seen the statue, but it wasn't the first time she had seen a man bent down on one knee to her.

"You found me" said Rick.

"I did" Annika was smiling. She knew what he was about to say, what was about to happen, but at the same time, she didn't. The wind ruffled his short dark hair, which just about covered the poor surgery wounds. His dark eyes were filled with love.

"When I accepted a job from a history magazine, which I'd never heard of, to write about this chap here, who I'd never given two thoughts to, I never thought where it might lead me. The hours we spent chatting online were some of the happiest hours of my life. After a bad day, I could always rely on an email from you, waiting on my computer to cheer me. I always had an ally whenever I wanted to moan about something. If I was travelling somewhere, I had my phone, and being able to chat online to you there was like carrying a little friend in my pocket. You were like a little online angel. I think I loved you even then, even though I had never seen your face, never heard your voice. I loved you from afar. When I found out about how things were going wrong with Oliver, I think I felt like Richard must have done when he found out that Anne was married to a monster like Edouard.

When I met you for the first time, it might not have been the best circumstances to meet under, but I'm so glad I did it. I'm so glad I drove from Gloucester to Cardiff, and made the effort to see you. I know it was weird at first, but you were even more than I hoped for. We always talked about things we liked together, and we were always able to click, but being able to click with you in real life brought butterflies to my tummy. All the little things, like sitting with you, watching our favourite shows on the telly, going to the pub together, you massaging my back whenever it hurt, have just made me so happy. I can't imagine ever being without you.

I love you so much, darling. When I was in my coma, and I was dreaming, all I could think about was how much I wanted to get back to you. I love you, because when you love, you love with your whole heart, and to receive that is a beautiful feeling. I've never loved anyone as much. I want you to be with me forever. No one will ever hurt you, and I'll help you make all your dreams come true. I promise to be a good dad to our baby girl or boy. So" said Rick, reaching for her hand, which he kissed "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" cried Annika "Yes, I will marry you!"

She bent down to him, knowing that he was still having difficulty standing up properly, and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his lips, his cheeks, any part of him that she could. This was the happiest day of her life. Behind her, she heard cheering. When she glanced around, she spotted Rick's family, and her family too, watching.

"You brought them all here!"

"So I did! I wanted it to be special" explained Rick.

"It is special, this is, this...is the happiest day of my life!"

"It's mine, too, sweetheart" he gently stroked her cheek with one hand "What date shall we set?"

"I think I already know" said Annika.

"When?"

"The 12th July, silly!"

"Oh, of course" smiled Rick.

"It doesn't need to be a massive wedding" said Annika "Just our families, and a few close friends. And, I think I know where we should have it"

"Where?" asked Rick, but he knew. Annika whispered it to him, and he nodded in agreement "Yes. And then, perhaps, we should tell two very special guests where they can find one another"

* * *

"You'll want it loose" explained the dress-maker "You'll be showing much more obviously then"

"How many extra inches should I go?" asked Annika.

"How far along are you now?"

"About four months. I'll be five at the wedding. The baby is due in October"

"Well, not too much, I suppose. The dress style is quite loose as well. And you are sure this is the one you want?"

"Definitely" said Bella "It's her dream dress"

"Bwaa-waaa" crowed Angelica.

"It suits her so" added Eileen.

After she was finished deciding, Annika was back in the changing room, slipping back on her maternity dress.

"I remember the last time I came to you when you were trying on a wedding dress"

Annika turned around to face Anne.

"It was the first time we spoke" she nodded.

"You look completely different" said Anne "There is a light in your eyes. You can't stop smiling. I'm so happy for you"

"You're invited" said Annika "I'd like you to be there"

"Are you sure? You're not worried I'll scare away your guests?"

"No!" cried Annika "Rick and I...we'd love you to be there"

* * *

"I will walk at my wedding" growled Rick, as he paced slowly around the small garden at the back of his flat "I will not hobble around on that stupid stick all day. I will walk"

He completed three more turns around the garden, and then paused to sit on a bench. He turned to look at what he thought would be the empty seat beside him, and realised it was not empty anymore.

"I am sorry I could not come sooner" said Richard "But some of my people needed me, and I was loathe to leave them"

"I understand" said Rick, running a hand through his short hair. It had grown back by about a centimetre, but Rick wished it was longer, as it was before. He missed the feeling of Annika gently wrapping her fingers through it.

"You look well"

"I feel well. I feel much better. Everyday, I feel like I gain more and more strength. In fact, I think I might be able to walk properly in time for the wedding"

"The wedding?"

"Yeah" Rick laughed "I'm getting married. I plucked up the courage, and I proposed. And Annika said yes. There's a month left to go. And, speaking of which, I have something to ask you"

"Which is?"

"I want you to come" said Rick "I know you have other duties, but I think it's important that you come"

"I will be there" said Richard "Where and when is it?"

Rick told him.

* * *

_12__th__ July, Middleham Castle, 2013_

The day had been warm, and now dusk was settling over Middleham Castle, and the Yorkshire moors.

The bride stood watching the sunset. It was the lull between the wedding breakfast and the after party, and she had stolen a few moments alone to watch the sight. Her golden brown hair had escaped her plait, and was gently blowing in the wind, as she fiddled with her bouquet of white roses.

"Well" said Anne, as she came to stand beside her "I guess this is goodbye"

"I guess it is" said Annika, laying her hand on her baby bump, as she felt a brief kick.

Both of the women looked sad, and then gazed out at the sunset again.

Annika was the first to speak "Did you find what you were looking for?" she asked quietly.

"Yes" said Anne, softly "And I don't know how I can ever thank you"

"It was Rick, really. It was Rick's idea. I suppose it's him you should be thanking, really"

"Richard has thanked him already" Anne dabbed at her eyes "It's funny. All those years spent searching, and we find each other here. Where it all began"

"Rick told me that he had no concept of distance and time when he was in his coma. I'm not surprised it took you so long to find one another" Annika turned to Anne "When will you leave?"

"Soon" replied Anne "I can move on now. We can all move on now. It's time to rest. When Richard finishes saying goodbye to Rick, we'll all move on. I never thought I'd finally see this day. How can I ever thank you?"

"You were a comfort to me when I was unhappy, and isolated from anyone who could have helped" replied Annika "I don't need any kind of thank you. You have given me enough already"

"You know" said Anne, looking back over at Middleham Castle "I don't think I'd seen my home look so merry for over five hundred years. It almost looks like it did the first time Richard and I danced together, and the night he told me he loved me"

"I'm glad that it has brought us both joy and memories that we can share, and that I have been able to remind you of the happier times in your life"

There was some laughter, and a burst of music. The party was getting ready to begin. It had been Annika's idea to marry at Middleham Castle. Though it was now nothing more than a ruin, with no ceilings, no heating, no decent facilities, Annika hadn't been put off, and had lit candles around the ruins for light. George brought portable speakers and an iPod for music. The food was a buffet, which they had packed. There weren't very many guests, the whole affair had been small and simple, but they were happy, and that was what mattered.

"Sometimes during my life" confessed Anne "I felt like I was a twig. A twig, being carried on by the wind and the water, or even a little bird. I didn't always have a lot of control over my life, and I didn't always have the chance to make a choice that I wanted. But all I can say, is that it taught me patience, and the ability to survive. The advice that I can leave you, is never to wait for opportunities to come to you. Be brave, reach out, and take them whilst you can. Because life is far too short. I should know"

Before Annika could reply, Anne smiled "Oh. And here comes Richard now. With our son"

A handsome man, with a dignified and refined regal air, was approaching them, clutching the hand of Neddy, who gazed up at him adoringly. Annika's throat clenched. Butterflies rose in her stomach and the baby kicked several times.

Richard walked up to her, his kind dark eyes fixed on her, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Thank you for your kind words of support and faith in my innocence"

Tears filled Annika's eyes.

"I...I don't know what to say"

"You don't need to say anything" said Richard, comfortingly wiping away her tears "Thank you for reuniting me with my darling Anne and Neddy. I can rest in peace now"

"I'm glad of it" Annika blinked rapidly, trying to stop more tears from falling "You deserve to be at peace. But what about your bones?"

"My bones have done what they needed to do. People know the truth about how I died, and the truth of how I appeared, and no longer will I be called hunchback or any of the other wicked names. Now that people have heard the truth of that, they will be interested in hearing the truth of who I really was. And it will be historians like you who will tell the truth, and for that, I am grateful"

"Aren't you worried about where you'll be buried?"

"No. Not anymore. That's such a living person's worry. I don't need that body anymore"

"Well, since this is the last time you'll ever speak to one of your subjects" said Annika boldly "I'm going to say this, on behalf of all the other Ricardians, but you were a wonderful king. You were brave, and loyal, and you tried to do what was right under difficult circumstances. That's more than any of what our politicians could claim to these days"

"Thank you"

Richard's voice was thick with emotions. Edward hugged him around the waist, and then looked up "Are we going to go now, papa?"

"I think it is time" said Richard, glancing over to Anne.

"I am ready" agreed Anne.

"And leave me here on my own?" asked Annika.

"You're not on your own" said Anne, taking Edward by the hand "There's someone looking for you"

Annika glanced over to where she was looking. A silhouette against the setting sun, Rick stood at a respectful distance. Annika smiled, and beckoned him over. Walking as well as he could, since he had refused to bring his walking stick to the wedding, Rick strolled over to where they stood, and lay his hand on her shoulder.

"Hello again, old friend" he greeted Richard. He turned to Anne "And it's a pleasure to meet you too, Anne. Annika has told me all about you. It's a shame we all have to part now, when we have only just met all together"

"We will all see each other again" said Anne "We will meet when your time is over. But I hope that is not for many years. I wish you both long and happy lives"

"And I hope we'll enjoy them" responded Annika.

Both Rick and Richard stood back so that Anne and Annika could say their farewells. They had said everything they wanted to say to each other before they had arrived, and so Anne wrapped her arms around Annika, and they both smiled at one another.

Then, as naturally as anything, Richard scooped up Edward and held him under one of his arms, and wrapped the other Anne's waist, and she wrapped hers around his. They turned away, and began to walk across the surrounding moors. Annika watched them, as they slowly decreased in size. The sun had truly set by now, and soon it would be impossible to make them out.

Tears leaked out of her eyes again. She would always be a Ricardian, and she would always adore the love story of Anne and Richard, but she had her own life now. She had her own love story. She had Rick, and she had her son, and she had a career that she would seize with her hands outstretched.

Beside her, Rick wrapped his arms around her shoulders, to stop her from getting cold. Annika leant her head on his uneven shoulder, and finally, Richard, Anne, and Edward faded from view.

He kissed her temple, and then dropped his lips to murmur in her "We should go back, they'll be missing us"

"They'll probably think we've snuck off to the hotel suite already" Annika smiled "After all, I'm anything but a virgin widow"

"I'd never treat you like that"

"I know. You'll love me and Neddy forever"

"Neddy?"

"Yes. He's our son"

"Our son?"

"Yes, our son. It's a boy, I'm sure of it"

"How do you know?"

"I know"

And so Annika turned, with Rick walking beside her, and her son inside of her, and they walked back into Middleham Castle.

* * *

_The party had been fun, and Anne had danced with every young man who was her age. Isabel was talking enthusiastically to George, the Duke of Clarence._

_"Excuse me, my lady" Anne turned, and Richard, the Duke of Gloucester, bowed low to her. Anne giggled and smiled at him when he stood up "But I don't believe I have danced with my betrothed yet"_

_"Then perhaps you might ask me for this next dance" Anne replied, as he kissed her hand._

_"I shall. Lady Anne, may I have this next dance?"_

_"You may, my Lord"_

* * *

As they walked away from Middleham Castle and into heaven, that was what Anne thought of.

The night Richard told her he loved her for the first time.


End file.
